


Futures Past

by WhiteWolf14



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Brother-Sister Relationships, Changing the past, Dark Josie Saltzman, Dark Lizzie Saltzman, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gemini Coven - Freeform, Heretic Josie Saltzman, Heretic Lizzie Saltzman, Human Disaster Josie Saltzman, Human Disaster Lizzie Saltzman, Lizzie Saltzman Needs a Hug, Lizzie and Josie go back in time, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Not Mary Sue, Prison Worlds (Vampire Diaries), Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Twins accidentally create a family, Uncle-Niece Relationship, gemini twins, josie saltzman needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 72,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWolf14/pseuds/WhiteWolf14
Summary: They won the war but lost so much in the process. The Saltzman twins go back to change the outcome of the battle against The Necromancer. They have only one goal: to save the lives of their parents, and friends. However, unexpected complications arise and the twins are forced to make a choice...Go back and try again or stop it all before it even has a chance to happen...
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Damon Salvatore, Camille O'Connell/Rose, Caroline Forbes & Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Davina Claire/Stefan Salvatore, Elijah Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Finn Mikaelson/Jenna Sommers, Freya Mikaelson/Lorenzo "Enzo" St. John, Jeremy Gilbert/Annabelle "Anna" Zhu, Josette "Jo" Laughlin/Alaric Saltzman, Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman & Stefan Salvatore, Liv Parker/Lucien Castle, Lizzie Saltzman & Stefan Salvatore, Lizzie Saltzman/Kol Mikaelson, Malachai "Kai" Parker & Josie Saltzman, Malachai "Kai" Parker & Lizzie Saltzman, Malachai "Kai" Parker/Katherine Pierce, Marcel Gerard/Rebekah Mikaelson, Matt Donovan/Tyler Lockwood, Tom Avery/Elena Gilbert
Comments: 183
Kudos: 412





	1. Mistakes were made...

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Vampire Diaries, Legacies, or Originals. Nor do I own any media used in the story. I own the plot divergence and ideas. I also own this book and this storyline.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adding pictures

* * *

Lizzie was lounging on her bed trying, once again, to forget everything that had happened four months ago. She knew her sister was most likely searching through grimoire after grimoire trying to find something to fix this mess but she knew better.

Their mom and dad were dead. They weren't coming back, the same with MG, Caleb, Rafael, Landon, and so many others. They may have won the war but the Necromancer won the battles.

Especially since Josie and her also died. Thankfully they both had Hope's blood in their systems and came back as heretics.

Surprisingly, they weren't sired to her. Which Lizzie was extremely grateful about. She assumed it had to do with them being siphoners and any bond that might have formed was siphoned away by them before it could take hold.

Anyways, when they woke back up, the Necromancer tried to kill them again but they were rescued by...wait for it...Kai Parker.

Believe her, Lizzie did not expect their uncle to break through the hold the Necromancer had on him to save their asses but she was grateful for it. Although right after, he was killed.

The reason they were even able to defeat the Necromancer was because Hope had also died. And she came back a full Tribrid, so they were able to kick his ass easily but too many casualties had already happened.

Lizzie sighed, the painful memories flashed through her brain.

Hope was gone now. She left, tired of losing people, and went back to New Orleans to stay with her aunt. The twins stayed in contact with her but they both knew it could be years before they saw her again.

Lizzie was so tired. All she did nowadays was drown herself in blood and sex. She couldn't even count the number of people she killed this week on both of her hands. Some could say that Lizzie had given in to her dark side and it changed her.

She no longer valued human life that much. She found pleasure in the kill and watching her victims suffer. A part of herself told her to stop before she went over an edge she couldn't come back from.

But the truth was Lizzie didn't care anymore...

She knew her parents would be disappointed in her but they weren't here anymore, so what did it matter.

She had chosen the monster inside and it thrived. Honestly, it was what she was always meant to be, she just no longer fought it.

To tell the truth, Lizzie could admit that she had completely lost it, but it wasn't like Josie was doing much better. Josie kept diving into spellbook after spellbook, searching for a way to fix this.

Lizzie constantly had to force her to sleep and eat -well drink- but Josie was determined to find a way to fix what couldn't be fixed.

Lizzie shook her head to clear her thoughts. It wouldn't do her well to dwell in her mind, as it was only a matter of time before they took a dark turn. She really didn't feel like having an episode right now.

Yep, an episode. She still got them, and they're far worse as now she couldn't run out of magic because of her vampirism fueling her magic.

And let's not forget the fact that her emotions were heightened from being a vampire, which unsurprisingly didn't mix well with her Bipolar Disorder.

_ Who could have seen that coming?  _ Note the sarcasm.

The door to her and her sister's room burst open and Josie rushed in.

"I found a way to fix everything," Josie exclaimed, rushing to Lizzie.

Lizzie sat up, startled. "What?!" She asked.

Josie nodded with an excited look on her face.

"Time Travel."

Lizzie's mouth dropped in shock.

"Time travel..." Lizzie repeated, not sure if she heard correctly. Josie had to be joking? That wasn't possible, right?

Josie nodded. "There's a spell that can allow us to go back in time and fix everything. We could stop the necromancer from winning." She said, looking happy for the first time in a long time.

"Will it actually work?" Lizzie questioned, not wanting to get her hope's up.

Josie nodded, determined.

"It will, it has to."

Josie held out her pinky, "Lizzie, are you with me?" She asked.

Lizzie interlocked her pinky with Josie.

"Always"

* * *

Later the girls, along with Alyssa Chang began to gather the necessary things to prepare for the spell. Josie and Alyssa believed they could send Josie and her back to the final battle.

God, that sounded very Harry Potter.

However, Lizzie was worried something would go wrong so she decided to pack a little extra. Actually, a hell of a lot extra.

She had no idea how time travel spells worked. What if they got sent to the wrong time?

Anything could happen.

Which was why Lizzie was planning on bringing a lot of cash, clothes, and weapons. She also grabbed a bunch of the school's grimoires that came from many different Covens -Thank you Kol Mikaelson for donating your collection- and history books, both supernatural and human. Better safe than sorry.

She cast a spell on some suitcases, backpacks, and duffle bags that would make them expand on the inside magically so that they wouldn't run out of room for things.

It was some Harry Potter magic shit.

She also grabbed photos, keepsakes, and blood bags. Lots and lots of blood bags. They're spelled so they wouldn't spoil. Who knows if they would get trapped in a situation with no humans around or something.

Lizzie wasn't taking the chance.

Then she put a shrinking spell on the bags and put them in the pockets of her Salvatore School black jacket.

Lizzie walked into the gym, where the spell was going to be performed. There were runes drawn on the polished floor and Lizzie looked over the salt circle and the candles that surround everything.

"Lizzie, you ready?" Josie asked, looking up from where she was in the middle of the circle.

"Mmm?" Lizzie focused on her twin. "Yeah, as ready as I'll ever be."

"Alright, come sit in the circle with me," Josie said.

Lizzie walked slowly over to where her sister was, an uneasy feeling settled in her stomach. She had a feeling this wasn't going to go the way they wanted.

Lizzie sat in front of her sister and Josie held out her hands. After their hands were linked, Alyssa began to enchant from outside the circle. Then both the twins started repeating the same chant and the wind picked up around them.

The candles flared and the runes started to glow an eerie red. Lizzie felt her power draining from the strength of the spell. And one look at Josie confirmed she was feeling the same.

A sharp pain flashed through her head and Lizzie felt light-headed as a pounding headache grew incredibly painful. She gasped, as she saw black spots appear in her vision.

She felt Josie tightened her grip as she encouraged her to keep going.

The wind picked up even more and lights in the gym shattered, bathing the room in darkness except for the candles and glowing runes.

Lizzie felt some wet dribble from her nose.

A second later, she felt like she was lifted up into the air by some unknown force and a bright light flashed, causing her to slam her eyes closed. The wind seemed to slam into them as if they were riding a motorcycle without a helmet.

Then, they hit solid ground. Both girls groaned and released each other's hands. When they opened their eyes, they realized they were in an alleyway. The twins pushed their way to their feet and leaned heavily on each other.

Lizzie reached into her pocket and pulled out the tiny duffle bag that held the blood bags and said the spell that would enlarge it.

Once it was back to normal size, she pulled out a blood bag and gave it to her surprised looking sister and pulled another out for herself.

By the time they were no longer falling all over the place, they had each drank 3 blood bags. However, they were both still exhausted.

They looked at each other.

"We should find a hotel to stay the night. " Josie decided.

Lizzie nodded, "Definitely."

Lizzie took out her phone and connected it to the free wifi of the place next to them. Barely a second later, Lizzie froze as her phone updated itself with the information gained by connecting to the internet.

"Fuck," Was all she said and Josie looked over startled.

"What?" Josie asked. Lizzie just shook her head looking horrified and handed over her phone. Josie looked down and gasped.

The reason for their reactions was the date.

It said it was August 13, 2009.

The spell went wrong...very wrong.

"Oh, my god. What are we going to do?" Josie asked, frantically.

"I-I don't know." Lizzie replied, just as worried. She then looked around, realizing they needed to get out of the alleyway. "Come on, Let's find a hotel and figure it out there."

Josie agreed and they quickly found a run-down motel and compelled a room. When they entered the room, Josie immediately started pacing.

"We messed, we messed up big time. What do we do? How can we get back?" Josie asked, panicking. Lizzie was quiet as she got an idea.

"What if we don't go back?"

Josie's head snapped towards her. "What? No. That's insane, we have to go back. Besides, why would we stay?"

"Because we could fix everything before it begins. We're at the beginning. The beginning of when supernatural shit started happening in Mystic Falls." Lizzie pushed.

Josie stared at Lizzie hesitantly. "We don't know everything though. I didn't pay enough attention in History of Mystic Falls to know what's going to happen." Josie pointed out.

Lizzie smirked and pulled out one of the miniaturized suitcases and enlarged it on the bed. She unzipped it and opened it, motioning for Josie to look.

Josie's eyes widened as she took in the history books. Not just any though. They were ones that held the information about everything that happened. And there were also diaries from Stefan Salvatore and Elena Gilbert that explained the events of this time period in great detail.

"We're gonna do this?" Josie questioned in disbelief.

Lizzie grinned. "Yep," she replied.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, the twins read through the diaries and the history books and compiled data. They also compelled themselves a large house that was a tannish white with dark brown accents near the Forbes Family House.

The house had 7 bedrooms, 7 bathrooms, a large kitchen, a library, a cellar that could be used to hold someone -never know when they might need that-, a laundry room, a living room, a training room, a dining room, a bonus room, and a pool.

The twins took the master bedroom and put two queens in it. The master had a stunning master bathroom and a walk-in closet.

The twins went shopping and filled the rooms based on what they wanted. They decided to wait on painting the other bedrooms so that if someone moved into them they could decide for themselves how they wanted it to look.

When you first walked in you were met with a homey front entry that had two grey chairs on either side of the door. Immediately, to the right, there was an archway that led to the living room.

The Living room walls were painted a creamy white with oak wood floors. On the side from the right of the archway, there was a tv attached to the wall. In front of it, was a coffee table and two dark grey loveseats that sat at angels, creating a point. Underneath was a large turquoise rug.

And on the wall straight across from the archway was a fireplace that had two plush sitting chairs in front of it.

Then there was another archway on the wall to the left of the original archway that led to the dining room. Which had a chandelier over a large dark oak table with a bar in the corner of the room. The walls were a greenish-gray color with the same flooring from the living room. And that led into the kitchen

The kitchen had a lot of counter space, a large stove, fridge, and dishwasher. It had an island in the middle of the room that had stools attached to it. The counters were granite and the walls were an orange mixed with white color. The floor was a smooth white tile that went at a diagonal.

The kitchen then led back into the hallway. And the room to the left of the front door was the library. The library had darker tones, with the walls being dark brown and had some picnic tables in the middle of the room and there were some sofas off to the side. The bookshelves lined the walls and the twins had ordered a large variety of books to fill up the shelves, making it look like an actual library.

Going back into the hallway there was one of the bathrooms to the right of the library that had a simple sink and toilet. The bathroom was done in a yellowish-white color with the same tile from the kitchen. There was another bathroom on the first floor that looked the exact same.

And last but not least, there was the gym on the first floor. It was large with punching bags, fighting sticks, pull up bars, weights, and other machines for working out.

The cellar was in the basement, and the twins began growing their magic plants down there along with vervain.

Upstairs was the bonus room, 7 bedrooms, and 5 bathrooms. The bonus had another tv, with a ps3 and a bunch of games that went with it. They also had board games, cards, a karaoke stand, and a speaker for music.

Finally, the twin's room was done with greenish-blue walls and dark oak floors. Lizzie's bedspread was dark blue while Josie's was dark green. The pillows on Lizzie's bed were dark green and the pillows on Josie's bed were dark blue. They had some bookshelves in their rooms and two dressers. The twins decided that instead of putting their clothes in the walk-in closet they would put the stuff about the future in there instead, along with weapons, witches stuff, and Hope's blood.

Once their house was set up they stocked up on food and more clothes. Then, the twins signed up for high school for this year, compelling them to believe they had transcripts.

They went under the alias 'Josie and Lizzie Parker'. They knew they couldn't use their real last name because it would be a matter of time before their dad arrived in town.

Then, the twins started planning.

They made a starter list of some of the people they either will run into or should intend to run into.

**_Enemies/Possible Allies_ **

_ The Original Family: _

_ Esther Mikaelson - Enemy (Danger to Hope's birth and Hope's family/Hypocritical Bitch) _

_ Mikael Mikaelson- Emeny (Terrible Father/ Danger to Hope and her fam) _

_ Niklaus Mikaelson - Ally (Have to be careful/ Volatile temper/ Hybrid like us) _

_ Elijah Mikaelson - Ally (Noble Brother/ reveal truth about where his siblings are/Show him visions of future and Hope/ Maybe do the same with Klaus?) _

_ Rebekah Mikaelson - Ally (Good person/Just wants to be happy/Get her out of the box) _

_ Kol Mikaelson - Ally (Dangerous/ Get out of the coffin as well/Knows a lot of witchy stuff/ help get rid of Silas?) _

_ Finn Mikaelson - Unknown/Possible Enemy (Try and help him/ maybe find woman named Sage) _

_ Freya Mikaelson - Ally (Find her/ possibly have to rescue her/Reunite her with fam) _

_ Dahlia (Sister to Esther) - Enemy (Kill/ or help Freya kill) _

_ Salvatore Family: _

_ Damon Salvatore - Preferred Ally (Protect Mikaelsons over him or Elena) _

_ Stefan Salvatore - Preferred Ally (try and help with ripper problem) _

_ Lillian Salvatore - Unknown (might have to kill) _

_ Sarah Salvatore - Do nothing for now _

_ Gemini Coven _

_ Joshua Parker - Enemy (Can't kill; coven linked/ maybe kill after Kai becomes coven leader/Papa Parker is an Asshole) _

_ Jo Laughlin - Ally (Prevent Kai from merging her; instead with Luke; double the magic/ eventually reveal being bio daughters) _

_ Kai Parker - Ally (Owe future self one/ Maybe get him out of prison world/ if we do, maybe try and convince him to wait?; Help him merge with Luke; Have him take Jo's magic; After - Unknown) _

_ Liv Parker - Unknown/Preferred Ally (We're gonna get her twin killed so who knows) _

_ Luke Parker - Preferred Ally (Convince him to save his older sister and do merge instead/ reveal you don't have to be twins or 22 to merge) _

_ Rest of Coven - Unknown _

_ Mystic Falls _

_ Caroline Forbes - Family (Protect) _

_ Alaric Saltzman - Family (Protect) _

_ Liz Forbes - Family (Protect) _

_ Bill Forbes - Unknown (We'll see/ kind of a dick/ don't allow to torture mom) _

_ Bonnie Bennett - Ally/ Future Aunt (Help her/ don't let die/ however will not let ourselves be used for Elena) _

_ Sheila Bennett - Unknown (Maybe try and save) _

_ Elena Gilbert - Unknown (Who gives a shit) _

_ Jeremy Gilbert - Ally (Protect/He's adorable) _

_ Jenna Summers - Unknown (Save? Dates dad...if she's alive dad might not get with mom) _

_ John Gilbert - Enemy (Jerk/ don't care/ Let die) _

_ Tyler Lockwood - Unknown/Preferred Ally (Jackass right now...mellows out later/ we'll see after he activates his curse) _

_ Richard Lockwood - Enemy (Asshole/not saving) _

_ Carol Lockwood - Unknown (maybe save?) _

_ Mason Lockwood - Possible Enemy (Maybe kill?/ or save/ Depends if we can get him to see reason) _

_ Matt Donovan - Preferred Ally (He's alive till the end so...whatever) _

_ Vicki Donovan - Unknown (Save? Nah, let die) _

_ Lexi Branson - Ally (Save no matter what) _

_ Logan Fell - Enemy (leave him to die) _

_ Anna Zhu - Unknown (Save or no?) _

_ Pearl Zhu - Unknown (Don't care) _

_ Tomb Vamps - Enemy (Kill) _

_ Katherine Pierce - Unknown (Goes after mom or dad, she dies/ possible ally) _

_ Isobel Flemming - Unknown (Let die) _

_ Enzo St. John - Ally (Save/kill people from Augustine) _

_ Silas- Enemy (Kill) _

_ Hybrids - Unknown (Leave alone) _

_ Heretics - Unknown/Possible Enemy (Maybe kill...) _

_ Sirens - Enemy (Kill) _

_ Cade - Enemy (Kill/destroy hell...) _

_ Others -(Find out as we go) _

_ New Orleans: _

_ Marcel Gerald - Ally (Befriend him/ lead him to Davina) _

_ Davina Claire - Ally (Befriend) _

_ Witches of New Orleans - Unknown _

_ Vampires of New Orleans - Possible Ally _

_ Werewolves of New Orleans - Ally (Find a way to turn back into humans/lead Hayley to them) _

The first day of school on September 8th approached.

It was time for the twins to take Mystic Falls by storm.


	2. The beginning of the End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I do not own Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen. 

****

* * *

Lizzie woke up with a groan as the twins' alarm went off. She turned and pulled her pillow over her face to try and block out the noise but it turns out vampire hearing can hear through a pillow.

_Shocker._

The alarm went silent as Josie turned it off. Shortly after, Lizzie's comforter was pulled off of her, and Lizzie moved the pillow to see Josie looking down at her amused.

"Lizzie. We can't be late on our first day of school," Josie said, reaching out to pull her up.

Lizzie put her lips into a pout. "But I don' wanna..."

Josie rolled her eyes, amused.

"Up," She ordered and went over to her dresser.

Lizzie groaned but got up and went to her own dresser.

Lizzie quickly grabbed some clothes. When she looked over at Josie, she saw her heading to the bathroom, so Lizzie used her superspeed to reach it first.

"Lizzie!" Josie exclaimed.

Lizzie turned and smirked. "You snooze, you lose."

Lizzie shut the door and took a quick shower. When she got out, she changed into her outfit, an off the shoulder white top and a mid-thigh black skirt.

Josie passed her as she exited the bathroom and Lizzie grabbed her black boots that went all the way to her knees and put them on. Then she sat on her makeup stand and decided to do natural makeup except for some darker lipstick.

Then she dried her hair and styled it so it was slightly wavy. Once she was finished, Josie exited the bathroom wearing a light grey top with a short black skirt that fell mid-thigh.

"Can you do my hair?" Josie asked Lizzie.

Lizzie looked at her and nodded. "I know just the thing. Come, sit," Lizzie replied, with a grin.

Josie took a seat beside her and Lizzie began to blow-dry Josie's hair as she waited for the curling iron to heat up. When it was hot, she began to curl Josie's.

Lizzie made it so most of Josie's hair fell on her left side and gave her cute bangs. Then she used bobby pins in her hair on the right side so it stayed behind Josie's ear.

When she was finished, Josie smiled.

"I love it. Thanks, Liz."

Lizzie smiled, "Anytime, sissy."

Lizzie got up and gathered both of their school supplies while Josie did her make up. Before she left the room, she grabbed her black leather jacket and threw it on. Then, she went downstairs.

Lizzie sped into the kitchen and grabbed two blood bags and poured them into separate glasses. She began to drink one of the cups, slowly, savoring the taste.

Lizzie looked up hearing a clicking of heels and looked her sister over as she entered the kitchen. Josie had put on black heel boots and a brown leather jacket.

"Damn, you look hot," Lizzie complimented.

Josie laughed. "So do you," She replied, with a smile.

Lizzie handed Josie her own glass of blood.

"Thanks," Josie said, taking it. Josie began to drink it as she prepared breakfast. Josie made two omelets along with some bacon.

Lizzie was done with the cup of blood by the time Josie finished making the food. Lizzie took a seat at the island and started digging into the food Josie placed in front of her.

Josie took a seat beside her and began to shovel food into her mouth.

Lizzie moaned, "This is sooo good," She said, glancing at her twin.

Josie laughed. "Thanks," Josie said, humbly.

"This is why I love you," Lizzie said.

Josie rolled her eyes in amusement. "Wow, the only reason you love me is my cooking? Mmm, maybe I'll go somewhere else, where I'll be appreciated for more than just my good food," Josie said, sarcastically.

"Oh, come on Jo, you know that isn't the only reason. It's just the main," Lizzie joked as she finished her plate.

She stood up and put the plate into the sink and sprayed it with water.

Josie finished her own food and gave her dirty plate to her twin. Josie went to grab their backpacks, while Lizzie cleaned the plates.

Once she was done, Josie handed Lizzie her backpack. The twins checked through their backpacks to make sure they had everything, which they did. The twins then checked to make sure the glamour on their phones were still active. After all, their phones were over 20 years too new.

Huh...who would have ever thought that would be a problem?

They left the house going to their car which was a black Chevy Camero. Lizzie hopped into the driver's seat with Josie on the passenger side.

Lizzie drove to school and when they arrived, they parked front and center. They could see students pointing at the car and twins exchanged a look.

"Shall we enter with style?" Lizzie asked, smirking.

Josie grinned. "We shall," She said, as she took off her seat belt.

The twins exited the car smoothly, hearing that whispers that erupted as they walked around the car until they were standing in front of it. The two girls smirked, linked arms, and walked forward.

All eyes were on them, even a certain Salvatore.

"Holy shit, they're hot," someone said.

The teenage boys were staring in awe, while the girls were glaring with either jealousy or lust.

They entered the school and went to the office to get their schedules and locker numbers. Which happened to be side by side.

Wonder how that happened? _Wink wink_

The twins' schedules also were the exact same.

A throat was cleared behind them and they turned to see Stefan Salvatore next to them by another secretary. He clearly just got his own schedule.

Lizzie raised her eyebrows. "Can we help you?" She asked, rudely.

Josie elbowed her and gave her a look. Lizzie rolled her eyes but quieted.

"Hi, sorry for my sister. She is just in a cranky mood from having to get up early for the first day of school," Josie apologized, with a warm smile on her face.

He laughed. "It's no problem, I completely understand," He said, with a friendly look on his face.

He paused and looked between them, confused.

"Your sisters?" He asked.

"Twins, actually," Lizzie piped up.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Huh, I didn't realize that. Well, my name is Stefan, Stefan Salvatore," He introduced himself.

The twins exchanged a look.

"Lizzie..." Lizzie started, with a smirk.

Josie moved forward slightly. "Josie..."

"Parker," They finished in unison.

Stefan looked between them, shocked.

"Wow. Yeah, you two are definitely twins."

They laughed.

"Yeah, so are you new as well?" Josie asked.

He nodded. "Yeah."

Lizzie's face lit up as she got an idea. "Hey, how about we stay together? After all, new students should always stick together," She said, slyly.

Josie looked at her sister in surprise before nodding in agreement.

"Um, sure. Why not?" Stefan replied.

Josie glanced down at her schedule. "What are your classes?" She asked.

He handed over his schedule and the twin looked at it in surprise.

"What? What is it?" Stefan asked, looking between them.

"You have the same exact schedule as we both do," Lizzie said.

"Really?" He looked as shocked as the sisters did. Then he paused as he realized something. "Wait, you two both have the same schedules?"

"Yeah." Josie replied. "We prefer to stick together, so we asked for the same classes."

Stefan nodded. "That makes sense," He commented.

Lizzie checked the time.

"Shit, we should head to class," She exclaimed.

Josie nodded, definitely.

The two began to walk out of the office, stopping to glance back at Stefan.

Josie looked at him curiously. "You coming?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll be right behind you," Stefan said.

The two girls leave and start to walk to where their Spanish class was. They heard something behind them and turned to see Stefan bump into Elena Gilbert AKA Little Miss Entitled or as most people know her, the Doppelganger.

Lizzie watched the weird interaction the two had in amusement. And Stefan turned back to see both of them staring at him, trying not to laugh.

He rolled his eyes at them and walked over.

"Not a word."

Josie and her shared a look before they each linked an arm with his and began to pull him to their first class.

They entered the Spanish class and greeted the teacher, before taking a seat at the back of the class. Lizzie took a seat on the right of Stefan and Josie took one on the left.

"So, favorite color?" Lizzie said, turning to Stefan "Mines Lilac."

He started with surprise before replying, "Blue," He answered.

They both glanced at Josie, who looked up from what she was doodling. Stefan smiled at the adorable look on her face, while Lizzie rolled her eyes.

"Umm, Yellow," Josie said after a moment of consideration.

Lizzie turned to Stefan. "Alright, now you ask a question," She said, firmly.

He thought for a bit before saying, "Favorite hobby? I like reading," Stefan said.

"Cooking and running," Josie said, far more quickly this time.

However, Lizzie had to think about this question.

Definitely not cooking...

Practicing magic was one but she couldn't exactly say that at least not yet.

Killing people was another, but once again, can't say that.

Creating spells was fun too...

Sketching!

She used to sketch with Hope all the time.

She looked over to see Josie and Stefan looking at her, waiting for her answer.

"Sketching," She said finally.

"Nice," Stefan said, nodding his head.

"Josie? Your question?" Lizzie asked.

"Umm," Josie tapped a finger on her chin. "How about...Favorite food? I really like to eat any type of Italian pasta."

Stefan smiled at that. "Hey, I'm Italian and I know some really good pasta recipes."

Josie's face lit up. "Oh, my god. You have to come over sometime and make some. I'm begging you," She said, with hopeful eyes.

He laughed, "Sounds good. Anyway, to answer your question, I would say...Mediterranean chicken pasta."

Lizzie raised her eyebrows, curious.

"Huh, interesting. For me though...god, I'm very indecisive when it comes to food," She said, with a slight frown.

Stefan cocked his head, "Then...tell me your main favorites," He suggested.

"Um, I would say, and don't judge, pork rinds..." She started.

Josie wrinkled her nose in disgust. While Stefan just looked surprised.

"Also filet mignon, and Beignets," She finished.

"Beignet?" Stefan asked, surprised.

"Yeah, we had a friend who grew up in New Orleans and introduced them to me," Lizzie explained.

Stefan gave her a look of understanding.

The three continued their question game in the next few classes. By third period, they had run out of questions to ask.

In fourth period, they were approached directly by Caroline. Both the twins were tense and were avoided looking at her during the meeting, which Stefan noticed.

"What was that about?" Stefan asked as they walked to their history class.

Lizzie just looked down, too upset to reply.

Josie hesitated before speaking up, "She just reminded us of someone we lost. Someone we really cared about."

Stefan looked at them in understanding.

"I'm sorry."

Lizzie gave a weak smile, looking the most vulnerable that Stefan had ever seen her.

"Thank you," She whispered.

"Will you guys be okay to go to our next class?" Stefan asked. "We can skip if you want?"

Oh Stefan, ever the gentleman.

"No, we'll be fin-" Josie cut off, seeing their mother in the history class. Lizzie looked around Josie and spotted the same thing.

Both girls were frozen.

Stefan was quiet before grabbing both of their hands and began to pull them away from the class. They looked at him in confusion.

"What...where are we going?" Lizzie asked confused but also relieved.

"You two need a break, so that's what we're taking," Stefan replied.

He dragged them out of the school and towards the twin's car.

He turned to them and held out his hand.

"Keys?"

Lizzie narrowed her eyes. Did she really want him driving her car?

He raised an eyebrow and Lizzie rolled her eyes, reaching into her backpack to hand over the keys.

Stefan got into the driver's seat, while Lizzie took the passenger's seat with Josie in the back.

He began driving and Lizzie looked at Josie with a confused look through the rearview mirror. Josie just shrugged, not having a clue what was happening.

Stefan turned on the music and the music for Bohemian Rhapsody began to play on the radio. Both girls grinned, and Stefan glanced at them confused.

" **Is this the real life, is this just fantasy?**

**Caught in a landslide no escape from reality**

**Open your eyes look up to the skies and see**

**I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy** " Josie sang, and Lizzie laughed.

Josie pointed at Lizzie and Lizzie nodded.

" **Because I'm easy come, easy go**

**A little high, little low**

**Anyway the wind blows**

**Doesn't really matter to me, to me** " Lizzie sang, nodding her head to the beat.

" **Mama, just killed a man**

**Put a gun against his head**

**Pulled my trigger, now he's dead**

**Mama, life had just begun**

**But now I've gone and thrown it all away** " Josie sang.

Stefan was trying not to laugh as he drove. Lizzie began to nudge him pointedly. He shook his head but Lizzie refused to relent.

Stefan hesitantly sang the next part.

" **Mama, ooh, ooh**

**Didn't mean to make you cry**

**If I'm not back again this time tomorrow**

**Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters** "

Both girls were smiling as they watched a smile creep up Stefan's face.

Then all three were singing along to the radio.

By the time the song was done, the three were out of breath. Stefan pulled into an area that had trails that lead into the woods.

"Where is this?" Lizzie asked, curious. She unbuckled her seat and got out.

"You'll see," Stefan replied, getting out as well.

Lizzie looked over to see Josie come to stand beside her.

"Come on," Stefan called as he began to walk towards the start of the trail.

The twins followed, taking in the scenery.

Lizzie breathed in the scent of the trees, dirt, and flowers. She smiled as she realized that she could also smell that a deer and it's fawn had been standing over to the right about an hour ago.

Josie smiled, smelling that as well. They didn't notice Stefan looking at them with a knowing look. Stefan led them on to the trail, and the twins shared a look as they could hear rushing water in the distance.

Not long after, they came upon a bridge and the sound of water crashing was almost deafening. The twins had to take a moment to adjust their hearing so they weren't overwhelmed by the sound. They looked past the bridge that went over a body of water and gasped.

A beautiful waterfall stood sparkling as the sun caused rainbows to appear in the water.

"Whoa..." Josie whispered.

Lizzie nodded. "Yeah..."

Stefan smiled at their reactions. "Beautiful, right?"

"How have we never come here before?" Lizzie asked Josie, staring in awe.

Josie shook her head. "I have no idea."

Stefan watched them silently.

Josie and her took in every single detail they could.

Lizzie glanced at Stefan.

"Why did you take us here?" Lizzie asked.

Stefan shrugged. "You two looked like you needed someplace to relax. Also, I had a question for you two."

"What question?" Josie wondered.

"How long have you two been vampires?" He asked calmly.

Both of them froze in shock.

"What?!" Lizzie shouted.

Josie turned to stare at him in shock. "I-I..Ho-How?" Josie stumbled over her words, not sure what to do.

He gave them an amused look.

"I'm a vampire and seeing as neither of your guys' blood smells appealing, means you two are vampires," Stefan explained.

"Oh..." Lizzie said, not knowing how to reply.

Josie had a look of realization on her face. "Yeah, that makes sense," She said, trying not to facepalm. How did they not realize that?

"So, how long have you two been vampires?" He asked again, leaning against a tree.

"A little over four months," Lizzie answered.

Stefan stared at them in shock.

"Y-you two were turned _four months_ ago?" He repeated.

"Yep," Josie said. And Lizzie was watching Stefan's reaction in amusement.

"How are you guys able to stay in control so well?" Stefan questioned.

Lizzie shrugged, "I don't know, I think it's because we have each other," Lizzie said, uncertain.

Stefan's forehead scrunched up in thought.

"What do you mean by that?"

Josie stepped forward. "Our twin bond. It kept us steady and gave us an anchor so that whenever we start to lose control, we can lean on it to keep ourselves steady." She explained, licking her lips.

Stefan considered that. "Huh, I had no idea that was possible, but it does make sense," He said, as he pondered it.

Stefan was quiet, looking at the ground as he thought about their words, completely missing the silent conversation taking place in front of him.

Lizzie was looking expectantly at her sister and Josie gave a hesitant nod.

Lizzie grinned. "Hey, Stef?" She said, trying to appear confident in what she was about to say.

"Yeah?" Stefan met her gaze, immediately noticing the uncertainty in her eyes. "Something wrong?"

Lizzie shifted hesitantly. "Um, we're gonna tell you something that you may not believe at first," She said.

He narrowed his eyes. "What?" He asked.

"We'r-" Lizzie cut herself off, glancing at her twin.

Josie looked at Stefan, "We're from the future." Josie said.

His mouth dropped in shock.

"Wha-" Stefan shook his head in disbelief "that's...that's not possible."

"It's true...we're also not normal vampires...we're something called Heretics," Lizzie said.

His eyes snapped to Lizzie, wide and uncertain. "Heretics?"

"Vampire-Witch hybrids," Josie explained.

"Witches can't be vampires," He said, focusing on the one thing he could understand.

"Yes, that's true. However, there's another type of witch called siphoners. Siphoners can't produce their own magic, instead, they take or siphon magic from anything magical. For example, other witches, supernatural creatures that were created by witches, like vampires," Josie explained.

"Siphoning can also be used as a weapon because it can be really painful or barely noticeable," Lizzie piped up. "And because siphoners don't have magic of their own, they can't lose it when they turn, and they keep their siphoning ability. And seeing as we can siphon from vampires, we gain a constant source of magic."

Stefan ran a hand through his herohair.

"So you two are Heretics and time travelers?" He questioned.

"Yes...we were trying to only go back a short but the spell went wrong and we went back 21 years," Josie explained.

"We get it if you don't believe us," Lizzie said.

"No, my gut tells me you're telling the truth, I'm just trying to process," He said. Then, he paused, confused. "If you messed up the spell...why didn't you try and go back or can you not?"

The twins shook their heads and Stefan looked at them confused.

"We planned to go back but then Lizzie had an idea. She wanted to try and change all the bad things that happened in Mystic Fall. And if we did that, we could stop the event that we wanted to stop," Josie said.

He considered that and looked between the two of them.

"Tell me everything."


	3. Lizzie spots with her little eye...a jealous brat

* * *

"We can't tell you everything..." Lizzie started, looking at Stefan. "Because we don't know everything."

"But we will tell you what we think is safe to tell you," Josie said.

Stefan glanced between then confused, "Why wouldn't it be safe?" He asked.

"Let's just say that there are some supernatural creatures out there that have the ability to see into people's minds, vampire or not," Lizzie explained. "So we just want to be on the safe side."

"Ok..." Stefan agreed.

The twins walked onto the bridge and sat down, side by side. Stefan raised his eyebrow curiously.

"What? This is going to be a long conversation so we may as well get comfortable," Lizzie said, before glancing at the waterfall.

"Sooo, what do you want to know first?" Josie asked.

"How about we start simple...What happened with Elena?" He inquired.

"Umm, that's actually a very complicated question..." Josie replied. Stefan raised his eyebrows.

Lizzie shared a glance with her twin. "You probably should be more specific. For example, Do you want to know about your relationship with her? Or do you want to know why she is a doppelganger? Or What happens to her during her Junior year..or Senior...or even college? Because I can tell you now, a lot happened."

Stefan looked down in thought.

"How about my relationship with her..." He said finally.

Lizzie looked at Josie, silently telling her to answer.

"You two were together for a little while but then..." Josie trailed off.

Stefan narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "But then, what?" He asked, warily.

"She dumped you for your brother," Lizzie bluntly said.

Stefan froze as he processed the information.

"Lizzie!" Josie shouted, smacking her sister's arm. "What the hell?"

"What?" Lizzie questioned.

She was just being honest.

Josie facepalmed in exasperation.

"Oh, my god..." She muttered. "You have zero tact."

Lizzie gave her sister an offended look.

"No, it's okay," Stefan said, coming back to reality.

"No, it's really not,"Josie said, frowning.

Stefan sighed. "Yes, it is. I know she didn't mean anything by it," He said.

Josie frowned before letting it go for now.

"You know you can still date her, right? Us being here might change how you two end up," Josie urged.

Stefan shook his head. "I-I don't know. If what you say is true-"

"-Which it is," Lizzie interrupted but then yelped a second later as Josie elbowed her in the ribs.

"Then, Elena may be more like Katherine than I initially thought." Stefan finished. Then he paused as he realized something. "Katherine is-"

"-We know who she is. The 3rd doppelganger AKA the _Baddest Bitch Of All,_ " Lizzie whispered the last part as if telling a ghost story. "She screwed you guys over a bunch of times."

Stefan paused. "How-how? She's dead..."

"Oh," Josie's eyes widening in realization. "You don't know..."

"Know what?" Stefan asked.

Josie glanced at Lizzie for help but she was eyeing her nails as if they're the most fascinating thing in the world.

Sorry, Sis but you're on your own for this one...

Josie looked back at Stefan, who was looking at her expectantly.

"Well, you see, Katherine may have faked her death."

"What!" Stefan shouted, standing up. "W-why?"

"Because she was being hunted by the Originals," Lizzie said, glancing up at him.

"The Originals?" Stefan asked, confused.

"They are the first-ever vampires to be created. They are called the Original Family because they are all siblings," Josie said.

"They were born a thousand years ago to their parents, Mikael and Esther, who are both assholes, and honestly, they both deserve a slow and painful death," Lizzie said, her eyes dark in dislike.

"Esther was a very powerful witch and the one who created vampires. Mikael and Esther had seven kids. The firstborn was Freya, who disappeared when she was a child. Esther told Mikael that she died in the plague but it was later revealed that Esther made a deal with her sister and gave Freya to her," Josie explained.

Stefan stared in disbelief, "She gave up her own daughter?" He said, looking horrified at the idea.

"Yeah, she's a terrible mother," Lizzie said. "Anyways, the second born was Finn, then there was Elijah, next Niklaus, then Kol, then Rebekah, and finally Henrik."

Josie nodded. "Essentially, one day the youngest son was killed by wolves on the full moon and the Father turned to Esther ordering her to find a way to make them stronger, and the result was vampires. Originals can't be killed by anything that can kill regular vamps. However there is a specific weapon that can kill them and they can be killed by the very thing that created them, witches," She explained.

"Wow, I had no idea..." Stefan said. "Wait, what do you mean by the youngest being killed by wolves?"

"Werewolves," Lizzie clarified.

Stefan's eyes widened in shock. "Werewolves don't exist," He said, shaking his head.

"Yes, they do. The curse is genetic and is passed down to every child. However, it can only be unleashed if they kill someone, accident or not." Josie explained.

"Their bite is also poisonous to vampires and there is technically only 1 cure for it right now," Lizzie mentioned.

"What's the cure?" Stefan asked.

Lizzie smirked. "We are." She replied.

"What?" Stefan exclaimed looking between the two. "How?"

"We're siphoners and the poison is of magical origin." Josie explained.

"And you siphon magic..." Stefan whispered in realization.

"Yep. And funny enough, witches call siphoner weak when in reality we are incredibly powerful," Lizzie grinned, proudly.

Stefan looked at them curiously. "You said there's only one cure right now, what do you mean by that?" He asked.

"Alright, you know how we mentioned that one of the Original's names was Niklaus or Klaus?" Josie asked.

"Yeah..." Stefan said, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, Klaus was the son of Esther and a werewolf through an affair." Lizzie started.

Stefan looked at her as the realization hit him. "Wait, are you saying what I think you're saying?" He said, looking surprised.

"Klaus is the Original Hybrid's, part wolf, part vampire. He's considered to be the most powerful being on the planet." Josie piped up. "And his blood is a future cure for a werewolf bite."

"Future?" Stefan questioned, narrowing his eyes in confusion.

"When it was revealed that he was born from infidelity, Mikael ordered his wife to bind Klaus' werewolf side. And for the last thousand years, he has been trying to break it. However, there is one very important ingredient needed to break the curse..." Lizzie trailed off.

"I'm not going to like what it is, am I?" Stefan asked, feeling unease rise in his stomach.

Both twins were silent as they tried to decide if they should tell him the truth of not.

"The sacrifice of a Doppelgänger," Josie finally said.

"Elena..." He uttered, as he recognized the danger Elena was in.

The twins glanced at him in concern, when they heard him intake sharply.

"That's why Katherine was running from them," He said, looking at them intensely. "She ran from the sacrifice."

"Yes." Lizzie nodded.

"If Klaus finds out about Elena, he's going to want to use her to break his curse, right?" He asked.

"Pretty much," Josie agreed.

Stefan got a determined look on his face, which Lizzie noticed instantly.

She knew what he was thinking...

"The sacrifice has to happen," Lizzie interrupted Stefan's train of thought.

"What?" Stefan exclaimed. "No, it doesn't."

"Yes, it does," Lizzie kept pushing. "If we tell Klaus the truth about how to create more hybrids, he'll find a way to bring Elena back to life."

"What truth? Hybrids?" He asked, looking between them.

"Klaus wants to make others like him. Hybrids. However, they have to drink the blood of a doppelganger to complete the transition, so he needs her alive," Josie explained, calmly. "Besides, Klaus could be a powerful ally or a deadly enemy."

"And we prefer the first," Lizzie commented.

"God, this is insane. I had thought there were only vampires, witches, and recently doppelgangers out there. But now there are siphoners, werewolves, heretics, and hybrids?" Stefan sighed.

Both of the twins winced.

There were even more creatures than that herohair...

"Hold on, I just realized something," Stefan said, tilting his head. "Are your guys' names really Josie and Lizzie Parker?"

"No," They replied in unison.

"Well, our names are Josie and Lizzie but our last name isn't Parker," Josie clarified.

"So..what? You two just picked a random last name?" Stefan asked, looking between both of them.

"No, Parker is the last name of our biological mother's family," Lizzie explained.

"Our real last name is Saltzman," Josie revealed.

Stefan paused as he realized Lizzie said 'biological'.

"What do you mean by biological mom?" Stefan inquired. Most likely assuming they were adopted or something.

"She didn't give birth to us," Lizzie said, simply.

"Uhhh...tha-I don't know what to say to that," Stefan muttered. "How is that possible?"

Josie shrugged. "When we were fetus', our biological mother was stabbed and our biological coven did a spell to transport us into a vampire in an attempt to save us. Which worked, and the woman gave birth to us and raised us as her own," She said.

"Who?" Stefan asked, thoughtfully.

"Caroline Forbes," Lizzie said.

She felt a flash of pain as she spoke her mom's name.

God, she missed her, so freaking much.

"Caroline Forbes?" Stefan repeated, eyes wide. "Wow, I did not expect that..."

Lizzie narrowed her eyes defensibly. "She was the best mom I could ever ask for," She growled, eyes flashing dangerously.

"Hey! I didn't mean it that way," Stefan soothed. "I just wasn't expecting it to be someone I knew."

Lizzie relaxed slightly.

Stefan looked between them, thinking. "Your reaction...at the school. Did something happen?"

Lizzie flinched, hands curling into fists with her nails digging into her palms, hard enough to draw blood, while Josie stiffened.

A flash of pain seared through her palms, and the pain from losing her mom lessened ever so slightly

Josie swallowed thickly, "In our time period, s-she's de...no longer there."

Stefan looked at them in understanding, "I know it doesn't help...but I'm sorry."

Lizzie's eyes were slightly watery as she looked up to meet his gaze.

"Thanks..." She whispered.

Stefan looked at her hands, smelling blood. He reached out and uncurled her fists slowly. Once they were open, he squeezed them tightly.

"Don't do that." He scolded. "Hurting yourself isn't the answer...even if it gives you some relief, it doesn't last."

Lizzie nodded hesitantly and Stefan released her hands. Then, she wiped her palms on the bridge to get rid of the blood.

There was silence for a short bit, when Lizzie felt herself start to yawn.

What time is it?

Lizzie glanced at her phone, eyes widening as she realized the time. They had been talking for hours.

She glanced up, immediately noticing the sunset.

How did they not notice it was getting dark?

"Damn, it's late," Lizzie said aloud. And Josie looked over at her furrowing her brow, and Lizzie showed Josie her phone.

Josie gasped in surprise. "We have been talking for hours..." She said, in realization.

Stefan glanced at his phone as well, raising his eyebrows. "Time really does fly," He said.

Lizzie pushed herself to her feet, stretching as she did so.

"I don't know about you two, but I'm kind of craving some human food," Lizzie cracked her neck.

"Let's go to the grill," Josie suggested.

Stefan and her agreed, and the three raced to the car using their vamp speed.

Surprise

Surprise

Stefan won...

* * *

The three of them entered the Mystic Falls Grill, glancing around curiously. In one area of the grill, a bunch of jocks were hanging out, playing pool.

And at one of the tables, sat Caroline Forbes (AKA Momma Bear), Elena Gilbert (AKA No one cares), and Bonnie Bennet (AKA Witch with a Death Wish).

Caroline's laser eyes locked onto them and stood up. She walked over to them confidently.

"Hey, why don't you three come to sit with us? We would _love_ to get to know you guys..." Her eyes didn't move from Stefan.

"Umm..." Stefan glanced at the twins. "Sure?"

"Great!" She said cheerfully. Caroline looked at the twins and seemed to freeze. There was something strange in the way she looked at them.

She shook her head and the look disappeared. She walked back to the table and began to set up more chairs. And the three vampires were left puzzled.

"What was that about?" Josie wondered.

Lizzie shook her head, "I have no idea..." She muttered.

The three walked over to the table and the three teenagers looked at them expectantly.

Stefan took a seat with the twins on either side of him.

"Alright, everyone, this is Stefan Salvatore," Caroline introduced, then turned to the other two girls. "And these are the Parker Twins, Josie and Lizzie."

She pointed at each of the twins as she said their names.

"You two are twins? You guys don't look anything alike," Bonnie asked Josie and Lizzie.

Josie smiled, "Yeah, we get that a lot," She said.

"Anyway," Caroline interrupted. "The hot girl on my right is Bonnie Bennett while on my left is Elena Gilbert."

Elena smiled, "It's nice to meet you guys. We don't often get new students."

"You as well," Stefan said, nodding at her.

Elena blushed with a smile.

Lizzie narrowed her eyes, wondering if Elena was falling for Stefan already. He hasn't even said anything to her.

Caroline also looked annoyed -probably assuming that she didn't have a chance with Stefan now- and tried to redirect the conversation.

"So, you guys were born in Mystic Falls?"

The twins nodded.

Stefan smiled warmly at the twin's future mother. "Mm-hmm. And moved when I was still young, just like the twins," He said.

"Parents?" Caroline interrogated, looking between the three.

Both of the twins tensed and Stefan reached out under the table and grabbed both of their hands.

He squeezed them lightly, silently telling them he was there.

"My parents passed away," Stefan said. And the nosy teenagers looked at the twins.

Lizzie's face darkened, noticing the looks.

"Our parents were murdered a little over four months ago, so if we could please move off this topic, that'd be great," Lizzie said coldly.

Josie winced but didn't disagree.

Stefan pressed his leg against Lizzie's, still holding both of their hands.

The three girls gasped at the harsh words.

Caroline and Bonnie glanced at Elena.

"I'm so sorry, to all of you," She said, like the perfect princess she was.

Josie nodded in thanks as did Stefan, while Lizzie just tightened her grip on Stefan's hand.

There was an awkward silence before Elena spoke up again.

"Any siblings?" Elena asked them or more like asked Stefan.

Stefan glanced at her. "None that I talk to."

Lizzie snorted, "Ever heard of giving a straight answer," She whispered under her breath.

Stefan nudged Lizzie with his elbow, giving her an exasperated look. While Josie just hid a smile behind her hand.

The other three exchanged looks, wondering what that was about.

Lizzie really loved vampire hearing.

Josie moved her hand and looked between the three girls.

"It's just me and my sister."

Bonnie looked between the twins curious. "What's it like having a twin?" She asked.

They both grinned.

"Amazing," Josie and Lizzie said in unison, causing the other girl's eyebrows to shoot up to their hairline.

Lizzie smiled her first real smile since entering the grill. "We do practically everything together," She said.

"Like the time we joined the Soccer team..." Lizzie said.

"And then the Basketball team..." Josie continued.

"And don't forget Gymnastics. We did that for many years," Lizzie said, grinning at her sister.

Caroline's head shot up, her eyes wide. "You two should try out for cheerleading!" She said excitedly.

"I don't know..." Josie said.

"Pleeease," Caroline begged. "With your gymnastic history, you two would do so good."

Lizzie frowned in though.

Con...Have to spend time with the doppelbitch.

Pro...She quits soon.

Con...Have to be around her dead mom.

Pro...Get to be around her dead mom.

"They'll do it," Stefan answered for them.

And the twin's heads snap in his direction.

"What?!" They both said together.

Stefan just looked at them like a stern parent.

The irony was he had technically been their stepdad before he died...

"You're doing it, you two needed some extracurriculars anyways."

Both the twins started pouting, childishly.

"You two are little kids, I swear," He said, rolling his eyes. Not noticing the way the other three girls were watching them like they were a reality tv show.

"Hey!" Josie exclaimed, offended. "We are not."

"Yeah!" Lizzie agreed. "We're practically adults."

Stefan scoffed in disbelief. "Uh-huh, surrre," He said.

"Besides, any childishness we do have, we got from our uncle who shall not be named," Lizzie said.

Josie's nose wrinkled in confusion. "Um, Lizzie? I thought we agreed to no longer hate our uncle after the, you know what happened," She pointed out.

Lizzie nodded, "I don't hate him, but seeing as he tried to kill us and failed Voldemort style, he's keeping the name," She argued, completely forgetting they were in public.

"What?" Bonnie and Elena asked.

While Caroline choked on her drink and Stefan raised his eyebrows in shock, having not known that.

"Your uncle tried to kill you guys?" Elena asked, horrified.

Lizzie shrugged. "Yeah, it's no biggie. He failed all three times, obviously," She said, with an innocent look on her face.

"H-he tried to kill you guys more than once? And you forgive him?" Bonnie asked, while the other two just seemed to be stunned to silence.

Huh, she found the ultimate way to shut up Little Miss Dopplicate.

Definitely writing that down for future reference.

"Yep." Lizzie shrugged. "Holding grudges is no fun when they're not here to hold a grudge against them, so what does it matter?"

"Ok. Moving on from...whatever that was," Caroline said, awkwardly. "Stefan, Girls, if you guys are orphans, who do you guys live with?"

Stefan looked at Caroline. "I live with my uncle."

He ignored Elena, who kept trying to catch his eyes.

Go, Stefan

"It's complicated..." was all Josie said. They were still working on that part of the cover story.

"So, Stefan, Josie, and Lizzie," Caroline said, catching all of their attention. "If you're new, then you don't know about the party tomorrow."

"It's a back to school thing at the falls," Bonnie piped up.

Lizzie snuck a look at Elena and tried not to laugh when she realized that Elena had a kicked puppy look on her face.

Damn, was she really that desperate to have all the guys falling at her feet?

Lizzie looked at Stefan, who noticed it as well. Lizzie felt a smirk creep up her face when she noticed the thinly veiled disgust in his eyes.

It looked like someone had his eyes opened.

He glanced at the twins. "You two planning on going?" He asked.

"Please, as if we would miss a party," Lizzie scoffed, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

He smiled in amusement and looked over at Josie.

Josie just shrugged. "The queen has spoken," She said, humor in her voice.

Had they been looking at Elena, they would have seen her glaring at the twins in jealousy.

Stefan looked at the waiting girls.

"I'll be there."

"Great!" Caroline cheered. And Stefan couldn't help the amusement he felt as he recognized Lizzie in Caroline.

_'They may not be blood-related but they were definitely mother and daughter.'_ Stefan thought.

Bonnie was looking at Elena, who was looking rejected.

"Elena will be there as well," Bonnie interjected. And Elena gave Bonnie a look before smiling sheepishly at Stefan.

Stefan and the twins looked between each confused.

"That's great," Stefan said, slowly. "I'm sure we'll see you there."


	4. Operations or School?

* * *

The twins entered their house and left their backpacks in the living room. Josie collapsed on the couch, exhausted both emotionally and physically.

Lizzie went to grab 2 blood bags from the fridge and returned to her sister, handing her a blood bag and laid down with her head on her sister's lap.

"We need a plan..." Josie said, after she sipped from the blood bag.

Lizzie hummed in agreement.

"We should name what we're doing," Lizzie commented.

"Like what?" Josie asked.

Lizzie paused as she thought for a moment.

"We're planning to rescue Uncle Kai, right?" Lizzie asked, making sure.

Josie nodded, "Yeah, he saved us, dying in the process...we owe him."

"Ok, so let's call that Operation Prison Break."

Josie laughed, "Prison break?"

"Yes! I mean, we're rescuing him from a 'prison' world, so its a prison break and I don't want to use his actual name in it," Lizzie defended.

"Ok, sure. What about the Mikaelsons?"

Lizzie looked up at her sister. "Klaus will be Operation Killer Puppy. Elijah will be Operation Noble Suit. Kol will be Operation Rejected Psycho. Rebekah will be Operation Hopeless Lover. Freya will be Operation Sleeping Beauty. And Finn will be Operation Lost and Found," She suggested, with a grin.

"Wait, why is the one for Uncle Kai the only one based on what we're actually doing? Also explain the names," Josie ordered

Lizzie shrugged. "I wanted to name one of them, Prison Break. Besides after that the operation will become Operation Serial Uncle because he's a serial killer, so yeah..." She said.

"Anyways, the reason for the Mikaelson's names is because Klaus is part wolf and part Vampire, so Killer puppy. Elijah always wears a suit and is known as the noble Original," Lizzie started.

"Kol is seen as the most psycho Original and Hope said that he felt like a reject in his family, so ta-da," Lizzie said, with jazz hands.

"Then Rebekah is always trying to find love but never really found it until that vampire Marcel. And Freya keeps getting put to sleep by her crazy aunt. And finally, Finn is lost at the moment but we will help him find himself by finding Sage or at least love," Lizzie explained.

"Huh, I guess it works for now," Josie shrugged. "What about their parents and Aunt?"

"Hmm, Mikael can be Operation Terrible Dad, or should that go to Joshua Parker? Eh how about Joshua Parker is Operation Dead Dad because I'm most likely going to kill him after Uncle Kai becomes Coven Leader," Lizzie said.

Josie nodded. "You won't be alone in that," She agreed.

"Yay! Twin killing spree!" Lizzie cheered.

Josie rolled her eyes. "It's one person, that's not a killing spree," She pointed out, amused.

"Gemini Coven..." Lizzie said simply.

"Okaaay, maybe it will be a killing spree," Josie said.

Lizzie grinned. "Anyways, Esther will be Operation Mama Original, and that's self-explanatory. While Dahlia will be Operation Rumpelstiltskin because she likes to steal firstborns," She finished.

Josie snorted in amusement. "Alright, that's good for now. We'll need to write these down you know..."

"Hey! I have more though," Lizzie said, sitting up.

Josie got up and grabbed a paper and a pencil.

"Then, write them down. We'll go over them later."

Lizzie immediately got to writing.

_Missions:_

_Operation Prison Break/Serial Uncle - Uncle Kai_

_Operation Killer Puppy - Klaus_

_Operation Noble Suit - Elijah_

_Operation Rejected Psycho - Kol_

_Operation Hopeless Lover - Rebekah_

_Operation Sleeping Beauty - Freya_

_Operation Lost and Found - Finn_

_Operation Terrible Dad - Mikael_

_Operation Dead Dad - Joshua Parker_

_Operation Mama Original - Esther_

_Operation Rumpelstiltskin -Dahlia_

_Operation Survivor Clone - Katherine_

_Operation Southern Ripper - Stefan_

_Operation Civil Jackass - Damon_

_Operation Mother-Daughter - Anna and Pearl_

_Operation Bubbly Mom - Caroline/Mom_

_Operation Badass Witch - Bonnie_

_Operation Baby Gilbert - Jeremy_

_Operation Grandma Sheriff - Liz Forbes_

_Operation Augustine Vamp - Enzo_

"Lizzie...that's a lot..." Josie said.

"Yeah well, a lot happened, besides there is so much more-" Lizzie cut off as Josie took the pencil from her hand.

"We have school tomorrow, it's time to go to bed," Josie said and began to drag Lizzie to their room.

* * *

The next day, the twins got ready for school. Lizzie threw on a blue top with dark jeans and her leather jacket and black ankle boots. While Josie was wearing a yellow top with light blue jeans with holes in them and black tennis shoes and her denim jacket.

They left the house, quickly and rushed to school as they were running late. When they arrived they went to their first class and met up with Stefan.

When it was time for lunch, Josie spotted Jeremy Gilbert off to the side, alone. She considered him silently.

Josie glanced at Lizzie and Stefan. "I need to go do something, I'll meet you guys in history."

Lizzie looked at Josie confused, but nodded.

Stefan and Lizzie walked away.

Josie walked over to where she saw Jeremy sitting against a tree and approached him hesitantly.

"Hey," She called out softly.

Jeremy's head shot in her direction, startled.

"Hi?" He greeted, confused.

Josie pursed her lips, "Can I sit?" She asked, nodding to the spot next to him.

He looked at the area, surprised.

"Uh, sure?"

"Thanks," Josie said, sitting next to him.

"You're Jeremy, right? Jeremy Gilbert?" Josie asked.

"Yeah," He said.

He paused as he considered something.

"Why are you talking to me? Did my sister send you or something?" He asked, voice full of hostility.

Josie snorted. "First of all, I would have to be friends with her for that to even happen, which I'm not. Second of all, why would your sister send me to talk to you?" She said, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I'm a druggie and she wants me to grow up," Jeremy sneered.

Josie was quiet.

"Four months ago, my sister and I saw our parents murdered in front of us," Josie said, finally.

He tensed in surprise beside her. He turned his head slightly, showing he was listening.

"And it was like time froze...but in the end, the world keeps on moving, even if you don't."

"What? Is this your attempt to tell me to stop doing drugs?" Jeremy asked. But his voice wasn't as mean as before.

"No..." Josie said, shaking her head. "It's your way of coping...of blocking out the pain. I have no place to tell you not to do that."

Jeremy looked at his hands, "You'd be the first to say that," He muttered.

"The world is full of judgemental people, who believe they have a right to have an opinion about other people's lives," Josie said, twirling the daylight ring on her finger. She didn't actually need it. It was more for appearance sake.

Jeremy snorted. "You got that right," He agreed.

Josie glanced at him, "Have people been telling you that eventually, the pain goes away?" Josie asked, knowingly.

Jeremy looked at her sharply. "Are you disagreeing?" He asked.

"Mm-hmm," Josie nodded. "The people that say that, don't truly know what it's like to lose someone. That's not the way it works."

"Then how does it work?" Jeremy asked, almost desperately.

Josie smiled sadly. "The pain never goes away, but it does get better with time. Eventually, it will no longer feel like a crushing weight on your chest, trying to suffocate you. One day you will look back and remember the good times you had with your parents. It will still hurt...the memories will always hurt, but it won't be so bad," Josie whispered.

"Is that what it's like for you?" Jeremy asked, voice slightly hoarse.

"No, not yet..." Josie said, shaking her head.

"Then, how-" Jeremy started to ask.

"My friend Hope," Josie interrupted. "She lost her parents and uncle a few years back, all within a short period of time...and when my p-parents died, that was what she told me and my sister. And I hope she's right..."

"So do I," Jeremy whispered, agreeing.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Jeremy spoke up again.

"My sister doesn't understand..." Jeremy said. "She constantly tells me the way I'm coping is wrong, when all she does is right in her diary, visit their graves, and ignore that it ever happened."

Josie sighed. "Your sister is grieving, I'm not saying she's right in saying your way of coping is wrong, it's not. She doesn't have a right to tell you how to grieve...but I think that's part of her way of grieving."

"What do you mean?" Jeremy asked, looking at her confused.

"Focusing on you...avoiding her pain, blocking it out by keeping busy. It's not an effective method, but it's the one she is using," Josie explained. "Also...I think she's afraid."

Jeremy narrowed his eyes. "Of what?" He questioned.

"Of losing you." Josie said simply.

Jeremy froze at that.

"You both just lost your parents, and now she's terrified of losing you as well. So, she's being overprotective and watching you every move because she doesn't want to take the chance that something happens to you," Josie continued.

"How do you know that?" Jeremy asked.

Josie pulled one of her knees to her chest and wrapped an arm around it. "Because it's me," She said, softly.

"What?" Jeremy asked, surprised.

Josie looked over meeting his eyes. "My sister is all I have left...and whenever she leaves to go somewhere without me..." Josie trailed off, looking away.

Jeremy nudged her with his arm.

"What happens?"

Josie swallowed. "I sometimes get panic attacks," She admitted.

His eyes widened.

"Oh..."

"Yeah," Josie licked her lips. "It's been happening less and less but...every once in a while it happens and it sucks."

"I-I'm sorry," Jeremy said, looking down. He looked up sharply as an idea came to him. He pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and quickly wrote something down.

Josie stared at him in confusion.

"Here," He said, handing her the paper.

Josie looked down, eyes widening when she saw the phone number.

"Call me..." He said. Josie looked at him uncertainly and he explained, "If you're having a panic attack, call me and I'll come."

Josie felt a lump form in her throat. "Thank you," She whispered. "But why?

"Because everyone needs a friend," Jeremy shrugged and stood up. "Thanks for the talk. You gave me a lot to think about."

"Your welcome, thanks for listening," Josie said, standing up as well.

"See you around," Jeremy said, giving a grateful smile.

He walked towards the school and entered, pausing for a moment at the doors to glance back at her.

Josie nodded, smiling. And he sent one last wave before entering the school.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Lizzie, Stefan was looking at Lizzie confused.

"What's Josie doing?" He asked.

Lizzie shrugged. "I don't know, I'll ask her later."

Stefan nodded before he looked at the books in his hands. "I need to go put these in my locker. I'll be back in a moment."

"Uh-huh," Lizzie responded, looking through her backpack. "I'll be at the bleachers."

Stefan nodded and walked back into the school.

Lizzie zipped up her bag and threw it on. She looked towards Josie, pausing when she saw her next to Jeremy.

Huh...She guessed 'Operation Save Baby Gilbert' was a go...

Lizzie shrugged and continued on to the bleachers.

When she reached them, she tossed her backpack onto them and took a seat, pulling out her phone. Just when she was about to strategize for 'Operation Prison Break', she heard footsteps.

She looked up to see Tyler Lockwood strutting towards her like a peacock, with his sidekick Matt Donavan.

Oh, this gonna be fun...

"Lizzie, right?" He asked, 'charmingly'.

Cue her throwing up mentally...

Lizzie narrowed her eyes. "Maybe, what do you want?"

He smirked. "Weell, as I'm sure you are aware, I'm the mayor's son," He said, with an arrogant look.

"Nope, doesn't ring a bell, sorry," Lizzie said, shrugging. And Matt snorted, amused.

He paused, surprised. "Well, I heard you've been hanging around Stefan Salvatore. And let's be real, Salvatore is a bore, I'm sure that I could rock your world a whole lot better than he could," He said, most likely trying to be sexy, which was a complete fail.

Lizzie tensed. "Ok, first of all, I'm not sleeping with him...and if I were, I could guarantee that he's a hell of a lot better than you in that department. I mean, honestly, could you even get it up?" Lizzie said, mockingly.

Tyler's face darkened and Matt was looking frantically between them.

"Dude, I think we should go," Matt urged Tyler.

"Yeah, man, you're right. This slut isn't worth it. Maybe her twin will be easier," He spat.

Lizzie went completely still, then reacted.

A second later, Tyler was on the ground, with Lizzie pinning him to the ground, punching his face. Lizzie could hear shouts and felt people try and pull her off but she was too strong.

However, suddenly she felt strong arms wrap around her waist, pulling her off of Tyler. Lizzie tried to fight them, but they were too strong.

Then the scent of woods and old cologne filled her nose.

_Stefan_

She relaxed and allowed him to pull her away. He grabbed her bag and dragged them into the school, ignoring the eyes following them.

He led them to her locker and leaned against quietly.

Lizzie hesitantly looked up, meeting his eyes.

Surprisingly they weren't full of anger. However, they were full of disappointment, which was far worse.

Especially from a man, who happened to be her step-father.

"I'm sorry..." Lizzie apologized. "I-I just- He said he was going to go after Josie, and basically called her easy. And I just...snapped."

His eyes softened. "You could have killed him..." he pointed out.

"I know," Lizzie leaned against the locker and slid down them. "Sometimes I really hate being Bipolar."

Stefan froze.

"Your Bipolar?" He asked. He had a look of realization on his face. He sat down next to her against the locker. "That makes more sense..."

"You think I'm crazy too," Lizzie whispered.

"No," Stefan said, shaking his head. "You can't control your brain chemistry, that's not your fault."

Lizzie smiled sadly. "One of my best friends used to say that," She whispered.

"What happened to them?" He asked.

"MG died, in the battle that killed my parents, and caused us to turn into Heretics," Lizzie said, looking down. "He was in love with me..."

Stefan turned to look at her in surprise.

"But I never gave him a chance," Lizzie finished, voice full of pain.

"Why?" Stefan asked, softly.

"Because I was afraid," Lizzie admitted.

"Of what?" Stefan prodded.

Lizzie was quiet for a moment. "MG was always there for me when I needed him, and I was afraid that if I gave him a chance and..." She trailed off.

"And if it didn't work out, you would lose him completely." Stefan finished in understanding.

"I was a coward..." Lizzie whispered.

"No, you weren't," Stefan disagreed.

Lizzie shook her head. "But I was..." She disagreed.

"And now, I'll never know, what could have been," Lizzie said.

"MG was your best friend, right?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah," Lizzie said.

"Would he want you to wonder about what if's?" Stefan inquired.

"No...he would tell me that it was okay, and to keep moving," Lizzie said. She gave Stefan a smile. "Thanks."

Stefan bumped her shoulder with his.

"Anytime."

Stefan pushed himself to his feet, then offered Lizzie a hand. Lizzie took it and he pulled her to her feet.

Stefan smiled, warmly, "Ju-"

"Stefan!" a voice shouted from down the hall.

And they both turned to see Elena walking towards them.

"Oh, great. It's her," Lizzie muttered under her breath.

Stefan gave her a look. "Play nice." was all he could say before Elena was right in front of them.

"Hi," Elena breathed out.

Lizzie rolled her eyes and turned to her locker, opening it.

"Elena," Stefan greeted politely. "Is there something I can do for you?"

Elena blushed. "Um, I was wondering if you would want to hang out at the grill tomorrow," She said, twirling a strand of her hair.

"Uhhh," Stefan said, looking at Lizzie for an out, but she was pretending to be occupied with her locker.

_What?_

She wasn't getting in the middle of that shit.

Stefan sighed. "Look, Elena?" He said, trying not to cause a fight.

"Yeah?" She asked, hopefully.

"I'm sure you're a sweet girl, but you and I? It's not going to happen. Sorry," Stefan tried to let down, gently.

"Oh..." Elena said, looking surprised that she was rejected.

_'Probably used to boys falling down at her feet'_ , Lizzie thought, highly amused.

"No, um, I understand. You're not ready for a relationship. No, I get that. Thank you for being honest," She said, putting on a brave face and walking away.

The second she was out of sight, Lizzie shut her locker turning to Stefan with an outraged look on her face.

" _You're not ready for a relationship?_ " She repeated, in disbelief. "How the hell did she turn you, rejecting her, into that?"

Stefan was also looking in the direction Elena went, speechless.

"I...have no idea," Stefan looked at Lizzie.

"Is she seriously that narcissistic?" Lizzie exclaimed. "I mean, I'm a narcissist but damn."

Stefan nodded, slowly in agreement.

"What's going on?" Josie asked from behind them. And they both turned to look at her before exchanging a look.

Instantly, Lizzie began to explain what happened as they walked to their history class.

The three of them entered the class and took their seats.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the three new students that skipped on their first day of school," Mr. Tanner.

Lizzie narrowed her eyes, ready for a fight when she felt someone nudge her chair. She looked back at Stefan, who was sitting behind her, shaking his head.

Lizzie took a deep breath and counted to ten. Slowly, she relaxed in her seat. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Josie, who was sitting next to her, give her a proud look.

Lizzie smiled.

The class continued on.

And the teacher began his lesson on the Battle of Willow Creek.

"How many casualties resulted in the battle?" Mr. Tanner asked the class.

Mr. Tanner looked at Bonnie.

"Ms. Bennett?"

"Um...a lot?" Bonnie said, uncertain. "I'm not sure. Like a whole lot."

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett," Mr. Tanner said, annoyed.

He turned to Matt.

"Mr. Donavan. Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?" He asked.

Lizzie and Josie both tried not to laugh.

"It's okay, Mr. Tanner. I'm cool with it," Matt responded. And the class laughed.

Mr. Tanner looked at Elena, next.

"Hmm. Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?" He asked. Did he just call everyone by their last names yet called the doppelgänger by her first?

"I'm sorry," She said, shaking her head. "I-I don't know"

"I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break," He said, like the prick he was.

Lizzie tensed as did Josie.

"Hey, asshole. Her parents died. That's not something that you just get over," Lizzie said, practically snarling.

He looked at her in surprise.

Josie nodded and backed her twin. "Yeah, you may be a cold-hearted bastard but that doesn't mean she is," She said, with a glare.

All around them, the class started whispering and a student in the back whistled.

Elena was looking at the twins, grateful.

They gave her a nod.

They looked back to see Stefan grinning at them proudly.

Mr. Tanner narrowed his eyes in anger. "Since you two are so vocal, perhaps, one of you, knows the answer..." He asked, looking between Lizzie and Josie. His eyes full of triumph, clearly thinking he won.

The twins exchanged a look before looking at the teacher.

"346 Casualties," They said in unison.

Mr. Tanner's eyes widened in surprise.

Josie leaned forward, resting her elbows on the dest. "Unless you're counting local civilians," She said, smirking.

Mr. Tanner frowned. "There were no civilian casualties."

"Actually," Stefan interrupted. "There were."

Mr. Tanner's eyes zero in on Stefan "And you are?"

"Stefan Salvatore," He replied.

Mr. Tanner raised his eyebrows. "Salvatore? Any relation to the original settlers here at Mystic Falls?"

"Distant," Stefan replied, shortly.

And the twins started laughing under their breath. They could practically feel Stefan's eye-roll at their reactions.

"Hmm...well you're wrong about there being civilian casualties," Mr. Tanner, refusing to back down.

"Yes, there were," Stefan repeated. "There were 27, sir. Confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons. They were wrong. It was a night of great loss."

Mr. Tanner looked down in irritation and the twins exchanged victorious looks.

A smirk appeared on Stefan's face.

"The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts," Stefan said.

Lizzie and Josie burst out laughing.

When the class was over, the three went to their lockers.

"That was amazing," Lizzie complimented Stefan.

"It was," Josie agreed.

"Hey!" A voice called from behind them.

They look to see Caroline walking up to them with a sign-up sheet.

"Here's the sign-up sheet for cheer," Caroline said. "You're still joining, right?"

"They are," Stefan answered for them.

Caroline handed them the sheet and the twins quickly signed up, and gave it back to her.

"Great! You guys are definitely coming to the party at the falls today, right?" Caroline asked.

Lizzie grinned. "We'll be there. All of us."

Both Stefan and Josie nodded in agreement.

Caroline clapped her hands excitedly.

"I'll see you there!" She rushed away to go deal with something.

The three exchanged looks and started laughing for no reason.


	5. Hello, brother

When the twins arrived home, they quickly did their homework. And when they were finished, they discussed Operation Augustine Vamp.

The twins decided that tomorrow they would rescue Enzo.

Maybe bring Stefan along?

Later that night, the twins got dressed for the party. Josie wore a red dress with white and yellow flowers on it that fell mid-thigh and Lizzie wore a white type dress, the style of the dress, made it look more like a pantsuit.

Josie's hair was up in a bun, while Lizzie's was straight.

Lizzie paused as they were leaving to grab something off the nightstand.

An opal necklace that had vervain in it.

_Sorry Damon, but their mom wasn't a chew toy_.

The twins grinned at each and went to the party.

Lizzie looked around curiously, spotting teenagers all around, drunk and stumbling around. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Tyler sporting a bruised face and barely stopped herself from laughing.

Then, the twin's path was blocked by the one person they were looking for.

_Caroline_.

"You two made it!" She said, excitedly.

Both of them smiled at her.

Caroline looked at their outfits. "Wow, you two look extremely hot," She complimented.

Josie grinned. "Thanks, so do you."

"Thank you," Caroline replied, smiling.

"Hey, Mo-Caroline?" Lizzie said, quickly fixing her mistake. Thankfully Caroline was too drunk to notice the slip-up.

"Yeah?" She responded, looking at them curiously.

"We wanted to talk to you for a moment," Josie said.

"Sure," Caroline said. "I have time."

The three of them moved off to the side.

Once they were out of hearing distance, Lizzie turned, moving in front of Caroline. She looked her directly in the eyes.

" _You will stay away from Damon Salvatore. He is an asshole, and you want nothing to do with him,_ " Lizzie compelled.

Caroline repeated Lizzie's words. "I will stay away from Damon Salvatore, I want nothing to do with him."

Then Josie moved forward, holding out the necklace.

Josie placed it in her hand and looked her in the eyes.

" _You will never take this necklace off,_ " Josie compelled.

Caroline put the necklace on, then blinked looking at them confused for a moment. She looked at the necklace and smiled.

"Aw, thanks, you guys. I love it. I promise I will never take it off," Caroline said.

Lizzie grinned back. "We're glad you like it."

"What are you guys doing?" A voice asked from behind.

They turned to see Stefan looking at them curiously.

"The twins just gave me this really beautiful necklace," Caroline said, showing it to him.

He looked at it and his eyes widened when he realized he could smell vervain. He looked at Caroline.

"It's really beautiful," He said, in agreement.

Caroline looked between the three of them. "Now that you're all here, let's get you some drinks," She said.

They followed her and she got them what she considered the best drinks.

"So, how are you guys finding Mystic Falls?" Caroline asked.

Josie smiled. "My sister and I like it so far."

"I like it as well. I met some really amazing new friends, that I didn't think I'd meet when I came here," Stefan said, looking at the twins.

They smiled at them.

Caroline smiled. "Well, I'm glad you guys decided to come here. Things would be very different if you hadn't."

The twin's exchanged a look.

_No kidding_.

The three hung out for a little while when they heard a scream and turned to see Jeremy and Elena running over. In Jeremy's arms was Vicki Donavan.

"Somebody Help!" Elena shouted.

Matt's eyes widened and he rushed forward.

"Vicki? Vicki?! What the hell?!" He shouted, rushing forward.

Stefan and the twins looked between each other.

"What happened to her?" Tyler asked as he and Matt ran towards Jeremy and Elena.

Matt looked at Bonnie as he reached her.

"Bonnie, call an ambulance!" Matt ordered.

"Everyone back up, give her some space!" Tyler ordered the surrounding people.

"It's her neck. Something bit her. She's losing a lot of blood," Elena exclaimed.

Stefan looked at the twins and reached over to begin pulling them away.

The three of them left quickly. Once they were far enough away, Josie kicked over a trash can in frustration.

"Damn it, how did we not know that happened?" Josie exclaimed angrily.

Lizzie ran a hand through her hair. "I don't know. Maybe it's because we've been focusing on the major events that happened and not the small ones in between?"

"We should have known..." Josie trailed off.

"Who did that?" Stefan spoke up finally.

The twins looked at him.

"Your brother," Lizzie answered.

"He's back," Stefan said, in realization. "He wants to ruin my chance at happiness again..."

Lizzie looked at Josie, silently asking a question, and Josie nodded.

Lizzie looked back at Stefan. "Come with us."

"What?" Stefan asked, looking at them in confusion.

Josie stepped forward. "We're leaving for a few days to start our plan to change the future. We'll come back, but we are going to begin one and possibly two of our Operations."

"Operations?" Stefan asked.

"Our missions. The things we're trying to change, but focusing on specific people. We call them by code names," Lizzie explained.

"What ones are you planning on doing right now?" Stefan asked, thinking the offer over.

"We're doing Operation Augustine Vamp, and we're to do a locator spell to find our bio mom. She has something we need for Operation Prison Break," Josie said.

"I have no idea what you talking about but why not?" Stefan agreed.

The twin's face lit up.

"But first, I need to confront my brother," Stefan said.

"You want us to be there?" Josie asked.

"No, I'll be fine, I'd rather Damon doesn't know what you guys are yet. I'l meet you guys tomorrow at your place," Stefan said.

"Okay, is 8 good?" Lizzie asked.

"Yeah, it's fine," Stefan said, before leaving.

The twin's headed home and began to pack up everything they needed. Weapons, some grimoires, and blood bags.

And last but not least, clothes.

They texted Caroline, letting her know they'd be back on Friday night.

She was upset, of course because they were going to miss the cheer practice for Friday's football game.

Josie and her promised to make it up to her.

They both headed to bed, ready for the next day to come.

* * *

Stefan entered the boarding house, preparing silently for his brother. He entered his room and heard a bird squawk.

He looked over as a bird flew in from the balcony and the doors were 'mysteriously' open.

_Yep, definitely Damon._

Stefan watched the bird fly over to the rafters. He paused as he felt someone watching him and turned slowly towards the balcony.

"Damon," Stefan greeted, calmly.

Damon smirked. "Hello, brother."

"Crows a bit much, don't you think?" Stefan said, watching his brother carefully.

"Wait till you see what I can do with the fog," Damon said, poking around the room.

Stefan watched him calmly. "When'd you get here?" He asked.

"Well, I couldn't miss your first day at school," Damon said. "And guess what I saw?"

"What?" Stefan asked warily.

"You skipped your last two periods to go off with two hot twins," Damon said, acting scandalized.

Stefan rolled his eyes. "I don't see how that's your problem."

"Oh, I'm sorry, but those two seem like they might be a bad influence on you," Damon mocked.

Stefan crossed his arms, annoyed.

Damon frowned when he saw that Stefan wasn't rising to his bait.

"Your hair's different," Damon said, finally. "I like it."

"It's been 15 years, Damon," Stefan said.

"Thank god. I couldn't take another day of the nineties," Damon said, circling the room. "That horrible grunge look?"

"Did not suit you," Damon chuckled. "Remember, Stefan, it's important to stay away from fads."

Stefan narrowed his eyes. "Why are you here?" He asked, voice rising.

"I miss my little brother," Damon said, jokingly.

"You hate small towns. It's boring. There's nothing for you to do," Stefan interrupted.

Damon continued exploring the room. "I've managed to keep myself busy."

"You know, you left that girl alive tonight," Stefan said. "That's very clumsy of you."

"Ah. That can be a problem...for you," Damon said, turning around.

"Why are you here now?" Stefan asked again.

"I could ask you the same question," Damon said. "However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all into one little word...Elena."

Then Damon paused. "Or at least it used to be. For some reason, you went from full of stalker mode, which was creepy by the way, to completely ignoring her...now why is that?"

"Maybe I realized that she was a lot more like Katherine then I realized," Stefan said, shrugging.

Damon froze in surprise. "Really now?"

Damon circled Stefan. "Or does it have to do with those twins, Josie and Lizzie, I believe their names are."

Stefan tensed which Damon caught. "So it is because of them..." Damon muttered.

"What is so special about the Parker twins, that they completely turned you on the girl who is a dead ringer for Katherine?" Damon said. "Maybe I'll compel them...or drink all of their delicious blood."

Stefan did his best to keep his 'brooding' face, as Lizzie called it, on. On the inside, he was dying from laughter.

If Damon went after the twins, they would destroy him, and he wanted front row seats.

"Leave them alone," Stefan growled.

Damon smirked, "Can you imagine the taste of their blood? Probably so much better than that bunny blood, you've been sipping. How about I take one and you take the other? Or we could share?"

"Shut up!" Stefan snarled and his vampire face appeared. He shot at Damon and they both went through the window.

Stefan pushed himself off the ground, looking upwards.

"I was impressed," Damon said, leaning against the hedges. Stefan turned to look at him. "I give it a six. Missing style, but I was pleasantly surprised."

Stefan straightened, with a glare.

"Very good. With the whole face-raw raw-thing," Damon mocked Stefan "It was good."

"You know, it's all fun and games, Damon, huh?" Stefan said. "But wherever you go, people die."

"That's a given," Damon shrugged.

"Not here. I won't allow it," Stefan warned.

"I take that as an invitation," Damon said.

Stefan narrowed his eyes. "Be careful, Damon. Your overconfidence may be your downfall," He said, warningly.

"We'll see..." Damon said, "Besides, I promised you an eternity of misery so I'm just following through."

"Just stay away from the twins, you won't like what happens if you go after them," Stefan threatened.

"Hmm" Damon hummed, shrugging before glancing at Stefan's hand. "Where's your ring?"

Stefan looked at his hand, eyes widening in alarm.

"Oh, yeah, the sun's coming up in a couple of hours, and, poof, ashes to ashes." Damon mocked.

Stefan paused, mind racing.

If he went to the twins, they could make him a new daylight ring...

Then, Damon chuckled. "Relax, It's right here," He said, holding Stefan's ring in his palm.

Stefan took it and put it on.

Then Damon vamped out, grabbing Stefan's throat, and threw him.

Stefan landed hard, groaning and Damon sped over.

"You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again," Damon growled.

Damon paused, hearing something from inside the boarding house.

"I think we woke Zach up. Hmm," Damon walked back to the house. "Sorry, Zach."

Damon entered the boarding house, whistling.

Stefan pushed himself up and made his way into the boarding house and up to his room. Once he was there he began to pack some clothes.

When he was finished, he left and headed over to the twin's place.

When he reached the house, he knocked on the door and Josie opened it, looking like she just got out of bed.

"Stefan?" Josie said, sleepily.

"Hey, can I stay here tonight? I'd rather not be in the same house as my brother," Stefan asked.

"Yeah, come on in," Josie motioned for him to enter.

Stefan picked up his suitcase and entered the house.

"I can sleep on the couch," Stefan said.

Josie shook her head. "No, we have many open rooms. Come on, I'll show you."

Stefan followed and Josie showed him the different rooms.

Stefan ended up picking the one right next to the twins. The theme of the room was dark green and white.

Stefan set up and thanked Josie.

Who smiled and headed back to her room.

Stefan collapsed onto the bed.

Silently promising, not to allow Damon to harm the twins in any way.


	6. The First of Many...

**A/N: I just love this picture**

* * *

_Lizzie was breathing heavily, she was running with her sister, searching for their Mom and Dad._

_"Where are they?" Josie asked, frantically._

_"I-I don't know. But we have to find them and fast," Lizzie exclaimed._

_They turned and froze. Two vampires held their parents in tight grips. One had their hand in their Mom's chest, while the other one had its hand wrapped tightly around their Dad's neck._

_"No," Josie whimpered._

_"Please don't do this, please," Lizzie begged._

_The vampires smirked, eyes white from the Necromancer's control. Then, a sickening snap echoed and a ripping of flesh as their parents fell to the ground, dead._

_Josie screamed, falling to her knees. Lizzie felt something snap and a roar escaped her as her magic exploded, incinerating the two vampires._

_There was silence, as Lizzie approached their corpses._

_She fell to her knees._

_"Mommy? Daddy?" Lizzie whispered, as her eyes filled with tears. "No, no, no...wake up. Wake up! WAKE UP!" She screamed, shaking their bodies._

_Josie sobbed behind her._

_"This can't be happening..." Lizzie sobbed against the unmoving chest of her Dad._

_Suddenly there was a snap in the woods behind them but neither twin heard._

_A split second later, Lizzie felt pain shoot through her neck and everything went black._

_Then she woke up with a gasp, above her was Hope._

_"Lizzie? Lizzie, thank god," Hope pulled her into a hug._

_"Hope? What happened?" Lizzie asked, confused. Everything was bright. Her eyes burned and she felt a weird pain in her gums. Strangely enough, Lizzie felt powerful magic thrumming through her veins._

_"Lizzie, what's the last thing you remember?" Hope gently asked._

_"The last thing-" Lizzie froze. "My mom and dad are dead."_

_"Their dead..." She repeated brokenly, over and over._

_Hope looked down. "What do you remember next?"_

_"I remember pain then everything went black," Lizzie said, then her eyes widened. "What happened?"_

_"You died," Hope whispered. "You're in transition and..."_

_"Oh, my god," Lizzie said in shock. She was a vampire...a fucking vampire. Then she narrowed her eyes. "What aren't you saying?"_

_"...so is Josie," Hope finished._

_"She died too," Lizzie realized._

_And just as Lizzie said that Josie shot awake on the other bed._

_"What? What happened?" Josie asked and Hope went over to her and began to explain what happened._

_But to Lizzie, it was all white noise._

_Her parents were_ **_dead_ ** _..._

_Josie and her_ **_died_ ** _._

_They now had to choose whether or not to complete the transition._

_Lizzie pushed herself up and over to Josie's bed._

_"Will you guys complete the transition?" Hope asked._

_And the twins stared at each and linked hands. They didn't want to die._

_"Yes."_

Lizzie shot awake, sweating heavily.

God, she hated that dream...

She constantly kept dreaming of the many battles that happened.

Why?

Because her mind wanted to drive her crazy...or crazier than she already was.

Lizzie got up and dressed. When she went downstairs, she saw Stefan and Josie eating at the table.

They greeted her and Lizzie took a plate of food.

"Hey, Lizzie? I did a locator spell to find where Jo is," Josie said. "We'll go there after we save Enzo."

'Sounds good," Lizzie agreed.

The twins and Stefan packed everything into the car, ready to go.

Once everything was set up, they got in and started the drive to Whitmore.

When they arrived, they got a hotel and began planning.

When Stefan learned about the organization, Augustine, he was horrified. Especially after finding out his brother had been captured.

Activate brooding mode.

While Lizzie and Stefan talked about the plan. Josie left to go grab the coffees. As soon as she returned they would leave to go rescue Enzo.

When she entered the coffee shop, she ordered quickly for herself and the others.

Her drink came fairly quickly but the other's took longer.

However, while she waited, she noticed a man in the corner of the room.

He was wearing a suit.

Josie barely stopped herself from spitting out her drink.

Sitting in a simple chair, sat Elijah Mikaelson in all his glory.

Holy shit...

He was hot

Wait, no.

That's Hope's uncle.

Her very hot uncle

He was probably amazing in bed

Shit...

Bad mind, very bad mind.

That image was very very wrong.

She was not Lizzie. She didn't do this.

So stop it.

Josie shook her head and continued drinking her coffee.

Josie moved forward and grabbed the offered coffee and rushed out of the coffee shop. Not noticing the dark eyes following her.

* * *

Damon entered the Mystic Grill, looking for his brother or even the Parker twins but he couldn't find them anywhere.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Caroline Forbes taking notes for something. He remembered that he saw her near the twins and his brother.

He could use her as an in, so he could find out whatever his little brother is hiding.

So he walked over and took a seat at the table.

"Hello," He greeted, smirking.

Caroline looked up at him annoyed, "Can't you see I'm busy, right now?"

Damon's eyes twitched in irritation. "You're Caroline, right? The daughter of the Sheriff?"

"Maybe," Caroline shrugged. "Who are you?"

"Damon Salvatore," He introduced and the second he did so, a look of dislike appeared on her face.

"Ugh, go away," She spat.

Damon stared at her in confusion.

What?

"I need to talk to you," Damon said, ignoring the words.

She glared at him and stood up, gathering her things.

"Fine, I'll go."

When she went to leave, Damon got in her.

" _You will tell me everything you know about the Parker twins and Stefan Salvatore,_ " He compelled.

His head snapped to the side as Caroline's hand struck his face. "Did you seriously just try and order me to do as you say? You're an ass," She snarled and walked away.

"Vervain," He whispered in realization

He growled in annoyance and stormed out of the grill. As he did so, he spotted a certain Katherine look-alike.

He stopped, eyes narrowing.

She turned and saw him, eyes widening.

"Whoa..." She whispered.

Damon smirked. "Hello, there."

* * *

The twins walked onto the campus of Whitmore College. Stefan was in the car, as back up if necessary. Lizzie looked around, keeping an eye on all the people. 

"Where will he be?" Lizzie asked.

Josie shook her head.

"I don't know, he's probably underground...so we need to find a way down there," Josie nodded at the ground.

"If I were a crazy person -which I am- who tortured people in my basement, where oh where would I keep the door?" Lizzie asked.

"Where I always had access..." Josie said.

The twins looked at each other.

"Let's go," Lizzie said, moving quickly into the main building of the college. Josie was right behind her.

The twins walked for a bit but quickly got lost.

"Where the hell are we?" Lizzie asked.

Josie frowned. "I don't know."

"We're vampires, this shouldn't be this hard," Lizzie growled.

"Let's ask someone," Josie said.

"Alright," Lizzie agreed, looking around.

Over to the right, Lizzie spotted two people, a man, and a woman, who were barely older than the twins were. They both had blonde hair and were talking to each other about something, probably an assignment.

The twins walked over and they looked up.

Lizzie felt herself frown. They looked vaguely familiar.

"Hi," Josie said. "We were wondering if you could help us out?"

The young man smiled. "Definitely. My name is Luke Parker and this is my twin Liv."

Both of the twins started.

_Well, hello, dead aunt and uncle..._

Josie didn't seem to know what to say so Lizzie took a step forward.

"Hi, my name is Jenna Forbes, and my sister is Alyssa Forbes," Lizzie introduced, calmly. Josie nodded in greeting.

"And we were wondering where Dr. Whitmore's office was?" Lizzie asked.

"Oh, yeah, we can show you where it is," Luke said, standing up.

"Can't we just give directions?" Liv asked, not wanting to get up.

Luke gave his sister a look. "We will show you where it is," Luke said, firmly.

"Thanks," Josie said.

"No problem," Luke said, and pulled his sister up. "Follow us."

They started walking in the opposite direction from where the twins had been going.

"So, how old are you two?" Luke asked, trying to make conversation.

"We're 17," Lizzie answered.

Liv looked over. "Both of you?"

"We're twins," Josie explained.

"Hey, so are we. What are the odds?" Luke grinned.

"Yeah...what are the odds..." Liv muttered.

Luke shot his sister a look, before looking at the twins.

"We rarely ever meet other twins," Luke commented.

Lizzie nodded. "Yeah, there aren't a lot of us out there."

"No kidding, " Liv snorted.

Lizzie's eyes narrowed in irritation.

Would Josie kill her, if she killed their Aunt?

The consequences could be catastrophic.

Hmm, perhaps, the correct question was...would it be worth it?

Probably no-

"So why are you guys even here?" Liv asked, rudely.

Nevermind...

Liv Parker shall die.

Josie looked over at Lizzie, feeling the danger through their bond and reached out grabbing Lizzie's hand. Josie sent reassuring pulses through their bond.

Lizzie slowly relaxed and the danger receded.

"What my sister means is, you guys are too young to go here," Luke interfered. "So we were just curious about why you were here."

"We're here to talk with Dr. Whitmore about something important, it has nothing to do with the college," Josie said.

"Cool, well this is the office. Maybe we'll see you around," Luke said.

"Yeah, see you," Lizzie waved.

Luke pulled Liv away, quietly reprimanding her for being rude.

The twins turned towards the office, and Lizzie whispered a spell under her breath and it opened. The girls glanced around, making sure no one was in sight before entering.

"Where do you think the entrance is?" Josie asked, eyes wandering the spacious office.

Lizzie considered the room. "Probably well hidden. Maybe a hidden door?"

"Let's check the walls," Josie started running her hand along the walls of the room.

However, Lizzie just narrowed her eyes, thinking.

Would this asshole do the cliche thing and have a book that you pull to open the bookshelf?

More than likely.

Lizzie walked to the bookcases lining the wall and closed her eyes to listen. She heard the sound of water dripping behind one of the bookshelves.

Bingo.

Lizzie went to the bookshelf and knocked her hand against the books, listening carefully. When she got to a red book, she heard the shifting of something metallic and stopped.

"Lizzie, what are you-" Josie started to say but Lizzie pulled the book and the bookcase swung open like a door. "Oh."

"Found it," Lizzie said, shooting a grin at her sister.

The twin entered the long hallway, freezing as they heard the bookshelf close behind them. They turned and looked at the previous exit.

The girls relaxed as they saw that it was an automatic door, and someone didn't purposely close them in.

"We may have to leave through a different door anyway, once we have Enzo," Josie said.

"Yeah, or we could just cloak him," Lizzie suggested, shrugging. "You have the blood bags, right?"

"Right here," Josie said, shaking her bag.

"Ok," Lizzie said, as they approached some deep steps. They went down them slowly, not knowing what to expect.

When they reached the bottom, they heard voices and froze.

Josie grabbed Lizzie and pulled her to the right quickly. And suddenly both of the twins were on a viewing platform.

"Oh, my god," Josie whispered, horrified.

There, strapped to a table, was Enzo.

A man, Wes Maxfield, stood over him, with a scalpel in hand as he cut him open, not even blinking as Enzo cried out.

Around them were about twenty other people.

Some were helping, some were taking notes.

"I'm gonna throw up," Josie's hand was over her mouth and her eyes were watery.

Lizzie grabbed her sister's hand to comfort her.

However, Lizzie's eyes were locked on the scene, fury written all over her face.

"I am going to kill them all..." Lizzie snarled.

Josie nodded. "Do it."

Lizzie paused and looked over at her sister in surprise.

"Really?"

Josie met her twin's eye. "One hundred percent"

Lizzie nodded.

Lizzie left the viewing area with her sister behind her.

They burst through the door and the people turned to look at them in surprise.

"Today is your unlucky day," Lizzie growled, vampire face showing.

Lizzie shot forward and tore into the neck of the person on the right. While Josie waved her hand forcing the people backward with her magic.

Lizzie dropped the body and turned to a man on her left.

She flicked her wrist and he spontaneously combusted.

Lizzie smirked darkly.

She sped over to where two people cowered. She grabbed two scalpels and stabbed on in the throat and another in the eye straight into his brain.

Lizzie glanced at another two men, who were trying to escape and froze them. She walked over and plunged her hands into their chests, pulling out their hearts.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Josie using a fire barrier to keep anyone from escaping. Lizzie flicked both her wrists again and two more fell to the ground with their necks snapped.

13 more to go...

Lizzie saw Wes, out of the corner of her eye, go for a syringe, and froze him. Lizzie lifted him into the air and used her magic to pin him against the wall.

She would allow Enzo to decide what to do with him.

Which reminded her, Enzo was looking really out of it. Who knows when he last had blood?

Lizzie turned and grabbed three metal poles and threw them at the people. One sliced right through a woman's stomach. While the other one pierced through two peoples at once.

Huh... _human shish kabob_...

Lizzie then swung the last at pull at one of the people, decapitating them.

8 left..not including the asshole on the wall.

Lizzie's hand closed into a fist and 4 went down, screaming as they clutched their heads. Blood began to pour from their nose, eyes, and ears.

After a minute they started vomiting blood and then they were dead.

Humans and Aneurysms really do not mix, do they?

Oh well.

The final four stared at them in horror...well, at Lizzie in horror.

After all, she did all the killing.

Lizzie stopped and considered them. They were the ones that had been at the back, just watching.

Eh, they get quick deaths.

She flicked her wrist and a sickening snap echoed through the room as the last four fell to the ground dead.

Josie extinguished the fire and began to open her bag. While Lizzie rushed to the metal table and began tearing the straps holding Enzo down.

"Enzo? Can you hear me?" Lizzie rapidly asked.

His eyes moved towards hers, as they tried to focus.

When his eye finally saw her, they widened in shock.

"Are you an angel?" He asked.

Josie snorted behind her and Lizzie smiled.

"No, this isn't Star Wars..." Lizzie said softly. "Besides, if I'm anything, I'm the devil."

Enzo stared at her, trying to comprehend what she just said.

"The devil was once an angel..." He said, finally.

Lizzie laughed and took the blood bag from Josie. She tore it open and put it to his mouth. Enzo immediately started drinking greedily.

And his skin gained some color as it healed from the abuse done to it.

When he finished with the blood bag, Lizzie gave him another.

By the time he had gone through 4 blood bags, he was able to sit up on his own.

"Who are you, angel?" He asked hesitantly.

"My name is Lizzie Parker and this is my twin, Josie," Lizzie introduced. And Enzo's eyes flashed over to Josie.

He was looking at her in surprise having not noticed her before. Josie gave him a warm smile.

"Hello, beautiful." Enzo greeted.

"Hi," Josie replied, blushing at the words.

"Now what do you want to do with him?" Lizzie asked, nodding towards Wes.

A dark look appeared on Enzo's face.

A second later Enzo tore into Wes' throat.

Once he was done, the twins helped him walk out of the room.

It was slow-moving but eventually, they reached the exit. Before they went through, the twins cloaked themselves and Enzo.

Enzo looked at them confused when he heard them whisper the words 'invisique'.

The twins and Enzo left the office slowly and they found it hilarious when Enzo realized they were invisible.

"Your witches?" He asked, shocked.

"Kind of," Lizzie said. "We're also vampires."

"How?" He asked.

"We were not normal witches before we became vampires. Instead, we were something called siphon witched. We don't have magic of our own but can take magic from other witches, other supernatural beings, or magical objects," Josie explained.

"And when we became vampires we kept our ability to siphon and seeing as we can siphon from vampires. We now have our own supply of magic. We're called heretics," Lizzie finished explaining.

"How did you know to save me, angel?" Enzo asked Lizzie.

Lizzie hesitated before replying. "We're from the future."

"What?!" Enzo asked in disbelief.

"It's true." Josie said.

Enzo shook his head. "You can't really expect me to believe that, beautiful?"

"You were an orphan as a child, and you were turned by a woman named Lily in 1903 because you were dying from consumption. Then, you were found by the Whitmore Family and were imprisoned by them." Lizzie said.

Josie then took over for her sister. "Later, A woman by the name of Maggie was responsible for studying your behavior and you two fell for each other. Later, she wanted to help you escape and for you to turn her into a vampire. You compelled her to forget about you and leave. Then you met Damon Salvatore-"

"Ok! I get it." Enzo interrupted. "Maybe you are telling the truth."

"We are," Lizzie said. "Now come on, Stefan Salvatore awaits with the getaway vehicle."

"Salvatore?" Enzo asked, pausing.

"Damon's younger brother, who is not an asshole," Lizzie explained.

"He's known as the good brother." Josie piped up.

Before they left the building, the twins gave Enzo the daylight ring they created for him.

He stared at them in surprise and they just shrugged.

All three of them walked slowly over to where Stefan had parked the car. The twins took off the cloaking spell and they helped Enzo into the back with Lizzie next to him, while Josie got into the passenger side.

"You are Stefan Salvatore?" Enzo asked.

Stefan looked at him, eyes sweeping his body in concern.

Which Enzo saw.

"I am."

"Alright, Stef. First, the hotel. So we can change and clean up, then the apartment where our Bio-Mom is." Josie ordered.

Stefan started the car and they went to the hotel. The twins quickly cleaned up and helped Enzo figure out how to use the technology of this century.

Once they were done, they drove to the apartment complex.

The twins got out but Lizzie paused, when she started to close the door.

"Stefan, fill Enzo in on all that you know." Lizzie told Stefan, who nodded in response.

Lizzie shut the door and walked into the building with her sister.

* * *

Joshua Parker was sitting in his office, frowning as he tried to figure out why the person he was meeting with next was here. The person never came without a reason.

Was his coven in danger?

His children?

Were the ancestors angry?

He didn't know...

There was a knock at the door and an old woman entered the room.

"Joshua Parker, the great leader of the Gemini Coven," The woman rasped.

Joshua stood up and held out his hand. "Martha Anthosa, the wisest witch there is."

"You flatter me, dear one," Martha said. "I am but an old woman who was gifted with the power to see visions by her ancestors."

Joshua waved her over to a seat on the sofa in his office. "Come, sit. You must be tired from your long journey."

"Thank you, dear," She said, walking slowly over to a seat.

Once she was seated, Joshua took a seat in the armchair opposite her.

"Is something wrong, Martha?" Joshua asked.

"There are a great many things wrong..." She said, cryptically.

Joshua frowned, irritated. "You said you need to speak with me. That it was very urgent."

"It is..." Martha said. Then, she looked at him sharply. "I am getting old. I am now 92 and I will not be here much longer, I feel."

"Are you dying?" Joshua asked.

"No..not yet. But my time draws near," Martha said. "As for why I've come. Something has disrupted my visions, changing them in unpredictable ways."

"What do you mean by that?" Joshua inquired.

Martha looked into the distance. "What used to be clear...is no longer. Chaos reigns..."

"I don't understand," Joshua said.

"My visions, that were once set and stone, have been sent into disarray," She said.

"Wouldn't that mean that you would see what is the new outcome?" Joshua prodded.

"Typically, yes. But the problem is that they won't settle on an outcome. My visions have become ever-changing. And it's your fault," Martha said.

"My fault?!" Joshua exclaimed, outraged.

"Yes..two...who share your blood...have rattled the flow of time..." Martha said.

"What do you mean by that? Time?" Joshua asked.

"Two children...twins...have yet to be born...However...they roam this realm..changing everything...Time has become agitated...And those children have no sense of responsibility," Martha spat.

"Are you saying that a future generation has time-traveled to the past?" Joshua asked, in disbelief.

"Hmm...the children...they are of your eldest daughter," Martha said.

"Josette." Joshua realized.

"Yes! And they are not normal...they are leeches of two kinds..." Martha whispered.

"What?" Joshua asked, confused.

"They leech the blood of the innocent and the magic of the pure," Martha revealed.

"Heretics..." Joshua whispered. "Both of them?"

"Yes..." Martha nodded.

"If they are vampires, they are no longer of my coven," Joshua declared.

"That is not for you to decide...They leech from their death and that magic converts into their own...In the end...they have magic in their veins...that of a Gemini. Nothing may change that." Martha warned. "Nothing"

There was silence.

"They must die," Joshua stated.

"Their deaths would not be in your best interests..." Martha said.

"Why? They are abominations."

"Perhaps...but they hold great power...and they will amass allies of many kinds...And they scheme...at this very moment...a prisoner locked in a cage...here but not here...If they succeed in their goal...though I cannot see...a great change will transpire in the Gemini Coven..." Martha revealed.

"They will not succeed then," Joshua said, determined. "For the safety of the coven, they will die by my hands."

Martha frowned. "It may be too late to stop them."

"Then...what can I do?" Joshua asked.

Martha cocked her head to the side. "Be prepared...these twins...they are fire and ice...light and dark...masters of deception yet no desire to play...Chaos echoes through their veins...their intentions are good but...outcomes never go as expected...when time is involved"

"They have good intentions?" Joshua narrowed his eyes. "They are abominations, good intentions mean nothing in the end."

Martha nodded. "Perhaps....they wish to save those they lost...and those who were lost long before. They wish to save others from the pain they were destined for...but time is a tricky matter."

Joshua frowned. "Will they succeed?"

"Mmm...unclear...They face threats from many foes...A being of true immortality...a devil that haunts the shadows...a creature that devours all... witches that hunt the duplicates...a corrupt spirit that destroys with its touch...If done right, they will succeed..." Martha said, eerily

"And if done wrong?" Joshua questioned, dreading the answer.

Martha looked at him, blankly.

"The end will befall us all..."

* * *

The twins entered an apartment building, trying to act as if they belonged. Stefan and Enzo were waiting in the car, ready for a quick getaway.

They walked up to the man behind the desk, who looked up from his phone.

"Can I help you?" He asked rudely.

Lizzie narrowed her eyes, but Josie beat her to the punch.

"Hi, we were wondering what apartment Josette Laughlin is in?" Josie asked, politely.

The guy raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, sorry. We don't give out room numbers of our residents."

Lizzie leaned forward, forcing the guy to meet her gaze.

" _Tell me what room Josette Laughlin owns._ " She compelled.

He started typing on his computer before looking back up.

"38B on the fifth floor." He said, monotonously.

"Thanks," Lizzie said, sweetly.

Lizzie turned to grab Josie's hand and started pulling her away.

Lizzie and Josie went to the elevator and pressed the button. When the elevator arrived, they entered and pressed 5.

"What if we run into her?" Josie asked.

"Well, we can't go by Parker and you definitely can't go by Josie," Lizzie said,

"How about I'll be Hope Salvatore and you'll be Freya Salvatore," Josie suggested.

"We have way too many aliases," Lizzie said but agreed with the names.

The elevator doors opened and they exited onto the floor. They walked down the hallways, splitting up to look for room 38B.

"Lizzie, over here," Josie called, and Lizzie walked over to her twin. And sure enough, Josie found the room.

Josie waved her hand over the door handle and a click sounded as the door unlocked. The twins slowly entered, keeping their eyes and ears open.

They shut the door quietly behind them and look around the apartment.

"Where the hell did she put it?" Lizzie asked.

Josie shook her head. "I don't know, but let's start looking. Who knows when she'll return."

Lizzie started in the living room area, while Josie looked in the kitchenette. The twins were looking for any magical crevices or mysterious hiding places that might be where she put it.

However, time passed quickly but they still couldn't find the ascendant.

"Damn it, where did she put it?" Lizzie asked, frustrated.

"I don't know. Where would you put something as important as that?" Josie asked.

Both girls went completely still.

"Our room," They said in unison.

They both rushed to the bedroom.

Josie frowned, "Let's search for any cloaking spells or barriers or anything magical."

"But why?" Lizzie asked, pausing as she realized something.

Josie looked at her confused. "Because she probably hid the object using magic..."

Lizzie narrowed her eyes at her sister. "Didn't you say, Dad said that Bio-Mom gave up her magic?"

"Yes-" Josie cut off as she realized what Lizzie was getting at. "But wasn't that because she gave her magic to Kai?"

Lizzie shook her head. "Elena's journal mentioned that Bio-Mom put her magic in the knife she was stabbed with, in 1994."

"Meaning, she's hiding it without using magic because she doesn't have any." Josie realized.

"Yeah." Lizzie nodded.

Lizzie turned to her dresser drawers while Josie looked around and in the bed. When Lizzie got to the sock drawer, she felt something metal and gasped.

Josie turned to look at her and Lizzie turned around, holding the ascendant in her hand.

Lizzie smirked.

"Bingo"

Josie laughed, taking the ascendant from Lizzie and put it in her bag, cloaking it as she did so.

"Let's go," Josie said.

The twins left the apartment making sure everything looked the same. They entered the elevator and returned to the first floor.

When they exited it, they bumped into a woman.

"Oh, I'm sorry," The woman said.

"No, it's okay. It's our fault-" Josie cut off seeing the face of the woman. Lizzie's eyes widened as well.

It was their Bio-Mom.

Josette Laughlin raised her eyebrows, confused. "Do I have something on my face?"

Josie slowly shook her head, not saying anything. Lizzie glanced and her twin then back at their Bio-Mom.

"Um, no. You just look like someone we know. Sorry," Lizzie said, awkwardly.

"Oh, I understand," She smiled at them and they smiled back. Kind of. Josie's was barely there while Lizzie's looked awkward as hell. "My name is Jo Laughlin."

"Um, I'm Li-Freya Salvatore," Lizzie introduced. "And this is my sister, Hope Salvatore."

"Hi," Josie said softly.

"Sisters?" Jo asked.

Josie met her eyes. "Twins, actually."

Jo stared at them in surprise. "Huh, you two may not look alike but you guys definitely have a bond."

The twins exchanged a look.

"So why are you two here? You seem kind of young to be buying an apartment and I know everyone in the place," Jo prodded.

"We're here looking for our older brother, Stefan. He was looking for an apartment and this one showed up in the search. However, he couldn't get off work to come so we came instead to see if it was even an option," Lizzie lied, easily.

"Oh, that makes complete sense. What work does your brother do?" Jo asked, curious.

"Um, he's a professor at Whitmore College," Josie said.

Jo looked at her, curious. "What does he teach?"

"He teaches the history of the Civil War. He is very knowledgeable on it," Lizzie said.

"That's interesting. Since your brother works at Whitmore College, are you two planning on going there?" Jo asked.

"We're definitely thinking about it," Josie said vaguely.

Lizzie shrugged. "We're weighing the pros and cons. Right now, we're trying to figure out if having our brother there is a pro or a con. It means he is always there to help us but he could also start breathing down our necks," Lizzie lied.

Jo nodded. "Yeah, I could see how you two would want some privacy. What do you think you'll do as a career?"

"Um, good question..." Josie said.

"I'm guessing that means you're in the stage of just trying to figure it out?" Jo asked, with a look of understanding.

"Yeah," Lizzie nodded.

"Well, it was nice to meet you guys," Jo smiled.

"But I have to be going. Long hours at the hospital. Have a nice day," Jo said, walking past them to the elevator.

The twins waved, watching the doors close.

The second they were, the twins relaxed.

"Whew, that was far too close," Lizzie said. "We need to get out of here before she realizes the ascendant is gone."

Lizzie started walking towards the exit but stopped when she realized Josie wasn't following. She turned to see Josie staring at the elevator doors.

"Jo?" Lizzie called.

"Lizzie. That was our biological mother," Josie said, softly.

Lizzie looked down, "I know..."

"Are we doing the right thing? Letting Uncle Kai out?" Josie asked.

"We owe him, Josie. Without him, we'd be dead. He saved us," Lizzie said.

Josie sighed. "I know, it's just-What if he goes after her?"

"We'll convince him not to. We'll convince him that merging with his younger brother is the better bet. I mean, if he merges with Uncle Luke, he'll get his magic, and our Bio-Mom's. Making him hella powerful," Lizzie explained. "Especially since we learned that you don't have to be 22 to merge. It's a win-win."

"Our Uncle Luke dies," Josie whispered.

Lizzie looked down. "We can't save everyone...we both know that. In the original timeline, he knew the risks, and he did them to save his sister. Do I want him to die? Obviously no but this is going to happen one way or another. This way, we may be able to lessen the casualties."

"Ok," Josie agreed, quietly.

Lizzie reached out and grabbed her sister's hand and pulled her from the apartment complex. They went to their car where Stefan sat behind the wheel with Enzo in the passenger seat.

"Did you get what you wanted, angel?" Enzo asked Lizzie.

"Yeah, we got it," Lizzie answered by getting in.

Enzo looked at Josie, who had a troubled look on her face.

"You okay, beautiful?" Enzo asked, concerned.

Josie looked up, meeting his worried gaze. "Yeah, I'm okay. Did Stefan fill you in on all the time travel details and other necessary information?"

Enzo nodded. "I look forward to seeing how you two accomplish your goals."

"So you're coming with us to Mystic Falls?" Lizzie asked, excited.

"Yes...besides I have a score to settle with the _other_ Salvatore," Enzo said, darkly.

"Great," Lizzie said, clapping her hands together. "However, can we make a detour to New Orleans first?."

Both Stefan and Enzo looked back at them confused.

"Why?" They asked in unison.

Lizzie just smirked.


	7. New Orleans

* * *

The four of them reached New Orleans in record time.

"Soo, why are we here, angel?" Enzo asked.

Lizzie looked over at him. "You'll see."

He rolled his eyes, as did Josie and Stefan.

"Ok..if you aren't going to tell us why we're here? What are we going to do?" Stefan asked.

"We're going to a bar," Lizzie replied.

"Why?" Josie asked this time.

"Because this bar is known to be frequented by the King of New Orleans, Marcel Gerard," Lizzie explained and Josie's eye widened in realization

"What, beautiful? What are we missing?" Enzo asked Josie.

"Marcel is a vampire who Klaus raised from a child. He saw him as a son," Josie said.

"Wait...Klaus, as in Original Hybrid, Klaus?" Stefan asked. And Enzo looked from him to the twins curiously.

"Ding, ding, ding. Give the man a medal," Lizzie jokes.

The guys exchanged amused looks.

They parked their car in a reservation lot and started walking.

"Do we even know where we're going?" Stefan asked.

"Nope," Lizzie replied grinning.

"Great," Enzo sighed. "So beautiful, tell me more about this thing you call the internet..."

And Josie and Stefan started to explain the internet to Enzo.

Lizzie didn't notice as she sensed magic in an abandoned building to her right.

She glanced at it, not seeing anything unique about the structure.

Except for the magic.

Lizzie glanced towards Josie to see if she noticed but Josie was too engrossed in her conversation.

Lizzie decided to check it out later.

They walked for a while before Lizzie spotted a bar called 'Rousseau's'.

"That's it," Lizzie said, interrupting the conversation.

They all look at it, before deciding to enter.

Lizzie looked around, before heading to the bar. The others followed her and they all took seats at the bar.

A blonde woman, from behind the counter, smiled at them.

"Can I get you anything specific?" she asked.

Enzo perked up. "Yes, can I get a glass of bourbon, love?"

"Right away. Anything for you guys? Although I will have to see your ID if you do want to order something."

The twins shook their heads and Stefan followed suit.

"Very well, if you guys need anything, call me over. My name is Cami," She said before moving to get the glass of bourbon.

"You know I make a habit of knowing the vampires in my city and you four don't ring a bell," A smooth voice said from behind them.

They all turned in unison.

Enzo and Stefan tensed up defensibly. Both of them stood up and moved slightly in front of the twins to protect them.

Marcel Gerard raised his eyebrows, clearly taking note of the behavior.

Lizzie rolled her eyes and pushed Stefan to the side.

"We're not staying long," Lizzie stated simply. "We don't want to cause problems in your city."

Josie rose and came to stand beside her with the boys on either side of them.

"How do you four have daylight rings?" Marcel asked, considering them.

Stefan took a step forward. "My was made for me when I turned because a witch owed a favor to my 'sire'."

"And when were you turned?" Marcel prodded.

"In 1864," Stefan replied.

Marcel looked at Enzo and the twins. "And you three?"

"1903, mate," Enzo said.

Marcel narrowed his eyes "And your ring?"

Enzo hesitated and the girls exchanged a look.

"We made it," Josie spoke up. "Just like we made our own when we turned four months ago."

Technically, the twins didn't need daylight rings because of their witch side but they made them so they wouldn't be questioned by other vampires as to how they’re walking in the sun without a ring.

Also, they both felt like it gave them a connection to their mom as they got similar rings to the one she used to wear.

Marcel froze as the information registered.

"How?"

"We're something called Heretics," Lizzie said, vaguely.

"And that is?" Marcel asked.

"A vampire-siphon witch hybrid," Josie explained.

"Siphon witch?"

"We weren't born with our own magic, instead we had the ability to take magic from other witches, or spells. And other witches consider us to be abominations," Lizzie said before looking over at her sister.

Josie nodded and continued. "When we turned, we didn't have any magic to lose and we kept our siphoning ability, which allows us to siphon from our vampire side. Meaning we have a constant source of magic."

"I've never heard of such a thing," Marcel said.

"Our kind only exists in the Gemini Coven. It's a mutation because of some magical shit gone wrong." Lizzie said.

"You two are sisters?" He questioned.

"Twins," Josie corrected.

"Hmm, and you two turned four months ago? How old were you?"

"We're 17," Lizzie said.

"You kids have stunning control for two baby vampires." He stated.

"We're not kids," Lizzie exclaimed, offended.

Marcel smirked amused. "Sure, kid. My name is Marcel Gerard and I am the King of New Orleans."

"Stefan Salvatore," Stefan introduced holding out a hand.

Marcel shook it calmly.

Enzo moved forward, drawing Marcel's attention.

"Enzo St. John."

Then Marcel turned to the twins.

"My name is Josie Parker and my sister is Lizzie." Josie introduced.

Marcel smiled. "How about you stay and get to know my town?"

"Sure."

They moved over to a table and they met Marcel's men.

Time flew by and a majority of them were drunk.

Even Josie, which Lizzie found hilarious.

Lizzie, on the other hand, wasn't.

Mainly because her mind kept going back to the abandoned building.

Lizzie decided to go check it out.

Lizzie let Marcel know and told him to tell the others when they became soberer.

He nodded.

Lizzie left the building and went in search of the place she passed earlier.

* * *

Caroline was with Bonnie at cheer practice.

"Where's Elena?" Bonnie asked.

Caroline frowned in irritation. "I don't know but if she doesn't show up soon, I am going to kill her."

Just as she said that a stylish car pulled up and Elena got out.

Bonnie gasped.

"Elena?" Then Bonnie's eyes fell on the driver as he got out. "Who is that?"

Caroline tensed seeing the man.

"Damon Salvatore. I've met him before. He's an asshole," Caroline said.

Bonnie looked at her in surprise

Elena walked over.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." She apologized. "I didn't make you wait too long did I?"

"It's okay, Ele-" Bonnie started to say when she was interrupted by Caroline.

"Why are you wearing a scarf? You never wear scarfs..." Caroline stated, narrowing her eyes.

"Caroline!" Bonnie reprimanded.

Elena shook her head. "It's fine, Bonnie."

"I just wanted to try something different," Elena said, looking at Caroline.

"Suuure," Caroline said in disbelief.

There was something wrong here, but she didn't know what.

*******

After a while of walking back the way they had come earlier, Lizzie found the abandoned building.

She walked up to it and climbed the fronts steps that creaked with every step.

Slowly she walked to the door. Lizzie reached out and turned the doorknob.

It turned.

Lizzie pushed the door open, which creaked loudly.

Lizzie entered the place hesitantly, taking note of the holes in the ground and the places where the roof caved in.

She reached her magic out and felt the magic coming from the back room.

She walked over to it slowly and opened the door, uncertain of what she might see.

However, there was nothing notable from the first look into the room.

Should she really enter?

If she wanted to find out what was the cause of the magic, she had no choice.

Lizzie slowly entered the room the magic radiated from the most. There was dust everywhere and many of the things in the room appeared worn down.

There were old wooden tables with books on them, and there were no lights to be seen. Or at least, no lightbulbs. There were some candles attached to the walls.

" _Flamma,_ " Lizzie whispered.

The candles lit up and the room brightened slightly.

She looked around curiously. There was nothing that stood out to her and there was a calming silence.

Then Lizzie noticed a woven leather bracelet on the ground by a broken chair, that looked like it had been thrown at the wall.

She walked over and knelt down, not touching it.

Lizzie reached her magic out to sweep over it, checking it for possible curses but Lizzie could not sense anything dangerous from the item.

Well, except for the fact that it had extremely powerful magic attached to it.

Hesitantly she reached out to touch it.

The moment her fingers touched the leather she was thrown into a vision.

_A little boy sat in the grass outside of a hut._

_He had brown hair with almost chocolate-colored eyes._

_He looked to be around the age of 6 years old and was wearing a greenish tunic and brown trousers._

_The sky was pitch black and the stars were shining in the sky._

_The little boy stared up at the stars._

_There was a noise from behind him. So the boy glanced backward and saw an older boy around the age of 16 or 17 come out of the hut._

_He had brown hair and blue eyes._

_The teenager looked at the little boy._

_"Kol? Why do you sit out here?" The teenager asked the younger boy, Kol._

_Kol looked down at his hands, whispering something._

_The older boy narrowed his eyes._

_"Speak up," He commanded._

_Kol hesitated. "I had a vision," He said louder._

_The older boy paused, before walking over to his younger brother and taking a seat beside him._

_"Why didn't you wake mother or father?" He asked._

_"I couldn't do that Finn," Kol frowned. "Mother would tell me to go back to sleep and not worry about it. And I couldn't wake father..."_

_"Why ever not?" Finn asked._

_"Father would be upset that I woke him. He would beat me as he does Nik," Kol said, looking hesitantly at his eldest brother._

_Finn was silent before speaking up again. "What were you shown, brother?"_

_Kol immediately went tense and looked at his brother, fearfully shaking his head._

_"Kol?" Finn asked, concerned._

_He moved so he was kneeling in front of his little brother. Finn reached out and lifted Kol's chin._

_"What did you see?" He asked, again._

_Kol's eyes filled with tears._

_"Henrik was dead and I lost my magic," He muttered._

_Finn's eyes widened._

_"Brother? What do you mean? What happened to Henrik? And your magic?" Finn questioned, worried._

_Tears started to fall down Kol's face. And Finn moved so he was sitting and pulled Kol onto his lap._

_Kol curled into his brother and cried on his shoulder._

_Finn started rubbing Kol's back and whispering words of comfort._

_After a while, Kol quieted and pulled back. He turned so he was leaning against his brother._

_"Something will happen...that led to Henrik's death," Kol whispered._

_Finn was silent as he rested his chin on Kol's head._

_"I was many summers older than I am now...and after that, something was done to me that caused me to lose my magic...it did not show me what," Kol explained._

_"It was as if it was ripped from me...and I lost a part of myself. Nature no longer answered my call. And I wasn't the only one...it happened to all of us...but they didn't understand...no one understood. Except for you...You were the only one that cared as you understood...you had your magic ripped from you as well," Kol said._

_"But then you disappeared as well...I felt so lost, so alone...betrayed...angry...and I gave up...I stopped caring and gave into the rage and pain caused by losing my magic," Kol said. "It was terrifying."_

_"It's not real, brother," Finn stated. "You still have your magic, correct?"_

_"Yes, but what if I lose it someday? What if something happens to our brother?" Kol said, tearfully. "I am scared, brother..."_

_"You will not lose your magic or our brother or I. I will never leave you behind brother. I promise you," Finn said._

_Kol looked up at his brother. "Truly?"_

_"Truly," Finn reassured._

_Then the scene shifted and Kol appeared again, the same age but different clothes._

_He was sitting on a log by a fire, watching a blonde hair girl that was slightly younger than him, dance around the fire._

_Kol looked over when he heard footsteps approaching._

_Finn walked over to his brother._

_"Kol, come," Finn motioned for him to follow._

_Kol got up and the blonde girl looked over_

_"Where are you going, brothers?" She asked curiously. "Can I come?"_

_"No, sister. You must stay here," Finn replied._

_"Why?" She asked._

_"Because I told you to, Rebekah," Finn sharply replied, tone reprimanding._

_"Yes, brother," Rebekah replied, looking hurt._

_Kol watched the exchange confused._

_"Come, brother," Finn called and walked back the way he came._

_Kol rushed to keep up. His shorter legs caused him to fall behind._

_They entered the forest and Finn led Kol to a clearing that had some items around it._

_"Brother?" Kol inquired._

_Finn turned with something in his hand._

_He held out his arm and opened his palm, revealing a leather bracelet with two light-colored beads on it._

_Kol's eyes widened._

_"What is that?" Kol asked._

_Finn's typically stern face softened._

_"This is for you," He stated. "You may take it."_

_Kol reached out and grabbed it from his brother's hand._

_He gasped as he felt the powerful magic._

_Kol looked up at Finn, confused. "W-what is this?"_

_"You see the little beads?" Finn asked and Kol nodded looking at the bracelet. "Well, one of them is infused with a little of my magic and the other is infused with Mothers. And at this moment. We shall infuse the leather itself with your own magic."_

_"Why?" Kol asked, confused._

_"So that if one day your vision comes true and you lose your magic, you will still have a piece of it with you," Finn explained._

_Kol's face lit up but then he paused, confused._

_"Why did you and mother put your own magic within it?" Kol questioned._

_"So that you know, we are always with you, even if we are not physically there," Finn said. "Now shall we do the spell, brother?"_

_Kol nodded with a smile._

Lizzie gasped, as the vision cleared.

Was that Kol Mikaelson?

And Finn Mikaelson?

Lizzie looked at the bracelet in realization.

It belonged to the wildest Mikaelson.

He must have lost it...

Lizzie thought back to the vision.

Kol had been a witch? And he became a vampire, losing his magic...

Lizzie paused. Why did people wonder why Kol was so psychotic?

The answer was right in front of them.

He had been a servant of nature and was turned into something that witches considered abominations and against nature.

No shit, he lost his mind.

And...oh fuck

Kol had visions of his brother dying and becoming vampires before it ever happened...

Did he even remember the vision?

If so...Kol must feel so guilty for his brother's death...

Then again, Kol told his brother, who told their mom.

So the blame wasn't solely on Kol.

Lizzie looked down at the bracelet in her hands and put it in her pocket.

She would return it to its rightful owner when he was awake again.

Lizzie got up and made her way out of the house, towards the bar.

When she reached it, she saw Marcel waiting for her.

"Did you find what you were looking for, kid?" He asked.

"No but there's nothing I can do about it." Lizzie lied, shrugging.

He nodded. "I set your sister and two friends up with a hotel. I was just waiting for you to return to show you where," He said.

"How nice is the hotel?" Lizzie inquired.

"Very nice, Five stars, kid," Marcel said.

Lizzie's face lit up with excitement. "This is gonna be fun."

He snorted in amusement. "Come on."

Lizzie followed him down the streets and it wasn't long before they reached the hotel.

Marcel gave her the room number and key, then bid her farewell.

Although, before he left, they quickly exchanged numbers and Lizzie went into the hotel.

She walked to the elevator and went to the correct floor.

It didn't take her long to find the room and she used the key card to enter.

"Whoa," Lizzie whispered in amazement.

It was an entire suite with multiple rooms, three to be exact.

It had a large stainless steel kitchen. There were bathrooms attached to each bedroom. And a large living room and tv.

Lizzie checked in on the boys.

They were both passed out completely.

Then she went to the room her sister was in.

Lizzie pulled the bracelet from her pocket and put it on the dresser. Then she quickly changed into pajamas and looked at the bracelet.

She didn't want to lose it.

Lizzie grabbed it and attached it to her wrist.

Then she got into the bed and curled against her sister.

Lizzie fell asleep instantly.

Not noticing the magic in the bracelet pulsing.


	8. Darling

__

* * *

_Lizzie shot up confused. She was in a forest, with nothing else in sight. Lizzie pushed herself to her feet, eyes scanning the space around her._

_Where was she?_

_The last thing she remembered was falling asleep._

_Lizzie heard a branch snap to her right. She turned to look but saw nothing._

_What was that?_

_Lizzie went to go check around the area the noise happened. However, a gust of wind blew past her. As if someone had run past her at vampire speed._

_Lizzie froze, feeling eyes on her from behind._

_She turned slowly and Lizzie’s eyes widened seeing the young man in front of her. He was around 18 or 19 years old._

_Lizzie narrowed her eyes, when she realized he was familiar._

_He cocked his head to the side, studying her._

_“Hello, Darling.” He purred._

_His eyes trailed her body._

_For some reason, his expression was both surprised and confused._

_But the look disappeared as quickly as it came._

_Lizzie felt a jolt of recognition as she stared at this man._

_English accent._

_Brown hair and chocolate eyes._

_Hope’s paintings…_

_This was Kol...Kol Mikaelson._

_Shit._

_Also...Hot damn._

_Kol raised his eyes expectantly._

_“Your Kol...aren’t you?” Lizzie finally said._

_He paused and narrowed his eyes. “I am. Now, Darling, why don’t you tell me how you’re here before I tear your throat out with my teeth.” He threatened, veins appearing below his eyes._

_“Wow, is your way of dealing with people threatening them into doing what you want?” Lizzie scoffed._

_Kol flashed forward trying to slam her against the tree but Lizzie sped to the other side of the clearing._

_He turned to look at her surprised. Then, his eyes turned calculating._

_“You’re a vampire.”_

_“Sure, let’s go with that,” Lizzie replied, readying her magic._

_Lizzie knew the only reason he wasn’t able to grab her was because he hadn’t expected her to be able to get out of the way._

_She knew he wouldn’t make the same mistake again._

_He considered her. “What do you mean by that?” He asked, referring to how she responded._

_Lizzie shrugged. “Who knows?”_

_Kol’s stare turned into a glare._

_Barely a second later he had her pressed against a tree, with his hand wrapped around her throat._

_“If you won’t tell me yourself, Then I shall compel it out of you.” He snarled._

_Lizzie could barely keep her face neutral. She may be a vampire but she was also a witch. Meaning no compelling for him._

_“_ **_You will tell me everything I want to know._ ** _” He compelled._

_Lizzie just smirked. “Yeah, no.”_

_Kol released her. “That’s impossible.”_

_He frowned, thinking. “You’re on vervain.”_

_“Nope,” Lizzie said, laughter in her voice. “But good guess.”_

_“How then?” He asked, through dark eyes._

_“If you agree to not put your hands on me again, I’ll tell you some of what I know. And answer any of your questions to the best of my ability.” Lizzie bargained._

_Kol thought about her proposal._

_“Deal?” Lizzie asked._

_“Very well, Darling,” Kol agreed._

_Lizzie looked around. “This is your mind, right?” She asked._

_“It is,” Kol replied. “Why do you ask?”_

_“That means you can change the forest to a more comfortable setting,” Lizzie said._

_“If you so wish,” Kol said and closed his eyes._

_The space around them changed and they were in a bedroom._

_“Really?” Lizzie asked in disbelief._

_“What’s the matter, Darling?” Kol asked, jumping on the bed with his hands behind his head._

_“Whatever,” Lizzie muttered, taking a seat at the end of the bed._

_Shock flashed through Kol’s eyes as she did that._

_Why though?_

_Then she remembered, he was daggered in the early 1900s. And women were prudes during that time and would never be on a bed with a man they never met before._

_‘Welcome to the twenty-first century Kol.’ Lizzie thought._

_He was in for a big surprise when he saw what women wear nowadays._

_That thought made her start as she realized what she was wearing._

_The pajamas she went to bed in were a pair of loose red shorts and a black tank top._

_So that was why he had been looking at her strangely when he first saw her._

_Oh well._

_Lizzie put one of her legs up, under her and left her other one hanging as she turned to him. Kol was watching her curiously as he leaned against the headboard._

_“You know my name but I don’t know yours, Darling,” Kol said._

_Lizzie paused as she realized she never told him her name._

_“My name is Elizabeth Parker but I go by Lizzie.” She answered._

_“Elizabeth.” He repeated slowly, testing the name on his tongue._

_Lizzie ignored the hair on her arms as they stood on their ends._

_She was not attracted to him._

_Nope,_

_Not at all._

_Nor was she did she find the way he said her name hot._

_“Beautiful name for a beautiful girl.” He purred._

_Seriously?_

_Is he a cat?_

_Lizzie rolled her eyes and forced herself not to blush._

_He looked surprised when she didn’t even blink._

_“Can we get down to business or are you going to continue to flirt with me?” Lizzie snarked._

_“Come on, Darling. We both know you enjoy it.” Kol said._

_Lizzie snorted unladylike._

_“I’m going to guess feminism didn’t exist before you were daggered?” Lizzie asked._

_“Feminism?” Kol inquired._

_“I’ll take that as a no,” Lizzie muttered._

_If she learned that he thought of women as objects, she was going to kick his ass._

_“What is this Feminism?” Kol asked._

_“Do you think women should be treated as equal as a man is? And not be discriminated against because of their gender?”_

_He didn’t even hesitate._

_“I have a strong-willed sister...of course I think that.” He said._

_Lizzie gave him a look of approval._

_“Now to quote your words, Darling, let’s ‘get down to business’.” He said._

_“Alright, first of all, I have to ask. Have you ever heard of siphon witches?” Lizzie asked._

_Lizzie remembered Hope saying that Kol was very involved with witches so maybe he’s already heard of them._

_Although when he donated the grimoires he collected, none of them were from the Gemini Coven._

_Which sucked because they were hoping he might have one with something on the merge but no such luck._

_Not that it mattered anymore but still._

_“I never heard of such a thing,” Kol replied, eyes watching her carefully._

_Lizzie pursed her lips. “That’s not surprising...Have you ever heard of the Gemini Coven?” She asked._

_Kol straightened. “Yes and they’re a bunch of loonies.”_

_“What do you know of them?” Lizzie prodded._

_Kol cocked his head slightly as he thought._

_That’s adorable…_

_Lizzie blinked._

_Nope, not going down that path again._

_Last time you fell for the bad boy it ended badly._

_Learn from your mistakes...don’t repeat them._

_Besides, Kol was known as the psychotic maniac of the Original Family._

_Red flags everywhere._

_Just no._

_It didn’t matter that he looked like a god._

_Really...it didn’t_

_Lizzie shook her head. Then looked at Kol who had finally come out of his thoughts and was watching her with an unreadable look in his eyes._

_When he saw her looking at him, he blinked and shifted._

_“The Gemini Coven is a very secretive coven. I only know what they allow others to know. Although I once tried to have some witches infiltrate them but seeing as they never returned, it’s safe to deduce that they’re dead.” Kol shrugged._

_“What is it you know then?” Lizzie asked._

_No wonder no one knew siphoner existed._

_“Well, Darling,” Kol said, leaning forward with his elbows on his legs. “I know that there is a merging ceremony that happens when twins in the coven turn 22, and whoever survives is the coven leader. I also know that everyone in the coven is linked to the coven leader. Besides that I know they have incredibly powerful cloaking spells that they keep to themselves.”_

_“You know about the merge? Good, that will make this easier to explain.” Lizzie said, relieved. Kol looked at her confused._

_“Alright in the Gemini Coven, a new type of witch was born because of a mutation caused by one twin cannibalizing the other twin’s mind and magic,” Lizzie said._

_Kol frowned. “And this new type of witch was called a siphon witch?”_

_“Yes,” Lizzie replied._

_“Why did they keep this to themselves?” Kol asked._

_“To them, Siphoners are abominations and should not exist,” Lizzie explained._

_And the fact that if they turn into vampires they become vampire-witch hybrids._

_Kol’s eyes flashed with understanding._

_“They refused to reveal their existence because they knew they would be shamed by other witches.” He commented._

_“Yep.” Lizzie agreed._

_“What do these siphon witches and the Gemini Coven have to do with anything, Darling?” Kol asked._

_Lizzie was silent as she considered how to proceed._

_He wanted to know why he couldn’t compel her and she couldn’t explain the bracelet without telling him she was a witch because of the vision._

_Screw it, maybe Josie and her were telling way to many people what they were but it’s about time the world knew about siphoners and heretics._

_Also, it would ruin the standing of the Gemini Coven, which she was all for._

_“Siphon witches don’t have magic of their own.” Lizzie started._

_“Then, how are they witches?” Kol interrupted._

_Lizzie ignored him, continuing her explanation. “They can instead take or siphon magic from anyone with magic in or attached to them and any object containing magic or any spell. And when they do this they can convert it into their own magic. However, eventually, the magic disappears if it isn’t used.”_

_Kol considered the information. “I can see why witches would consider them abominations…”_

_Lizzie frowned at those words. Kol glanced up, taking note of her expression._

_“There’s something else isn’t there, Darling?” He inquired._

_“When siphoners turn into vampires, they don’t have magic they can lose…” Lizzie paused._

_And Kol went completely still._

_“What are you implying?” He asked, eyes boring into hers._

_“Siphoners don’t lose their ability to siphon and seeing as they can siphon from their vampire side, they become full witches,” Lizzie explained, softly._

_“Who are also vampires…” He muttered. There was a touch of jealousy in his voice and Lizzie’s mind flashed to the Kol that was a child._

_He had been so terrified of losing his magic even more so than the possibility of losing his younger brother._

_And Lizzie found she couldn’t blame him._

_If she lost the ability to do magic, she would go insane._

_Which...she wasn’t far off from that anyway…_

_But that wasn’t the point._

_Has anyone ever apologized to him?_

_Finn might have but he was going through the same thing Kol was._

_Did any of their siblings tell them they were sorry?_

_From what she knew about the Original family, probably not..._

_“I’m so sorry…” Lizzie whispered._

_His head snapped up to look at her startled._

_His eyes were wide and confused._

_“What, Darling?” Kol asked confused, but there was also a touch of vulnerability in his voice._

_Lizzie smiled sadly. “You lost your magic when you turned...I can’t imagine what it would be like to lose my magic…”_

_Kol stared at her in shock, then realization._

_“You’re a siphoner-vampire...that’s why I couldn’t compel you.”_

_“Yes...but we’re called Heretics,” Lizzie replied, softly._

_“We’re?” He questioned._

_“My twin sister and I,” Lizzie answered._

_“You’re from the Gemini Coven.” Kol realized._

_Did he just realize that?_

_She thought the whole siphoner thing would have tipped him off._

_“Uh-huh.” Lizzie nodded._

_He was quiet as he thought about the new information._

_Then he shook his head._

_“Very well...how are you here, Little Witch?” Kol asked._

_Lizzie felt a warm feeling in her chest at the new nickname._

_“I’m not completely sure but I think it’s because I found your bracelet,” Lizzie replied, holding up her wrist._

_Kol froze, eyes locking onto the bracelet. Suddenly he was in front of her on his knees. His hand shot forward, grasping her wrist in a tight but gentle hold._

_“I...I had no idea it fell off…” He whispered. Then his eyes snapped up to meet hers. Their faces were only a few inches apart._

_“Where did you find this, Darling?” He asked, voice low._

_“I sensed the magic when I was passing a small abandoned building in New Orleans. When I touched it, I had a vision of you when you were human and realized who it belonged to. I think that because you infused this with your magic before you became a vampire, it might be connected to you” Lizzie explained, calmly holding his gaze. Although her heart was pounding, but not out of fear. “I was planning to return it to you when I convinced your brother to undagger you.”_

_He searched her eyes, seeing the truth in her gaze._

_“Darling, what do you mean by trying to get my brother to undagger me?” He asked Lizzie._

_Lizzie considered if she should tell the truth or not..._

_“What...what do you know about time travel?” Lizzie asked softly._

_She was very aware of his hand that was still around her wrist._

_His eyes widened slightly._

_“Darling, are you implying that you time traveled?” Kol questioned. But he didn’t seem to dismiss it._

_Which didn’t surprise her, seeing as she was pretty sure the spell they used was from one of the grimoires his future self donated._

_“I’m not implying...My sister and I were only trying to travel back four months but we ended up going back over 20 years.” Lizzie said._

_“What year is it, right now?” He asked after a moment._

_“The year is 2009,” Lizzie whispered._

_“I’ve been daggered for an entire century…” Kol muttered, looking past her, gaze distant._

_Lizzie looked down. “I’m sorry.”_

_“You have no reason to be sorry, Darling…” Kol looked back at her. “My bastard of a brother on the other hand does.”_

_Lizzie sighed, conceding._

_She shifted to get more comfortable, causing her bare leg to brush against his._

_He glanced down, a small smirk forming. Then Kol moved his hand down her wrist to her hand and linked their hands together._

_Lizzie rolled her eyes at him but didn’t pull away._

_She could sense the heat of his body radiating from him._

_“Why did you want to go back in time?” Kol asked, his voice in a whisper._

_Lizzie looked down at their linked hands._

_“My friends and I went against a really powerful creature and we won in the end but the cost was high…” Lizzie said, swallowing past the lump in her throat. “In the final battle, my sister and I died with vampire blood in our systems...our parents died in front of us...and so many of our friends died.”_

_Lizzie sighed, mind going back to what happened. “If it wasn’t for Hope...it would have all been for nothing. She defeated the creature, ending the battle once and for all.”_

_Kol squeezed her hand lightly. There was something strange in his eyes._

_“Who is this Hope?” He inquired._

_Lizzie froze._

_Oh shit._

_“Umm…” Lizzie tried to figure out how to respond._

_Kol narrowed his eyes. “What is it, Little Witch?”_

_“She’s your niece…” Lizzie whispered under her breath._

_“What?” He stared at her disbelievingly. “That’s impossible. All my siblings are vampires, they can’t have children.”_

_“Technically, one of your siblings isn’t a vampire but we’ll talk about long lost siblings later.” Lizzie corrected._

_“What do you mean by a Long lost sibling, Darling?” Kol was staring hard at her._

_“First, let’s talk about your niece. Hope is the daughter of Klaus.” Lizzie explained._

_“How?” Kol demanded._

_“Klaus will soon break his werewolf curse...and because of that he gains the ability to conceive children,” Lizzie said. “Hope was the first-ever hybrid of three different creatures...The Tribrid.”_

_“She’s part witch, werewolf, and vampire.” He said, in understanding._

_“Yeah.”_

_Kol nodded “Ok…”_

_Lizzie raised her eyebrows in surprise. “Ok?”_

_“With time I will learn if you’re telling the truth so I see no reason to argue. Besides, Darling, I’ve spent a lot of time with witches so I’m very aware that loopholes have a habit of appearing.” Kol replied._

_“No kidding.” Lizzie snorted._

_“Now what was this about long lost siblings?” Kol asked as he rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand._

_Which was very distracting…_

_Lizzie! Focus!_

_Her mind then turned to Freya, the long lost Mikaelson sister._

_Lizzie paused to think about how to go about explaining that._

_Kol cocked his head, looking very impatient._

_Lizzie bit her lip, not noticing Kol’s eyes zero in on the motion._

_“What do you know about your sister that ‘died’ in the plague?” Lizzie asked._

_Kol’s eyes snapped from her lips to her eyes. “Little Witch, are you saying she’s alive?”_

_Lizzie nodded, “Yes.”_

_“No.” Kol denied. “That was a thousand years ago. Even if she didn’t die in the plague, she wouldn’t be alive today.”_

_“She could have had a spell cast on her that caused her to hibernate for a hundred years to preserve her youth and when she wakes up, she only ages a year and is immortal,” Lizzie explained._

_Kol’s eyes widened in shock. “How? Why?”_

_“Did you know that your mother had an older sister?” Lizzie asked._

_“No…” Kol said, shaking his head._

_“Your mother gave Freya to her sister, Dahlia as payment for her casting a fertility spell on your mother so she could have more children. Esther lied to your father, saying that she died from the plague.” Lizzie explained._

_Kol was silent._

_“Where is she now, Little Witch?” He asked._

_“She’s in hibernation in a glass coffin in the Dowager Fauline Cottage,” Lizzie answered._

_Then Lizzie felt a way of dizziness hit her._

_She gasped out loud._

_“What is it, Darling? What’s wrong?” Kol asked, eyes sweeping her._

_“I think I’m waking up.” Lizzie gasped._

_Then there was a flash of light._

Lizzie’s eyes shot open and she looked around confused. Beside her was Josie, still asleep. She glanced down at the bracelet and an idea hit her.

Lizzie pushed back the covers and went to take a shower. When she got out she used her vampire speed to get ready.

She put her hair into two braids. Then, she put on a red shirt that was cropped, showing her belly button and black leggings.

Then she walked into the main space, and looked around, making sure no one was up. Then she focused on her magic on the bracelet.

As she did that, she felt a tether attached to it. Lizzie latched onto it and pulled.

At first, she thought nothing happened but then she heard a voice behind her.

“Well, I definitely wasn’t expecting this.” A voice drawled from behind her.

Lizzie turned around, grinning when she saw the ghostly form of Kol. He was looking around the room curious before his gaze landed on her.

He looked her up and down.

A smirk appeared on his face.

“Well, hello there, Darling.” He greeted Lizzie. “I must say you look exquisite.”


	9. All in a Day's Work

* * *

Lizzie couldn’t keep the laugh in. And Kol smirked deviously. 

“I can’t believe that actually worked,” Lizzie said, voice low. After all, there were three other vampires in the hotel suite. “I’m a genius.”

Kol snorted. “I wouldn’t go that far, Little Witch.”

Lizzie was about to say something when the door to the room Enzo had taken opened. Enzo’s hair was tousled from sleep and he looked at her confused.

“Were you talking to someone, Angel?” He asked, looking adorable.

Kol narrowed his eyes in annoyance at Enzo, who did not notice.

Was she the only one that could see him?

It would make sense, seeing as she was wearing the bracelet.

But it would make things much more difficult because she wouldn’t be able to talk to him without looking crazy.

Then again...

Lizzie focused on Enzo and didn’t spare Kol a glance. “Yeah, I was just making a quick call.”

Enzo nodded, accepting the answer.

Thank god, he doesn’t understand phone calls or technology that well or he would have realized that she didn’t have her phone in her hand and that she was lying.

When Enzo went off to the kitchen, Lizzie waved her hand, calling her phone from the bedroom. Kol was watching her curiously.

“What are we doing for food, Angel?” Enzo asked, looking in the fridge.

“Um...I was thinking we could meet up with Marcel and have breakfast with him.” Lizzie replied, putting her phone in her pocket.

She walked over and took a seat at the island. Lizzie tensed when she felt Kol come up beside her.

Please tell her, he wasn’t going to be a brat and cause problems…

Who was she kidding? 

That was exactly what he was going to do.

Enzo placed a glass of blood in front of her and she nodded her thanks. Then he started messing with his new phone as he drank his own glass.

Hopefully, he didn’t break this one as well.

He had only been with them for a short time and had somehow broken 6 phones…

How?

She had no idea.

But if she had to compel him a new phone again, she was going to go on a murder spree.

Lizzie pulled out her phone as well and sent a text to Marcel.

She asked if he was up to meet for breakfast.

Kol was glancing between Enzo and her as if he was trying to solve a complicated puzzle.

Was he confused by the phones?

Or our social skills?

Because those were sorely lacking.

Sorry Kol, but this was the age of ‘we only talk to people through phones’.

By that, she meant texting.

Eh, he’ll learn eventually.

Finally. he shook his head and focused back on her.

“Who’s the rip-off Original vampire, Darling?” Kol asked, leaning against the island. Lizzie snorted but managed to cover it with a cough.

Enzo looked up confused.

“Are you okay, Angel?” He asked, concerned.

Lizzie nodded, rapidly. “Mm-hmm.”

Enzo observed her for a moment before turning back to his phone.

“Angel?” Kol asked, looking her over. “I don’t see it.”

She shot him an offended look, about to lay into him.

Then she froze.

That was what he wanted.

He wanted her to acknowledge him.

She narrowed her eyes and pointedly turned away from him.

Lizzie put her glass to her lips so she wouldn’t respond to whatever he did next.

She could do this.

How hard could it be for her to ignore him?

All she had to do is ignore anything that came from his mouth.

Not that hard.

“What is that tiny box that holds so much of your attention?” Kol asked, eyeing her phone.

Lizzie paused at that.

How could she answer that?

What if-

Lizzie grabbed her phone and searched ‘technological advancements of the twenty-first century’. She pulled up an article and pretended to read it as she rested her elbows on the counter.

With one hand she motioned him to come over and angled the phone so he could read. Kol put an arm on either side of her from behind and started reading over her shoulder.

Lizzie started as she realized that she could feel his breath on her neck.

Wait…

Could he touch her in this form?

Fuck!

If he could...she was screwed.

Kol whispered for her to scroll down and she did, allowing him to continue reading.

All the while, she was panicking on the inside.

Lizzie glanced up, hearing movement from the room she slept in and from Stefan’s room.

Why did those two always get up at the same time?

Stefan exited the room and walked over, taking a seat beside her.

Lizzie saw Kol look over at Stefan, head cocked.

Enzo looked up as well. “Finally, mate. We’ve been waiting forever”

Stefan rolled his eyes. “Enzo, you’ve been waiting for at most 10 minutes.” He responded.

Kol moved back to his original leaning position, watching them all like a hawk.

Lizzie turned off her phone, putting it in her pocket.

“Hey, Stef.” Lizzie greeted.

Stefan turned to her with a smile.

“Hey Lizzie, sleep well?” Stefan asked, taking a glass of animal blood from Enzo.

Yes, they brought animal blood.

Now was not the time to work on Stefan’s blood addiction.

“Uh, yeah…you?” Lizzie asked.

“Mm-hmm.” He mumbled, as he began stretching.

Lizzie pointedly began to watch.

Wow.

Those muscles though...

“Hot damn.” She exclaimed, ignoring the growl from Kol. “You could totally be a model, Stefan”

Stefan laughed. “Yeah, I think I’m good.”

“Come on, mate. It might be fun.” Enzo piped up.

“Yes!” Lizzie shouted and they both looked at her with raised eyebrows. “You’re both super hot and think about all the women.”

“What did I just walk in on?” Josie asked, coming out of their room.

They all turned to Josie, who was looking at them confused but also amused.

“Jo!” Lizzie shouted. “What do you think about the boys being models?”

Josie walked over. “I mean, they could do it.”

Kol was looking between them confused.

“I thought you said you were twins? Or is she a friend?” Kol asked, confused.

Lizzie’s eyes flickered in his direction, as she thought quickly.

“See guys. My dearest twin sister agrees as well. Which means you have to do it.” Lizzie said, with a grin.

Josie rolled her eyes in amusement as she came to stand next to Lizzie, in between Stefan and her. While Kol nodded slightly out of the corner of her eye.

The boys exchanged looks, before looking back at the twins.

“We’ll think about doing it once,” Stefan said for the both of them.

Lizzie squealed. “Oh this gonna be so much fun.”

“Lizzie, they said they’d think about it. Which means they might decide not to.” Josie said, looking at her amused.

Lizzie immediately started pouting causing Enzo and Stefan to laugh. Kol was also looking at her amused.

Enzo turned to Josie. “Morning, Beautiful.” He said, handing her a glass of blood.

“Morning, Enzo,” Josie said, taking the glass. Then Josie looked for a place to sit but saw none. So she turned and hefted herself up and onto Lizzie’s lap.

Lizzie laughed and placed her chin on Josie’s shoulder, as she wrapped her arms around Josie’s middle.

The boys looked on in amusement, while Kol looked envious.

“So what are we doing today?” Stefan asked, finishing his glass of blood. Enzo took it from him and placed it in the sink, along with Lizzie’s.

Lizzie’s eyes widened and she grabbed her phone and checked for texts from Marcel.

Sure enough, he texted back, saying to meet him at a breakfast bar near the town square.

“First, we’re meeting up with Marcel for breakfast, then I need to finish my business here, and then we’ll head back home,” Lizzie replied.

Kol was completely still as something seemed to click in his brain.

“Marcel?” Kol asked aloud. His gaze snapped to her. “As in Marcellus?” 

Lizzie ignored him, focusing on the others.

“Ok, sounds good.” Stefan nodded.

Kol moved away from the counter and went behind her again.

Oh no.

“Are you ever going to tell us the business you have here?” Josie asked, leaning back against her.

Lizzie breathed in deeply as she felt Kol’s fingers start to trace her neck.

Shit…

When did he learn he could touch her?

“Not yet,” Lizzie replied, pursing her lips in order to prevent herself from yelling at Kol. And Enzo groaned in annoyance at her response. “You’ll know when I’m done.”

Don’t tense.

Josie was right here.

Do not tense.

His fingers ran along her jugular vein.

“Please tell me you're not going to cause a war amongst the locals?” Josie begged.

The fingers paused.

“Of course not. That’s for later.” Lizzie replied, rolling her eyes in an attempt to act natural. “That can’t happen until we figure out how to break the curse of the wolves.”

“What curse?” Kol asked, confused. He pulled back his hand and walked back to his original spot. 

Lizzie shook her head ever so slightly.

‘Not now, Kol’ She thought.

“Alright we should head out,” Lizzie said.

Josie nodded and hopped off of her, going to go grab her jacket.

“Josie. Can you grab mine as well?” Lizzie asked.

“Yeah.” She called back.

The boys grabbed their stuff and Josie walked over and handed Lizzie her jacket.

With that, they all headed out.

Kol followed behind, taking note of all the new technology as he went.

When they arrived at the breakfast bar, Marcel greeted them.

Lizzie saw the complete shift in the expression on Kol’s face as he spotted Marcel and felt concerned.

She had no idea why he was reacting that way.

Was there bad blood she didn’t know about?

Guess she’ll find out.

The group of strange vampires hung out for about an hour, with Kol making snide remarks every time Marcel said something. 

As she was sitting there, Lizzie came to the realization that she and her sister were collecting strays…

First, Stefan.

Then, Enzo.

Then, Kol.

Even if Josie didn’t know it yet.

Then, Lizzie realized that if she wanted to rescue the next stray she needed to act now.

“Hey, guys. I really have to go. I have to finish my business so that we can head back to Mystic Falls.” Lizzie interrupted.

“Finally” Kol groaned. 

“Are you still going alone?” Josie asked.

“Yeah,” Lizzie responded.

“Actually, She won’t be alone, Darling, seeing as I’ll be there as well,” Kol said, even though he knew Josie couldn’t hear him.

“If your sister and friends so wish, I can show them around to some of my favorite sites, while they wait for your return,” Marcel suggested.

“Pathetic lapdog.” Kol sneered. “Always seeking to please others like the little welp you are.”

“Yeah, that would be great, thanks Marcel,” Lizzie responded.

“Bye guys, I’ll text you when I’m done,” Lizzie said, leaving the breakfast bar.

“Finaally, we’re alone, Darling,” Kol said, sounding very pleased.

Lizzie rolled her eyes. “Can you not...I really have to do this, and I think you might be really interested in what I’m doing as well..”

“Fine,” Kol responded, pouting. “What is happening, Little Witch?”

“We are going to wake up your long lost sister,” Lizzie said. 

Kol froze, shell shocked.

Lizzie smirked, then turned and started walking away, following the directions on her phone.

*******

“Dowager Fauline Cottage,” Lizzie announced looking at the loaming house in front of them. Kol stood behind her, expression unreadable.

“Are we really doing this, Darling?” Kol asked.

“Yes,” Lizzie responded, simply.

Lizzie and Kol entered past the gate. Kol’s eyes flickered around, searching for any possible dangers.

They reached the house and Lizzie tried to open the door but it was spelled shut.

She rested her palm on the door and started siphoning the magic. Kol was watching the red glow with open curiosity, having never seen a siphon witch in action before.

Powerful magic ran through her veins, sending shivers of pleasure up and down her spine. Once she was sure she had siphoned the whole spell, she tried the door again. 

It opened and Lizzie smirked.

She loved being a siphoner.

Kol raised his eyebrows impressed.

They entered the cottage and walked through the hallway.

Lizzie sensed something from the room up ahead and walked towards it. Kol followed curiously. When she reached the door, she pushed it open.

There was an intake of breath from Kol as he looked past her at something against the wall. Her eyes were locked on the same thing

It was a glass coffin.

And in it?

Freya Mikaelson…

Lizzie walked forward and placed her hand on the glass.

It shattered.

But Lizzie made the glass fall to the floor instead of on the lost Mikaelson.

Kol was silent behind her.

Lizzie took Freya’s hand in her own and focused on her with her magic.

**‘Wake up!** ’ She thought forcibly.

There was a moment of stillness..then Freya’s eyes snapped open and Lizzie threw up a barrier to protect herself from the blast of magic that threw things across the room.

“Who are you to dare awaken me?” She asked, pushing herself up, and two her feet.

“Someone who knows who you truly are...and what you truly want,” Lizzie said, softly.

Freya paused, uncertain.

Then, Freya’s eyes narrowed. “You are not alone...someone else is here.” She declared, eyeing Lizzie mistrustfully.

“Is there a way for her to see me?” Kol asked, eyes locked on his sister.

Lizzie glanced at him, noticing Freya following her eye line.

“I don’t know, but I can try,” Lizzie replied.

“Try what?” Freya asked, tense.

“The other person in the room isn’t here physically. He’s here mentally though. And I want to see if I can make it so you can see him as well.” Lizzie explained. She knew that if she wasn’t careful, this could turn really dangerous for her.

“Very well. Do it.” Freya commanded.

Lizzie turned to him and held out a hand. Kol walked forward and took it, gripping it tightly. She then turned to Freya and held out her other hand.

Freya didn’t move for a moment as she decided whether or not to trust Lizzie not to do anything against her. Then she walked forward and placed her palm in Lizzie’s.

Lizzie closed her eyes and focused.

In her mind’s eye, she saw the thread that connected Kol to her. Lizzie latched onto it more tightly this time and pulled it towards her mentally.

Then she focused on Freya and used her siphoning powers to pull a tiny piece of Freya’s magic to her and connected it to Kol’s tether.

Lizzie heard a gasp as she felt Freya let go of her hand so she opened her eyes. 

She saw Freya looking at Kol in pure shock but there was also a vulnerability that began to slip past her perfected mask.

Kol clearly noticed and released Lizzie’s hand, taking a step towards Freya.

“Hello, Sister.” Kol greeted, softly.

“Brother…” Freya breathed in disbelief. “How- I don’t understand how this can be?”

“I’m going to give you guys a moment,” Lizzie said. 

Kol looked at her and she saw hope mixed with uncertainty in his eyes.

“You can tell her everything,” Lizzie said.

He nodded and Lizzie started to leave the room.

When she looked back, she saw Freya jump into Kol’s arms and Kol hesitantly put her arms around her.

She smirked.

All in a day’s work...


	10. Strays...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, It took so long to get this out.  
> I had to rewrite it a few times because it wasn't turning out the way I wanted.  
> I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Josie frowned as she watched her sister walk away.

What was she up to?

Was it something to do with Uncle Kai or the Originals?

Josie felt her chest tighten as Lizzie disappeared from sight.

“Jo? You okay?” Stefan asked.

Josie looked at him. “I’m fine, just a little worried about Lizzie.” She replied.

Marcel looked at her. “If you want I could send a few vampires to look after her?” He offered.

“No,” Josie shook her head. “Lizzie can look after herself. But, thanks for the offer.”

Marcel nodded. “Very well, but if she doesn’t show up later, I could send some vampires looking for her.”

“I don’t think that will be necessary but I'll let you know if I change my mind,” Josie answered.

“Alright,” Marcel said, standing up. “Shall I show you guys some of the highlights of New Orleans?”

“Sure, mate,” Enzo said, getting to his feet as well.

“May as well.” Stefan agreed as well.

All four of them leave the building and head down the street. Marcel led them around to his favorite spots, introducing them to some of the locals.

As they walked, Josie kept an eye out for her sister but didn’t see her.

Where was she?

Josie rubbed her sweaty palms on her jeans.

Lizzie was fine…

Josie would feel if something was wrong through the bond.

But what if Lizzie was blocking her out so she couldn’t feel if she was in trouble?

When they entered the town square, Josie decided to get away from the others.

“Hey, guys?” She called.

“Yes, Beautiful?” Enzo responded as they all turned to her.

“I’m going to take a look around in the shops, see if I can find a souvenir,” Josie said.

“The best souvenirs are in the shops on the right,” Marcel said, nodding towards the shops.

“I take a look around, thanks,” Josie replied.

Stefan and Enzo were looking at her in concern.

“Be careful,” Stefan warned. “Text us if there’s a problem and we’ll be right there.”

“I will,” Josie promised.

“Stay alert, Beautiful,” Enzo said. “There aren’t just vampires in this town.”

“I’ll be careful,” Josie replied before walking away.

Josie felt her chest tighten even more and tears started to form in her eyes.

Where was Lizzie?

What if she was dead?

What if she never saw her again?

She barely survived losing her mom and dad.

There was no way she could survive losing her sister.

She rushed into an alleyway and threw up a cloaking spell.

“Breath, Josie, breathe.” She whispered to herself.

But it didn’t help.

She felt like she couldn’t breathe.

She tried to get air into her lungs but couldn’t

Why could she breathe?

Josie was gasping now.

Tears were streaming down her face.

Lizzie…

She needed Lizzie.

The bond.

She reached for it but she hit a wall.

Lizzie had a barrier up…

Why?

Was she in danger?

Josie slid down the wall and tried to force herself to take deep breaths but it wasn’t working.

She felt like someone was squeezing her lungs as tightly as they could.

Was she going to die?

No...

She was a vampire, that wasn’t how that worked.

Josie shakily reached for her phone, wheezing as she tried to force air into her lungs. 

She started to call Lizzie before she realized she didn’t want her sister to know.

What should she do?

Who does she call?

Josie gasped heavily.

A sob erupted from her, and through blurred eyes she saw Jeremy’s contact.

She clicked.

It rang and rang.

But then there was a click and a male voice came across the line.

“Hello? Josie?” Jeremy asked, voice concerned.

“Jeremy” Josie gasped out.  
“Jo?” Jeremy called out in concern.

“I...can’t...brea...the…” Josie answered, panicky.

“You’re having a panic attack,” Jeremy said, in realization.

“Josie, I need you to listen to my voice,” Jeremy ordered. “Can you do that?”

“Y-yes.” Josie stuttered.

“Okay, umm, did you know Stefan has a brother?” Jeremy asked.

“Ye-yeah,” Josie answered, still breathing heavily as she focused on Jeremy’s words.

“Well, for some reason, Elena decided to date him,” Jeremy said.

“What?” Josie asked in shock.

That must be one of the consequences of messing with time…

“Yeah, he’s a jackass. I don’t see what she sees in him.” Jeremy said. “Also Vicki’s doing better.”

“That’s...good,” Josie said, breathing starting to slow.

She felt the pressure in her lungs start to release.

And the tears started to slow.

“So, tell me what you’ve been doing.” Jeremy encouraged her.

“Umm...we’re in...New Orleans...right now.” Josie answered, taking big gulps of air.

“New Orleans?” Jeremy asked in surprise. “Tell me about it.”

“It’s beautiful and there’s so much culture here...People dance on the streets...And there’s people playing music at all times of the day...The food is delicious...And the people are welcoming.” Josie answered.

Her breathing was now back to normal and she relaxed against the wall.

“That sounds amazing,” Jeremy said but then he was quiet. “How are you doing?”

“I’m...I’m okay now...thank you,” Josie whispered into the phone. “I’m sorry if I interrupted something.”

“Hey,” Jeremy scolded lightly. “ I told you to call me when you are having a panic attack and I am glad you did.”

“How’d you know what to do?” Josie asked.

“Umm, after you told me about you having panic attacks, I searched up ways to stop them and I found that if you’re able to get their mind off of it, or whatever is causing the panic attack it sometimes helps. Another way is to hold your breath, so you may want to keep that in mind in case you ever can’t get a hold of me.” Jeremy said.

“Thank you again,” Josie said.

“It’s no problem,” Jeremy said. “Do you want to talk about what triggered it?”

Josie was silent for a moment.

“You don’t have to, if you don’t want to.” Jeremy backtracked.

“No, no, it’s okay. It’s just my sister left for a bit and I could help freaking out, even though I tried to remind myself that she was fine.” Josie explained.

“It’s okay to worry, she’s your twin” Jeremy said. “But you have to remember that your sister is clearly strong. She can handle herself, and I think you should tell her about your panic attacks.”

“I don’t want her to worry,” Josie whispered.

“She’s your sister, she’s going to worry anyways. If you tell her, you could work out a system for her to let you know that she’s okay whenever she leaves your side. Like a cryptic text or something.” Jeremy suggested.

“I’ll think about it.” Josie said.

“That’s all I ask.” Jeremy said, then there was talking on the other line. It sounded like a young woman and Jeremy called her Aunt Jenna.

“I need to go, are you going to be okay?” Jeremy asked.

“Yeah, I’ll be okay,” Josie reassured.

“Call me if you need me, I’ll answer, I promise,” Jeremy said.

“Will do. Bye” Josie said.

“Bye, Jojo,” Jeremy said, hanging up.

Josie smiled at the nickname.

She wiped her face and used magic to clean up her appearance. 

Josie would be okay, she had to be.

Time for her to find a souvenir.

She took down the cloaking spell and walked out of the alleyway.

Then, she entered one of the shops and began looking around.

Josie was trying to distract herself from her anxiety.

She didn’t want to have another panic attack in the middle of the French Quarter.

She needed to follow Jeremy’s advice.

Josie had to find a distraction.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a brunette teenager that was younger than her. browsing the shelves. For some reason, she looked familiar.

Not in the, she’s met her before but the, she’s seen her face before.

That was when Josie noticed the magic.

The girl was a witch.

Josie turned and pretended to look around on the shelf as the girl came closer. 

Then, Josie ‘accidentally’ bumped into her, causing the girl to drop the stuff in her arms.

“Oh, my god!” Josie exclaimed. “I’m so sorry.”

Josie bent down to help her pick up the stuff.

“I should have been looking where I was going,” Josie said, handing her the stuff.

“No, it’s okay. It’s my fault.” The girl said, voice shy.

The girl tucked a strand of hair behind her hair and she looked at Josie nervously.

“My names, Josie.” Josie introduced, holding out her hand.

The girl shook it. “Mines, Davina.”

Josie felt herself start with surprise, but she managed to keep her face from reacting.

“Nice to meet you, Davina.”

“You too,” Davina replied, softly. 

Davina spoke again as if just realizing something. “Y-you’re not human.”

Then, her eyes widened. “I-I don’t mean-”

“Hey, hey.” Josie calmed. “It’s okay. I’m not upset. I get it, you're a witch.”

She relaxed. “If I can ask, what are you? I can’t get a clear read.”

Josie stared at her in surprise.

Does the witch side of her mask what she was?

That’s interesting…

And useful.

“I’m a heretic,” Josie answered, calmly.

Then started, she didn’t want to say that.

It wasn’t smart that she and Lizzie have been telling everyone what they were.

Although, their bio-coven didn’t want anyone to know the existence of their kind and seeing as Josie and Lizzie held the Gemini Coven in contempt.

It was the number one way to screw them over, without being near them.

Wait...she never thought that…

Those were Lizzie’s thoughts on the matter.

The bond must be completely open again.

Relief spread through Josie like a wildfire.

Thank god, Lizzie was okay.

Then Josie felt a splash of panic.

She just revealed the existence of Heretics to a young witch that probably was in good relations with the witches of New Orleans.

Oops…

Seriously Lizzie?

She just had to open the bond at the worst time.

Typically the bond didn’t influence the twin’s decisions or thought process, except in the periods of time when it opens up again after being blocked, as it took the twins a little bit of time to reorganize their emotions as their own.

The bond allowed feelings and impressions to pass through not exact thoughts...at least not yet.

Recently the bond had been getting stronger as time went on and eventually they might be able to communicate with actual words acrossed it instead of just feelings.

“What’s a heretic?” Davina asked, bring Josie back to the real world.

“Umm, hybrid,” Josie replied, shortly.

She could reveal much more.

“Hybrid of what?” Davina asked, curious.

It was obvious to Josie that the girl wasn’t a danger but she knew how easy it was to manipulate young teenage girls.

After all, she was one herself.

And she knew that the ancestor witches here would be asking Davina questions about Lizzie and her.

So she had to be careful of what she said.

“A vampire hybrid,” Josie replied.

“You’re a vampire?” Davina asked in surprise. She was probably brainwashed to think all vampires were bad.

“Yeah, turned four months ago,” Josie said.

“Four months ago?” Davina repeated in shock. “How old are you?”

“17,” Josie replied.

“You’re a few years older than me,” Davina said, looking surprised.

“How old are you?” Josie asked.

“15.” Davina answered.

**AN: Davina was born either 1994 or 1995 but I don’t want her to be 14. So for the purpose of the story, I’m making her born in 1994. You’ll see why.**

“So what are you doing in New Orleans?’ Davina asked.

Josie was surprised Davina wasn’t running off to hang out with other witches instead of staying here with her. Although, Davina did seem shy.

Maybe she didn’t have that many friends.

“I have some business here...or well, my sister does,” Josie replied.

“You have a sister? Is she like you?” Davina asked.

“Yep, she’s my twin,” Josie explained.

Davina’s eyes sparkled with curiosity. “What’s it like having a twin?”

“Amazing. You know you always have someone to count on, no matter what.” Josie said.

Davina looked down. “I wish I had a twin or in the very least, a sibling. My mom is always with the rest of our coven and is very controlling of me.”

“I’m sorry,” Josie said.

“No, it's okay. My mom just wants me to be ready for the harvest.” Davina shrugged.

“Harvest?” Josie repeated, recognizing what it was.

And Davina noticed the reaction.

“What? What is it? Do you know about the harvest? My coven doesn’t tell us a lot about it.” Davina said, looking at her, confused by Josie’s reaction.

“I know about it...and what happens,” Josie said slowly. Hope had told her a story of the harvest.

Sacrifice...it was a fucking sacrifice…

“What happens?” Davina asked, excitedly. But the smile on her face disappeared when she noticed the somber look on Josie’s face. “What wrong?”

Josie hesitated but Davina gave her puppy dog eyes. “It’s a sacrifice…”

“What?” Davina exclaimed in shock. “No..they wouldn’t. They said all that would happen is they would cut our palms...it’s not a sacrifice.” She denied.

But then she looked up and met Josie’s honest eyes and knew she wasn’t lying.

Tears filled Davina’s eyes. “They’re going to kill me…my mom was preparing me for slaughter…”

Josie’s eye’s softened and she pulled the younger girl into a hug.

“Hey, it doesn’t have to happen if you don’t want it to,” Josie whispered. “You can leave.”

“No, I can’t,” Davina replied into Josie’s shoulder. “If I leave, I can’t do magic anymore.”

“There has to be a way to disconnect you from your ancestor’s magic,” Josie said.

Davina pulled back, wiping her eyes. “Even if there was, I wouldn’t know the first thing to do.”

Josie stared at her for a moment. “My sister and I are vampire-witch hybrids...we might be able to find a way to break your connection to the ancestors.”

Davina looked up at the older girl in shock. “I-I don’t k-know what t-to say.” She whispered, shakily. “If...if I did that...where will I go?”

“You could come with my sister and me when we return to where we’re from,” Josie suggested.

“Really?” Davina asked, staring at Josie with hope. She really didn’t want to die...she’s barely lived.

“Yes,” Josie answered.

“Ok,” Davina said, nodding her head. She was afraid but her instincts were telling her this was her only chance. “Can I warn my friend Monique?”

“How about you wait until we’re leaving that way if she ends up warning the other witches, we can be gone before they stop us?” Josie suggested.

“Yea, I can do that.” Davina agreed, seeing the logic in the suggestion. “What should I do now?”

“How about you go home and grab your stuff. I’ll give you my phone number and text you the address of the hotel we’re staying at.”

“I can do that.” Davina said. 

The two went their separate ways and Josie bought a few souvenirs real quickly, before leaving the shop to find the others.

She spotted them in the distance with Marcel.

They turned as she approached.

Enzo narrowed his eyes, smelling the air.

“Why do I smell tears, Beautiful?” Enzo questioned, and the others looked her over in alarm.

“They’re not mine,” Josie replied.

“Then, whose are they?” Stefan asked.

“Umm, a teenage witch that may or may not be coming home with us…” Josie answered.

Everyone stared at her in disbelief.

“I give up…” Enzo said, running a hand over his face.

Stefan was silent. “How many more strays are you and your sister going to collect?”

Enzo gave Stefan an offended look, before realizing it was the truth.

“We’re not collecting strays.” Josie disagreed.

“Uh-huh,” Enzo said, raising his eyebrows. “Sure you're not.”

Marcel was silent as he watched the exchange.

“Kid, are you saying that you are essentially taking an underaged witch from this city?” Marcel inquired.

“Yeah,” Josie said, not seeing a problem.

“With their parent’s permission?” Marcel asked.

“Well seeing as said parent is planning on sacrificing their daughter when she turns 16, I’d say her judgment is a little flawed.” Josie shrugged.

Stefan choked on his spit, while Enzo’s mouth dropped open.

Marcel stared at her in disbelief. 

“And no, I am not exaggerating,” Josie said. “I suggest you start looking into a thing called the harvest, Marcel. I think you may find it interesting.”

“The stray is welcomed,” Stefan stated after he stopped choking.

“She’s not a stray,” Josie muttered. “Anyway, I told her to meet us at the hotel. When my sister gets back, we’re going to do a spell to release her from the ancestors.”

“What?” Stefan and Enzo asked in unison.

“It’s complicated,” Josie said.

“What are we doing?” A voice asked from behind.

Josie turned to see Lizzie standing behind her, smirking.

On Lizzie’s right, there was a woman who Josie recognized instantly.

“Oh...my….god..” Josie’s mouth felt like it was on the ground. Because there stood Freya Mikaelson. 

Who happened to be staring at Josie in amusement.

“Whoa…” Enzo whispered in awe from behind. 

“Let me guess, another stray?” Stefan asked.

Freya raised a single eyebrow at Stefan.

While Lizzie gave Stefan an affronted look.

“Hey! That’s my thing!” Lizzie exclaimed.

“Not anymore it isn’t...besides two strays in one day? You guys really don’t stop.” Stefan said.

“Two?” Lizzie muttered, confused. Then her eyes widened. “Josie, who did you find?”

“Davina Claire. She is coming with us to Mystic Falls because she doesn’t want to be sacrificed.” Josie said.

Lizzie looked at Josie in surprise before blinking. “I don’t blame her.”

“Sacrifice? What is this sacrifice you speak of?” Freya asked.

“It’s something that the witches of New Orleans do every 300 years that involves sacrificing their youth for power,” Josie explained.

Freya’s eyes darkened in anger. “That is barbaric.”

“Yeah, which is why I warned Davina and now she’s coming with us,” Josie explained. “But, Lizzie, we’re going to have to find a spell to free Davina from the ancestors.”

“Ok.” Lizzie nodded in agreement.

“I wish to help,” Freya spoke up.

Josie smiled at her. “Thank you, we could really use the help.”

Freya inclined her head in acknowledgment.

Then, Josie glanced over at Marcel, who was looking at his phone.

“Marcel?” Josie asked.

He looked up. “I have to go. There are some problems with some newborn vampires acting up.”

“Anything we can help with?” Lizzie asked.

Marcel shook his head. “No, I will be able to handle it. You kids, be safe. Text me if you have any problems.

The twins exchanged a look. 

“Yes, dad.” They said in unison.

Marcel rolled his eyes in amusement before speeding away.

Out of the corner of Josie’s eyes, she saw Lizzie nodding pointedly at something.

She turned to see Enzo kissing Freya’s hand.

“Hello, Love.” Enzo greeted. “Your eyes are stunning…”

Stefan coughed to cover his laugh and so did the twins.

Enzo shot them a glare.

Freya stared at Enzo in amusement. “Thank you…?”

“Lorenzo St.John but you, Love, may call me, Enzo.” He introduced himself.

“My name is Freya Mikaelson.” There was a slight blush on her cheeks.

“What is happening?” Lizzie wondered, staring at the scene.

“I don’t know…” Josie answered, staring as well.

Both Enzo and Stefan paused. 

“Mikaelson?” They asked in unison, turning to the twins.

“Yep.” Lizzie nodded.

“She’s the eldest,” Josie explained.

“Shouldn’t we be headed to the hotel to meet Josie’s stray?” Stefan asked.

“Oh yeah, I completely forgot, let’s go,” Josie said.

They headed back to the hotel and in front of the building sat a girl.

Stefan went still seeing her. “Is that Davina?”

“Yeah, why?” Josie asked.

“No reason.” He said, shaking his head. Although his eyes stayed locked on the girl.

Stefan led the group and Davina looked up, eyes widening as she saw them all.

When her eye’s landed on Stefan, a blush immediately formed.

Josie narrowed her eyes at the reaction.

Stefan held out a hand to help her up. She took it blushing.

“Hi.” Stefan greeted, kindly.

“Hi.” 

“My name is Stefan.” He introduced. Then he started pointing to the others. “That’s Lizzie, Josie’s twin. That’s Enzo, he’s a vampire. And that’s Freya, she’s a witch.”

“Mine is Davina.” Then she blushed embarrassed. “But you already knew that.”

Stefan smiled in amusement and the two stared into each other’s eyes as if in a trance.

“Well, this is interesting…” Lizzie commented.

That snapped the two out of whatever that was.

Lizzie moved forward. “How about we head inside so we can get rid of your connection to your ancestors?”

Davina’s face instantly lit up and she nodded excitedly.

“Alright.” Josie said, “follow us.”

The group started to head up the apartment, then Lizzie paused.

“We’re gonna need another car.” She said in realization.

Enzo’s head shot up excitedly. “I call driving that car”

“No!” Stefan, Josie, and Lizzie all shouted.

“Why not?” He pouted.

* * *

**\--I just added this because I find this adorable---**


	11. We're just kids

* * *

The group of six entered the suite and gathered in the living space.

Josie sat next to her sister, with Davina on the other side of her. Freya sat on Lizzie’s other side and the boys remained standing.

“How are you guys going to free me from the ancestors?” Davina asked, nervously.

“Good question…” Lizzie muttered, as her eyes flickered past Freya, and Freya glanced over as well.

But…

There was nothing there.

Or was there?

Josie elbowed her sister, trying to get her attention.

“Lizzie, do you think there will be anything in any of the grimoires we brought?” Josie asked.

“We most brought Gemini grimoires and I highly doubt they have anything on the witches of New Orleans,” Lizzie answered.

“I might know a spell that would work,” Freya spoke up.

They all looked at her in surprise.

None of them thought she would help them.

Josie wondered why she was still with them.

And why she was thinking about helping them...

Mikaelson never did things for free.

Well, that’s not exactly true.

Hope would help anyone in need.

Josie felt a flicker of grief.

Hope may not be dead but if they saw her ever again…

It may not be the same Hope, she knew and loved.

Josie was sure how this was going to end.

Time travel was messy.

And dangerous.

Was it really worth it?

There were so many things that could go wrong.

They could erase Hope from existence and they needed Hope.

Not just because she was the twin’s best friends but because she was Klaus Mikaelson’s humanity and was the only person that Josie knew of, that could destroy Malivore.

And let not forget, that they could accidentally erase themselves.

What would happen then?

Would everything reset?

Would a universe without them ever being born happen?

She had no idea.

Then there was the fact that they could mess everything up.

What if they couldn’t win against any of the enemies that their parents faced before they were born and even after?

Josie had no idea what was going to happen.

But…

She knew why Lizzie wanted to do this.

If she was being honest she wanted to do this as well.

They could save everyone so much pain.

And maybe create a better future for themselves.

But Josie was afraid of what that meant.

How would that work?

Would they ‘merge’ with their other selves?

Would they stay two completely different people?

Would they be erased?

What if the changes they made started to appear in real-time?

What if they were splitting their original universe into another and if they returned to their time, nothing would be different?

All these things were terrifying.

And Josie knew Lizzie was terrified as well.

That was why all the twins have been focusing on since coming back in time was the ‘mission’. Josie wanted to rush through the past and fix everything as quickly as possible so that it was done and over with.

But she knew that it wasn’t realistic.

There was no way they could fix everything that happened immediately.

And whether Josie liked to admit it or not, they were kids.

They were only 17.

They had no idea what they were doing.

And all Josie wanted was someone to turn to.

Josie wanted her mom and dad so bad.

They would know what to do.

Josie’s eyes roamed over everyone in the room.

Lizzie and her had been putting on a show of confidence and determination.

They had been doing that to convince the others that they could do this.

That they may be 17 but they were smart and were strong enough to handle the pressure.

But Josie knew that they weren’t just trying to fool the others, they were trying to fool themselves.

And it had been working…

But recently, as they started to actually change the past instead of talking about changing it, the walls they built started to crumble down.

Josie knew it was a matter of time before Lizzie had a breakdown.

Which worried Josie because when Lizzie had episodes now, they were incredibly dangerous to others.

At Lizzie’s worst, she could probably level a town.

And Josie didn’t know how to prevent it from happening.

Episodes were caused by stressful situations and when Lizzie was emotionally compromised.

And Josie knew that Lizzie needed a break.

The two of them needed to stop acting like adults and start being the kids they were but they had the mission to worry about.

Josie forgot the last time she and Lizzie cried about the deaths of their parents.

She thinks it was the day of the funeral.

When the service was over, Lizzie had an episode, which revealed how dangerous being a vampire has made her.

After that, Lizzie just tried to block out everything.

And Josie just threw herself into fixing everything.

Josie knew that she and her sister didn’t really grieve.

And knew that they probably needed to.

But grieving meant letting go…

And neither of the twins were ready to say goodbye.

Out of the corner of Josie’s eyes, she saw Freya writing down the necessary items needed for some kind of spell.

Probably to unlink Davina.

She also saw Lizzie looking over at her with a knowing look.

Lizzie knew exactly what she was feeling.

Literally

The bond was completely open.

And Lizzie didn’t need words to understand the emotions coming through the bond.

Josie knew they needed to talk.

About everything.

God, they needed a parent or adult.

Sure they had Enzo and Stefan.

But let’s be real.

Stefan was mentally stuck at 17 and Enzo was practically a child.

Neither of them could help them.

Or understand them. 

Both of them had gone so long without parents…

Well, Enzo never really had parents and practically raised himself.

So he could understand the need to have someone there to rely on and to comfort them when they were feeling lost.

And Stefan grew up in an era where you had to grow up quickly and in a time where kids weren’t raised by their parents.

Sure his mother might have raised him, unlike his father, but she ‘died’ when he was a child.

Josie felt Lizzie slip her hand into her own.

Josie sent her sister a sad smile and gave Lizzie’s hand a squeeze.

What neither twins noticed was Freya watching them out of the corner of her eyes.

“Stefan, Enzo?” Freya called for their attention.

The boys looked up from their conversation with Davina.

“Yes, Love?” Enzo asked.

“I was wondering if you two would be so kind as to buy the necessary ingredients for the spell,” Freya asked.

“Yeah, we can do that.” Stefan agreed, readily. 

Davina looked up shyly at Stefan. “Can I come with you? I can show you the best places to find them.”

“That would be great,” Stefan replied, staring at her with a grin.

Enzo was looking between the two, amused.

Freya handed over the list and the three left.

Freya turned to the twins, who were already looking at her expectantly.

“I believe it is time we have a talk,” Freya stated.

The twins exchanged nervous looks.

“You are not in trouble, I assure you,” Freya said, observing the two.

“Ok.” Lizzie agreed.

“There is much I want to discuss with you two,” Freya stated.

“Like what?” Josie asked.

“My family for one, and yourselves,” Freya answered, studying the two.

“Wait” Lizzie interrupted. “Before you start, I need to tell my sister the truth.”

Wait, what?

“Lizzie?” Josie asked, worriedly.

Lizzie turned to Josie, nervously playing with a bracelet that Josie had never seen before.

“You know the first night we came to New Orleans?” Lizzie asked.

“Yeah, you disappeared for some reason,” Josie replied.

“When I disappeared I found this,” Lizzie said, holding up her arm with the bracelet. “It belongs to Kol Mikaelson and has a connection to him…”

Josie’s eyes widened and she stared at the bracelet for a moment, taking in the old design.

“What do you mean by connection to him?” Josie asked, slowly, wary of the answer.

“When I went to sleep, I was kind of pulled into his mind, and we had a conversation,” Lizzie said, hesitantly.

“You talked to him?” Josie exclaimed. “How is that even possible?”

Lizzie shrugged. “Something to do with his magic from when he was a human was placed in the bracelet.”

Josie nodded slowly.

It kind of made sense.

“What happened after your conversation or whatever?” Josie asked.

“I woke up...and I decided to try something that I wasn’t sure would work..but it did,” Lizzie said.

“What did you do?” Josie asked, wondering if she should be preparing for war or something with an original vampire.

“I sort of pulled on the magic in the bracelet and used my magic to try and give it an anchor,” Lizzie said.

“An anchor to do what?” Josie asked.

“To form a physical but not physical body here?” Lizzie said, phrasing it like a question.

Josie stared at her twin. “What does that mean?”

“It means that Kol is here right now in a ghostly form but because it was my magic that brought him here, I can see him and I also was able to allow Freya to see him as well.”

“Ok.” Josie nodded, face unreadable.

“Ok?” Lizzie asked, confused.

Then Josie’s face flushed with anger and she smacked the back of Lizzie’s head.

“Why the hell didn’t you tell me?”

Lizzie rubbed the back of her head. “There was never a really good time to. And I didn’t think it would be a good idea to tell you when the boys were around.”

Josie was quiet, before conceding silently.

“Fine, but next time please tell me immediately” Josie begged.

“I will, I promise. I’m sorry for not telling you right away.” Lizzie apologized.

“It’s okay besides I haven’t been completely honest with you either...in a few things,” Josie said.

“What do you mean?” Lizzie asked, narrowing her eyes.

The twins had forgotten that they had an audience of two Mikaelsons.

Josie looked down. “I have panic attacks…” She whispered.

Lizzie froze. “What?”

Lizzie turned fully to her sister and grabbed her hands. “W-why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t want you to worry,” Josie answered, softly. She stared down at their hands.

“That utter bull shit.” Lizzie spat and Josie looked up at her surprised. “You’re allowed to worry about me but I’m not allowed to worry about you? You’re my twin...My other half. If I had known I would have done everything in my power to help you.”

Josie felt tears appear in her eyes. “I-I...There because of you.”

Then her eyes widened when she realized how that sounded.

“What?” Lizzie whispered, hurt.

“Th-that came out wrong,” Josie said, quickly. “They happen because I’m terrified of losing you like mom and dad.”

Lizzie was quiet, processing that.

“And…”Josie hesitated on the next part. “Whenever you leave or go off without me...which then triggers a panic attack because I start thinking the worst.”

“I’m so sorry…” Lizzie whispered, then she pulled her sister into a hug.

Josie buried her head into Lizzie’s hair.

“I-I should have told you. I just...wanted to appear stronger than I actually was.”

“I understand,” Lizzie whispered. “I love you so much, Jo.”

“I love you more, Liz,” Josie responded, breathing in the familiar scent of her sister.

Lizzie laughed softly.

“You two are so young.” A voice said softly.

The twins released each other startled and turned to Freya.

“Oh shit.” Josie stared at Freya in surprise.

Lizzie leaned towards her sister. “Did you forget she was there too?” She whispered.

Josie nodded slowly.

“Lizzie, take off the bracelet please,” Freya ordered softly. “My brother doesn’t need to be here for this conversation.”

Lizzie blinked in surprise, then looked over to Freya’s right.

Freya looked over as well and rolled her eyes.

“Stop acting like a child. You are a thousand years old.” Freya said. “And I need to have a ‘girls’ chat with these two and it does not involve you.”

Then she turned back to the twins. “Bracelet.”

Lizzie took off the bracelet and handed it over. Freya muttered something in an old tongue and the bracelet glowed.

“Now we can talk privately,” Freya said, putting the bracelet on the coffee table.

When she turned back to the twins, she had a strange look in her eyes. 

“What are you two doing?” Freya asked, looking between the two of them.

Josie exchanged a look with her sister.

“What?” Lizzie asked, confused.

“You two are kids, and yet, you are putting everything on the line to save the future...why?” Freya asked.

“Because...because we have nothing left,” Josie said, meeting Freya’s eyes. Josie felt Lizzie flinch beside her.

Freya’s eyes widened slightly.

“Our parents died in front of us. Then, we died and became vampire-witch hybrids. And after that, two-thirds of the school that our mom and dad built for the supernatural died in battle. We lost all of our friends, except for 1. And when the battle was finally over, she left too.” Josie explained as a tear fell down her face.

Lizzie let out a shuddering breath.

“We were alone,” Lizzie said, taking over for her twin. “In a place. that used to be our home but now felt like a graveyard.”

Josie grabbed her sister’s hand.

“We were orphans…” Lizzie continued. “We literally died. We were alone...and then Josie found a spell that would allow us to time travel. And we did it. Was it stupid and reckless? Probably...but what did we have to lose?”

Josie nodded in agreement.

“Besides we didn’t mean to go back this far. We only wanted to go back to the battle where we lost everything but...the spell messed up and we ended up going over 20 years back in time rather than 4 months.” Josie finished.

Freya stared at the two silently. “Why didn’t you try again?”

“Because...I don’t know…” Lizzie wiped her eyes. “We realized this was a chance to fix everything that went wrong...we decided to take it.”

“That was stupid,” Freya said, bluntly.

“We know, okay?!”

Lizzie’s head turned sharply to look at her sister in surprise, Josie rarely ever yelled.

Josie stood up, tears falling down her face. “We know it was stupid. We know that there are so many fucking risks. We know we could ruin everything. We know that we aren’t prepared to do this. We know we’re too young. We know all that. But it’s too late. We can’t stop now that we’ve started. And we’re going to see this through to the end, even if it kills us.”

Lizzie pushed herself to her feet, so she was standing side by side with her sister.

“We’re young, We don’t know what we’re doing,” Lizzie said. “But we’re not going to stop. Maybe everything will fall apart. And all this will be for nothing...but we have to try. For our parents...for our friends..for Hope...and for ourselves.”

“Very well,” Freya said, nodding with a smirk.

“Wait, what?” Josie asked in confusion.

“It’s clear to me that you two won’t stop unless you succeed or you die.” Freya said, shrugging. “However, as I said before you two are children...you’ve barely even lived. Which is why I am going to help you.”

“Uh...what?” Lizzie stared at Freya with wide eyes.

“I want to know everything, and I will help you two succeed at your goal,” Freya said, simply.

“Why?” Josie questioned.

Freya smiled almost sadly. “I know what it’s like to be forced to grow up quickly...and I wish for you two to remain the kids that you are.”

“You want to take over for us?” Lizzie asked, indignantly.

“No.” Freya disagreed, shaking her head. “I propose we work together, however, I suggest we slow it down a little bit. You two have been rushing to fix the past, and eventually, you will burn yourselves out. So I suggest we slow down a bit.”

One look at the twin’s faces was Freya needed to see how much the twins disagreed with that plan.

“I am not saying we will stop completely, we would still be changing this but you need to slow down and let things play out somewhat. And I think you two need time to heal.” Freya stated.

Both twins looked down at those words, knowing she was right.

Josie wondered why she wanted an adult or parental figure again.

“If you’re coming back to Mystic Falls with us, we need a cover story for you and for Davina and Enzo,” Lizzie said finally.

Freya frown thoughtfully

“Do you two have a guardian?” Freya inquired.

“No.” They said, in unison.

Freya smirked in amusement at the 'twin' response.

Freya cocked her head. “Then we can say that I took in the both of you after you lost your parents. And if people ask questions, we say I was a close friend of your parents. And we could say Enzo is there because of me.”

“That could work.” Josie nodded. “But what about Davina.”

“We could say Davina is our younger sister?” Lizzie suggested. “I mean, she had brown hair like you and blue eyes like me, so people would buy it.”

Josie considered the idea before nodding. “I guess, Davina Claire is now Davina Parker. But we need a reason for why she wasn’t with us when we first came.”

Freya spoke up this time. “We could say that I sent you two ahead to prepare ‘our’ house, while your ‘sister’ and I stayed back to deal with a few things. Did you say where you were living before to anyone in Mystic Falls?”

“No,” Lizzie replied. “Although we did say we were the only siblings in our family.”

“Who did you say that to?” Freya asked.

“Just a group of three girls,” Josie answered.

Freya nodded contemplatively.

Josie was also trying to think of a solution to that problem, besides compulsion.

“Maybe we could say that we were protecting her because she is the baby of the ‘family’?” Lizzie suggested.

“Sure, let’s go with that” Josie agreed.

Freya tilted her head in agreement. “Now for where we’re from...we could say, New Orleans. That would allow us to have an explanation for us visiting now and possibly in the future.”

“Ok.” Josie agreed, with Lizzie nodding beside her.

“So does this mean, you’re like..our new mom?” Lizzie asked, slightly joking.

Josie choked on her spit.

Freya stared at Lizzie, speechless. 

But Josie noticed the pain in her eyes.

Josie remembered Hope saying how Freya tried to kill herself to save her baby from her Aunt Dahlia but Freya was immortal so she came back but the baby didn’t and it devastated her.

One look at Lizzie, told Josie, that she realized the same thing.

Freya swallowed the lump in her throat.

“If you want me to be,” Freya finally said. There was a serious note to her voice.

Oh... _oh_

This was an actual offer.

Freya Mikaelson was offering to be a stand-in mother.

Shit...Josie really did not see this coming.

Josie thought about her parents and knew they would want their daughters to be happy and would want them to move on from them.

Besides, it’s not like she would be their actual mom but she would be their mother-figure of sorts.

The twins exchanged a look and came to a silent decision.

“Sure,” Josie spoke for the two of them.

Freya’s eyes were slightly glossed over.

“I guess we now have 3 moms, Jo.” Lizzie joked.

Josie snorted in amusement. 

While Freya looked at them in confusion.

Lizzie looked at Freya in realization. “Oh, right. You don’t know.”

“Know what?” Freya asked.

“Our biological mother was killed months before we were born,” Josie explained.

“Then how are you alive?” Freya asked in confusion.

“We’re alive because our bio-coven magically transplanted us into our surrogate mom, who was a vampire. And after she gave birth, she ended up raising us,” Lizzie finished.

Freya blinked in surprise. 

“You two have had very interesting lives, haven’t you?” Freya observed.

The twins smirked and spoke as one.

“You have no idea…”


	12. Dearest Uncle

* * *

The three supernatural beings looked up as Enzo, Stefan, and Davina returned carrying bags of magical supplies.

“Did you guys find everything?” Josie asked, tiredly.

She was emotionally exhausted from all the events of the day.

After the talk with Freya, they had reactivated the bracelet and connected Josie to it as well. Josie found Kol to be a very interesting person, a charmer for sure.

She thought he was handsome but he was a little too wild and chaotic for her tastes.

“Yeah,” Stefan replied. “Davina was a great help.”

Stefan shot a smile in the direction of a blushing Davina.

“I didn’t do much, I just showed you where to find them,” Davina said, shyly.

“Nonsense Love, without you, we would have been very lost.” Enzo praised.

Freya stood up and took the bags from the boys, looking through them.

“Everything seems to be here,” Freya said. “We can do the spell today.”

Davina had a nervous smile on her face.

Lizzie immediately noticed it.

“You okay, V?” Lizzie asked.

Davina blinked at Lizzie in surprise. “V?”

Lizzie smirked. “Just a little nickname for our baby sister.”

Davina’s eyes widened in surprise. “What?”

Josie laughed. “We came up with covers for you guys.”

Davina and the boys sat around them.

“What type of cover?” Davina asked curiously.

“Weell, you are going to be our younger sister and can go by Davina Parker if you wish, but we could say you're adopted so you can keep your original name if you want?” Lizzie said.

Davina frowned thoughtfully.

“I...my mom was going to sacrifice me for power...I don’t want to carry the last name Claire anymore.” Davina said, slowly.

“Ok, you are now Davina Parker, our little sister.” Josie declared, gently.

Davina smiled.

“We’ve always wanted a little sister so this is gonna be fun,” Lizzie said.

“Little sisters aren’t as fun as you think, Darling. They’re loud, annoying, and are always in the way.” Kol muttered.

Josie did her best not to react, although her eyes did flicker over to him.

This was going to be harder than she thought.

Davina nodded with a grin at Lizzie.

“So what are the other covers, Beautiful?” Enzo asked Josie.

“Freya is going to be our adopted mom and you’re going to be a friend of hers that is there to help her out with her 3 ‘rambunctious’ teenagers,” Josie explained.

Both of the guys looked surprised by that.

“Also, Davina just so you know, ‘our’ parents were murdered 4 months ago,” Lizzie told Davina.

She looked shocked by that but nodded along.

“Okay.”

“We should tell her…” Josie whispered to Lizzie.

Lizzie looked over at Josie, realizing what she was talking about. “How?”

“Just come out and say it, Darling. What’s the worst that could happen?” Kol said, suddenly behind the couch they were sitting on.

Lizzie shot Kol a look that clearly said, ‘a lot’.

“Davina, we have something to tell you.” Josie started off.

And the boys and Freya started in realization.

“We’re time travelers,” Lizzie said, bluntly. And Josie facepalmed in disbelief.

Lizzie had no tack.

“Lizzie!” Josie whispered, warningly.

“What…” Davina whispered in shock.

“Me and Josie are from 20 years in the future and we’re trying to stop all the sucky shit that is going to happen,” Lizzie explained, ignoring her sister.

“I..I don’t know what to say,” Davina said, looking between them all.

“It’s true,” Stefan said, and Enzo nodded his agreement.

“Wow,” Davina said. “I didn’t know time travel was possible.”

“Neither did we, until we tried it,” Lizzie said cheerfully.

“Wouldn't that have gone terribly wrong?” Davina asked, cocking her head to the side.

“It did.” The twins said in unison.

“That’s creepy,” Kol commented. “Very very creepy.”

“Oh…” Davina paused confused.

Josie took pity on the poor girl. “We only wanted to go back 4 months but ended up going back over 20 years.”

Davina blinked. “Huh…”

“Did we break her?” Lizzie asked Josie in a whisper.

“Possibly…” Josie responded back in the same manner.

Freya clapped her hands together to get everyone’s attention.

“We must move the furniture out of the way so we are able to perform the spell,” Freya said. “Stefan, Enzo, can you?”

The twins got up off the couch and walked over to Freya with Davina following.

The Stefan nodded at Freya and started moving the coffee table, while Enzo was smirking at Freya.

“You know, Love...I really like a woman who takes charge.” Enzo flirted.

Freya raised her eyebrows. “Why are you not helping Stefan?”

Enzo blinked as the girls started laughing.

“Rejected,” Lizzie exclaimed.

Enzo pouted before moving to help Stefan with the couch.

Freya turned to the girls.

“Lizzie, I want you to set up the candles in a star-pentagon shape,” Freya ordered. “Josie, I want you to set up the salt lines. Davina you're with me.”

The twins set out to do as she said.

When the spell was set up, Freya had Davina lay down in the middle of the pentagon.

“Girls, I need your help for the spell,” Freya told the twins.

The boys were hovering just outside of the salt line.

The twins joined Freya in the Pentagon and sat down.

Davina was looking up at them nervously.

Freya looked down at Davina, with a bowl in her hand.

“I need to cut your palm, okay?” Freya told her kindly.

Davina nodded and Freya grabbed a knife. She then made a shallow cut on Davina’s hand and held it over the bowl.

“Alright let's begin. Girl…” Freya held out her hands to the twins. Josie took her right hand, while Lizzie took her left. “Repeat after me, _et conteram illam, coniunctionem maiorum eius_ ”

The wind picked up around them.

“ _Ei liberate ex vincula_ ”

The candles flared brighter than before.

“ _Et conteram illam_ ”

Davina gasped as something tested the bonds that connected her to her ancestors.

“ _Coniunctionem maiorum eius_ ”

Josie tensed as she felt the ancestors of New Orleans become aware of what they were doing. 

“ _Ei liberate ex vincula_ ”

Josie felt the ancestors begin to fight back, trying to prevent them from freeing Davina.

“ _Et conteram illam_ ”

Blood began to trickle down from her nose.

And pain radiated up and down her arms.

“ _Coniunctionem maiorum eius_ ”

Her brain felt like it was being boiled...

Josie tightened her hold on Freya’s and Lizzie’s hands.

“ _Ei liberate ex vincula_ ”

A glow formed around them.

“ _Et conteram illam_ ”

The glowing force slammed into Davina and she fell unconscious as it attacked the bonds.

“ _Coniunctionem maiorum eius_ ”

Their voices got louder as the spell started to come to a finish.

“ _Ei liberate ex vincula_ ”

The candles went out and everything went still. The three witches released hands, as they stared at Davina.

“What happened? Did it work?” Stefan asked frantically as he and Enzo ran over, kneeling beside them.

“Only she can tell us that…” Freya said, tiredly.

Davina gasped awake.

“Davina!” Josie helped her sit up.

“It worked...I’m free.” was the first thing she said.

They all relaxed.

“Thank god,” Lizzie muttered in relief.

“That was very well down, girls.” Freya complimented.

“Thanks,” Josie replied, smiling.

Freya seemed to hesitate like she wanted to ask something.

“Freya?” Lizzie prodded.

“How would you three like to be mentored by me?” Freya asked.

All of their eyes widened.

“All of us?” Davina asked, surprised.

Freya smiled at Davina gently. “Yes.”

“You’re serious?” Josie asked.

Freya nodded.

“Hell to the yes!” Lizzie shouted, causing the others to laugh. “Who the hell wouldn’t want to be taught by the most powerful witch alive?”

Freya smirked at those words.

The six of them just looked between each other.

“So are we returning to Mystic Falls?” Stefan wondered.

“Yep,” Lizzie answered, but then her eyes widened in realization. “Oh…”

“Lizzie? Lizzie, what is it?” Josie asked, worriedly.

Everyone was looking at Lizzie, thinking there was something bad that they forgot.

Lizzie met Josie’s eyes gravely. “How are we going to protect them from the doppelwhore’s allure?”

“Lizzie!” Josie punched her sister in the arm, as Lizzie started laughing. “You had me really worried.”

Lizzie shook her head, as she stopped laughing. “But seriously though”

“Doppelwhore?” Davina muttered, confused.

Freya looked up as she realized what that meant. “A new doppelganger has been born?”

“Ugh, doppelgangers. I never saw what my brothers saw in them. They’re so plain and boring.” Kol groaned, then he glanced at Lizzie. “I prefer women that are wild and know what it is to have fun.”

Freya and Josie raised their eyebrows slightly at that. Especially since he was looking directly at Lizzie.

“Uh-huh and she’s an entitled bitch who thinks everything is about her,” Lizzie said to Freya and Davina, ignoring the looks from Kol.

Josie nodded in agreement with her sister's words.

“So stay away from her?” Davina asked.

“Yes.” Lizzie and Josie said in unison.

“Ok.” Davina agreed.

“Is she really that bad?” Enzo asked, curiously.

“She isn’t as bad as she will be when she finds out she’s a doppelganger but still fairly bad. In her mind, everyone should be willing to die for her and do everything she asks.” Josie explained. “She’ll probably cause a lot of problems for us.”

“I could kill her…” Enzo pondered. “Save you the trouble.”

“Do it, mate,” Kol encouraged.

Stefan frowned. “We can’t kill her.”

“Why not?” Enzo and Kol pouted.

“Stefan’s right, sadly, we need her alive so Klaus can break his curse,” Lizzie said, shrugging. “But after that, all bets are off.”

“If he breaks his curse, she’ll be dead,” Freya said, looking at Lizzie in confusion.

“If Klaus wants to make hybrids he needs doppelganger blood, so she needs to live,” Josie explained.

Lizzie paused in consideration. “Or we could have her donate a ton of blood...then we don’t need her alive.

“I vote for that.” Kol declared.

“Lizzie, we’re not killing her unless absolutely necessary,” Josie replied, sending her twin a look.

Lizzie pouted. “Finnne.”

“Alright, tomorrow, we’re heading back home.” Josie decided.

However, since there were more people, they had to change their sleeping arrangements.

The twins bunked with Davina and the boys bunked together with Freya in her own room. She was the most powerful witch out there so there weren’t any arguments.

*******

Josie woke up to Lizzie shaking her awake.

“Lizzie?” Josie groaned.

“Sleeping beauty awakes,” Lizzie said jokingly.

Josie looked to her right to Davina gone.

“V is eating breakfast with the others. You’re the last one awake once again.” Lizzie said.

Josie rolled her eyes and sat up, stretching over her head.

“Guess it's time to return to Mystic Falls.” Josie murmured.

“Yep, and rescue our uncle dearest from hell.” Lizzie agreed.

Josie sighed. “How are we going to do that? What if he doesn’t agree to merge with his brother instead?”

“I don’t know...but we have to do it,” Lizzie muttered. “He saved us, so we should return the favor.”

“I know but the risks are so high…” Josie replied softly.

Lizzie sighed. “You remember what he did, right?”

“Yes…”

_\--Four months ago--_

_Josie groaned in pain in the small cell in a bunker styled prison that the Necromancer had claimed as his own. She needed blood but there was none to be seen._

_She hadn’t fed since she and her sister first completed the transition. And not long after that, the Necromancer’s armies stormed where they had been hiding out._

_She and her sister had been captured and it had been 2 days since, from what Josie could tell. Josie shifted, trying to get more comfortable on the hard dirt._

_She glanced to her right at Lizzie, who laid unmoving beside her._

_Lizzie was pale and it was getting worse._

_Lizzie had been shot six hours ago when she had tried to attack one of the guards. The bullet was the same type of bullet Josie had been shot with when the Triad stormed the school._

_And Hope’s blood was the only cure._

_Josie was terrified. There was no way her sister was going to survive this._

_Especially since there was an anti-magic thing around the cells. Most likely the same thing used by the Triad._

_The Necromancer must have been taking notes when that went down._

_Josie shifted Lizzie so that her head was resting on her lap. Josie began to run her hand soothingly over her hair._

_Josie saw movement from the guard but ignored them._

_However, out of the corner of her eyes, she saw a man with a baseball cap on, passing the room they were in. He glanced to the right and froze, looking directly at Josie._

_Josie kept her focus on her twin but also tried to keep her awareness on the man._

_Who was he?_

_The man moved over to the glass that allowed people to see into the room and glanced down at Lizzie in her lap._

_Josie tensed and tried to see who he was without him knowing she was looking. But she failed._

_Then, Lizzie groaned in her lap, waking up._

_“Jo…” She whispered, her blue eyes filled with pain._

_“Lizzie, I’m so sorry,” Josie replied, forgetting about the man._

_Lizzie shook her head slowly. “Not your fault...shouldn’t have antagonized them.”_

_“I should have stopped you,” Josie argued._

_Lizzie snorted. “Like you could control me…”_

_“I still should have tried.” Josie countered._

_Lizzie shot Josie a look. “Help me sit up.”_

_Josie frowned. “You should stay laying down, so you can conserve your strength.”_

_“There’s no point,” Lizzie said, shaking her head. Then she began to try and push herself into a sitting position._

_Josie hesitated before moving to help her._

_By the time they were done, Lizzie was leaning heavily against her sister. Josie wrapped her arm around her sister and they just sat there._

_“If we make it out of this, I am going to kill every single fucking one of them,” Lizzie promised._

_“That isn’t who we were supposed to be...but I’ll stand with you,” Josie said._

_Lizzie sighed. “It isn’t who you’re supposed to be...me on the other hand..let’s be real, I was always supposed to be the monster.”_

_“That’s not true.” Josie disagreed._

_Lizzie snorted. “Oh, so people didn’t use to treat me like a ticking time bomb that could snap at any moment?” Lizzie argued._

_Josie opened her mouth to argue but nothing came out._

_“They weren’t wrong though...I am crazy but maybe that’s what we need to kick the Necrodudes ass.” Lizzie said._

_“You’re not crazy…” Josie frowned at her sister._

_Lizzie smiled sadly. “I’m mentally unstable and can have an episode at any moment that could kill everyone around me….if that’s not crazy then I don’t know what is.”_

_“That’s not crazy…” Josie shook her head._

_“Suuure.” Lizzie murmured._

_“Lizzie,” Josie said, warningly._

_“Ok! I’m not crazy. Happy?” Lizzie gave in._

_“Very.” Josie smiled._

_Lizzie then started coughing and out her hand over her mouth. When she pulled her hand back, there was blood on her palm._

_Josie gasped quietly._

_“That’s not a good sign,” Lizzie commented, dryly. “Welp, I want a giant ice statue of me at my funeral. So everyone remembers how great I was.”_

_“Lizzie this isn’t a joking matter.” Josie reprimanded._

_“What? I’m not gonna be alive this time to plan my funeral so I need to make sure it’s perfect, like me.” Lizzie shrugged._

_“Oh, my god…” Josie shook her head in exasperation._

_“Also why has there been a guy staring at us this whole time outside of the room?” Lizzie wondered, staring right back at the guy._

_Josie followed her eyes to the man. “I don’t know.”_

_Lizzie tilted her head slightly. “Is it only me or does it feel like he heard our entire conversation?”_

_“Uhhh.” Josie didn’t know what to say, especially since the man seemed to shift self consciously._

_Yeah, no, the guy definitely had supernatural hearing._

_Why couldn’t she make out his face, it was almost like there was ‘glamour’ or something over his face, obscuring it._

_Was that possible?_

_Maybe…_

_The man had clearly realized they were both staring at him and Lizzie stared him down with a single raised eyebrow._

_The man went around the corner and entered the room. He talked quietly with the guards and sent them away._

_“Uhhh, creepy stalker looking guy? Watcha doing? Pretending to be some type of supervillain?” Lizzie asked almost casually except they were in a cell and he was not._

_The man considered them quietly, particularly Lizzie._

_Josie felt like the guy was familiar but she didn’t know-how…_

_“You know the creepy silence and staring is really not helping your case, rip-off Joker.” Lizzie mocked, trying to rile him up._

_“Lizzie...really?” Josie stared at her sister in disbelief._

_Why did she always feel the need to piss off every single enemy?_

_Actually, who was she kidding? It was every single person Lizzie ever met unless they were a hot guy._

_Lizzie just shrugged as if to say ‘she didn’t give a fuck’, which she didn’t._

_The guy tilted his head slightly, then muttered something under his breath._

_The thing that was obscuring her vision was gone._

_Josie gasped._

_It..._

_“What?” Lizzie asked, confused._

_It was…_

_Uncle Kai_

_Oh no…_

_Uncle Kai’s eyes swept over then silently._

_“My name is Kai Parker…” He introduced himself to Lizzie._

_Lizzie raised her eyebrows in surprise. “Oh..I..did not see that coming”_

_Then she looked him over._

_“Damn, we have a hot uncle,” Lizzie said, bluntly._

_“Lizzie! Oh, my god.” Josie exclaimed, horrified. She put her hands over her face in disbelief. “You can’t say things like that!”_

_“Oh, come on, Jo. Like you weren’t thinking it.” Lizzie countered._

_Uncle Kai looked torn between being amused by the words and Josie’s reaction and confused by the completely calm reaction of Lizzie._

_Probably because Josie had immediately turned against him when she realized who he was._

_“I don’t know her,” Josie said to him, shaking her head._

_“Rude…” Lizzie muttered._

_Uncle Kai looked like he was trying not to laugh, then he shook his head._

_“This is quite the predicament you two got yourselves in.” Uncle Kai commented. “How very foolish of you to go after the Necromancer...”_

_Lizzie raised her head in challenge. “Did we ask for your opinion? No? Then keep your useless words to yourself.”_

_Uncle Kai raised his eyebrow at her. “Says the one that was stupid enough to get shot.”_

_Lizzie crossed her arms like a child._

_“What do you want? To gloat, maybe?” Josie interrupted._

_“Why would I gloat, little Josette?” Uncle Kai asked._

_“Because our parents are dead, and we died too.” Josie spat._

_Uncle Kai blinked in surprise. “What did you just say?” He asked, narrowing his eyes._

_“You don’t know? Looks like someone doesn’t trust you very much,” Lizzie sang with a smirk. “...although technically he can control you like a puppet…”_

_“The Necromancer doesn’t control me.” Uncle Kai snarled._

_“Yes, he does,” Lizzie said, without blinking. “You died, he brought you back. Boom Botta Bang...the magic shit happens and you’re his little puppet to play with.”_

_Josie winced at those words and the look on Uncle Kai’s face._

_It was completely dark with rage._

_Did Lizzie want to piss him off?_

_Yes...yes, she did._

_“What? You mad? Whatcha gonna do? Kill me? I’m already dying, so it’s not like I care.” Lizzie taunted._

_Josie was looking between her uncle and her sister rapidly._

_Uncle Kai was staring at Lizzie in shock, but then he schooled his face._

_It seemed her uncle had met his match._

_Uncle Kai looked at Josie. “You said you died...if the Necromancer brought you back, why would he imprison you?” He inquired._

_“He didn’t bring us back, uncle dearest. We died with vampire blood in our systems and came back heretics.” Lizzie answered, confidently. However, Josie noted that Lizzie was leaning heavily on her._

_She was getting weaker._

_“Your heretics…” Uncle Kai’s face was unreadable._

_He turned away and began to pace._

_What the hell?_

_Then he turned back around. “Your hurt?” He asked Lizzie._

_“Yes...I said that multiple times...are you hard of hearing or something?” Lizzie snarked back._

_Uncle Kai approached the bars of the cell, looking between them._

_“You’re so much like my twin…” Uncle Kai told Josie._

_Josie narrowed her eyes, what was he getting at?_

_His eyes flickered to Lizzie. “You’re a cross between my younger sister Liv, and me.” He muttered._

_“Was that supposed to be shocking?” Lizzie asked, raising her eyebrow._

_Uncle Kai shook his head. “The last of the Gemini, all heretics...my dad would be rolling in his grave.”_

_The twins exchanged a look._

_“I was so blinded by the need for revenge that I didn’t see what was right in front of me…” Uncle Kai whispered. But he wasn’t speaking to them anymore._

_“What do you mean by that?” Josie asked hesitantly._

_Uncle Kai’s eyes flickered to her own._

_“Growing up, I was treated like a monster...because I was a siphoner. I always wished for others like me. People who would understand what it was like. But they didn’t exist...So I became the monster my father said I was every single fucking day of my life.” Uncle Kai explained._

_A part of Josie worried that he was trying to manipulate them but for what purpose?_

_They were already captured, there was nothing he could do to them._

_And he seemed so genuine._

_Dad did say that Uncle Kai claimed to have gained emotions from the merge with his brother Luke. Which would make sense…_

_Merging allowed you to gain some of the other twin’s personality._

_And it wouldn’t disappear after turning into a vampire._

_Josie had no idea._

_She glanced at Lizzie, who was staring at Uncle Kai in understanding._

_Lizzie had been treated differently by people of the school because of her mental illness. And had been coddled by their parents and Josie, herself._

_They did that hoping that, by giving Lizzie what she wanted, she wouldn’t have as many episodes. However, it caused her to be spoiled, which became counter-productive as they got older._

_If Lizzie hadn’t realized that she needed to change, then Josie didn’t know what she would have done._

_“What’s your point?” Lizzie asked, quieter than before._

_“Your both siphoners...and I...am not unhappy...that you survived my attempts to get rid of you.” Uncle Kai said, very slowly._

_“So if we hadn’t been siphoners…” Lizzie wondered._

_“Oh, you two would be dead, dead.” Uncle Kai said with conviction._

_Josie blinked._

_Ok…_

_Lizzie just shrugged. “At least you're honest, Uncle Joker.”_

_Josie snorted in amusement._

_Then Lizzie groaned and turned to the side throwing up._

_“Lizzie!” Josie exclaimed concerned._

_The puke wasn’t puke…_

_It was blood._

_Uncle Kai was staring at Lizzie with an unreadable look._

_“Oh look I’m getting worse...yay…” Lizzie sighed and looked at her twin. “If anyone wears a color other than black to my funeral, light their ass on fire.”_

_Josie slapped Lizzie’s arm._

_“Hey, hit the dying person, why don’t cha?” Lizzie exclaimed, rubbing her arm._

_Josie rolled her eyes._

_Uncle Kai was frowning. “You guys have to get out of here…”_

_Josie whipped her head around to stare at him in confusion._

_“Don’t you think we’re aware of that?” Lizzie said, in a ‘no duh’ tone._

_Uncle Kai looked between the two of them._

_He reached towards the jail door and began to run his hand along it searching for weaknesses._

_“What are you doing?” Josie wondered._

_Uncle Kai paused. “Getting you out.”_

_“You’re what?” The twins said in unison._

_“Well, this is a turn of events,” Lizzie muttered._

_Just as he was about to break open the door, his eyes changed to a milky white._

_The Necromancer was in control._

_“Well, shit…” Lizzie declared._

_Josie tensed._

_However, the Necromancer didn’t say anything as he suddenly clutched his head as if in pain._

_What was happening?_

_Josie pushed herself to her feet and did her best to pull her sister up as well._

_Lizzie ended up leaning completely on her and they were both pressed against the wall in order to prevent themselves from falling down._

_The Necromancer’s eyes flashed back to Uncle Kai’s eyes then back again._

_The eyes kept flickering as blood went down from his nose._

_Was Uncle Kai fighting for control somehow?_

_He fell to his knees and groaned._

_Then it stopped._

_The twins looked from him to each other in confusion._

_“Uncle Kai?” Josie wondered._

_He lifted his head._

_His eyes were blue._

_Did he just break through the necromancer’s control?_

_For them?_

_Or for himself?_

_It could be either._

_He straightened out._

_“We have to hurry, he knows I’m free.” Uncle Kai said and waved his hand._

_The door opened and he entered, walking over to them._

_“How?” Lizzie asked, blinking back black spots in her vision._

_“I siphoned it. Turned out to be more complicated than I expected.” Uncle Kai explained. “We need to move now.”_

_“Lizzie can barely stand, let alone walk or run,” Josie argued._

_“I can stand,” Lizzie muttered._

_“All your weight is on me, Lizzie.” Josie countered._

_Uncle Kai considered Lizzie. “I can carry her.” He said simply._

_“Fine.” Josie agreed._

_“Do I get no say in this?” Lizzie wondered._

_“Do you not want to be carried?” Josie asked._

_“No, I’m fine with it, I just don’t like being ignored,” Lizzie replied, with a grin._

_“Take her.” Was all Josie said to him._

_Uncle Kai picked Lizzie up bridal style and Lizzie wrapped her arms around his neck._

_“Let’s move.”_

_They left quickly, using their vampire hearing to avoid the Necromancer’s forces._

_They made it outside and ran into the forest._

_“Where are we going?” Uncle Kai asked Josie, as he shifted his grip on Lizzie._

_“To the right. We have some people positioned over there.” Josie responded._

_They head that way, and not that long after they see a familiar face._

_MG_

_He looked up from where he was keeping guard._

_“Josie? Lizzie?” MG ran forward. “Holy shit.”_

_“MG! Lizzie’s hurt bad, we need Hope.” Josie said._

_“She’s at the school, and was trying to figure out how to get you guys back which is now unnecessary,” MG replied._

_There were shouts behind them._

_Josie turned in the direction of the noise. “Their coming…”_

_Uncle Kai frowned and turned, depositing Lizzie in MG’s arms._

_“Uncle Kai?” Lizzie asked, weakly. Her eyes were full of confusion._

_While MG mouths the word ‘Uncle Kai’ to himself._

_“Go. I’ll hold them off.” Uncle Kai stated._

_“What? No!” Josie disagreed immediately._

_“We don’t leave people behind.” Lizzie joined her sister. “Ever.”_

_Uncle Kai sighed. “You don’t have a choice, you're both too weak right now.”_

_“That doesn’t mean we’ll leave you behind,” Josie argued._

_“I’ve done a lot of bad things in my life, whether they were for the right reasons or not, that’s to be decided...but let me do one good thing. Protect my nieces.” Uncle Kai said, in an attempt to guilt-trip them._

_“Your guilt-tripping us.” Lizzie realized._

_“Is it working?” Uncle Kai asked._

_“Yes…” Josie frowned. “Fine but meet us back at the school”_

_“Yeah, yeah.” He waved them off. “Go”_

_The voices were far closer now._

_MG began to rush Lizzie away with Josie, hearing screams echo from behind them._

_However as the twins got further away, Josie glanced back to see a giant wall of fire. And behind it was Uncle Kai trapped against a tree by a vampire whose hand was in his chest._

_“No..” She whispered in horror._

_Lizzie looked back as MG paused to see what Josie was reacting to._

_“Uncle Kai!” Lizzie gasped._

_He looked back at them one last time, then his heart was torn from his chest._

“Let’s save our uncle,” Josie whispered.

“Mystic Fall here we come...again.” Lizzie declared.

It was time to go home.


	13. Home at last

* * *

They arrived at the twin’s house as it started to turn dark.

Enzo immediately rushed in to claim a room with Davina following.

The twins lead Freya to one of the larger and more private rooms. And Freya immediately claimed it as she began unpacking her few items.

The twins went to check on the others, to find Davina had claimed a room beside Stefan and Enzo chose one near Freya’s.

Both were unsurprising choices.

Lizzie went back outside to grab the package she saw laying on their porch. She shook it slightly as she brought it inside.

It didn’t make any noise that could allow her to identify it.

Lizzie went to the kitchen and opened the package.

In it were two cheerleading outfits.

These must be from Caroline.

Lizzie spotted a note at the bottom and pulled it out.

_Hey, I am leaving your cheerleading outfits outside your house. When you get back, I want you guys to wear them to the game. You guys won’t be in this cheerleading performance but I’m putting you guys in the next one, so don’t miss out again._

_I hope you like the outfits!_

_Caroline_

“What’s this, darling?” Kol asked from behind her causing Lizzie to jump in surprise.

“Nothing...” Lizzie replied, under her breath. She shot him a glare and motioned to him to stay quiet.

Not everyone knew he was here.

And the twins, along with Freya, wanted to keep it that way for now.

Kol looked over Lizzie’s shoulder and raised his eyebrows at the outfit.

“Oooh, skimpy...is this what women wear nowadays?” Kol wondered, with a smirk.

Lizzie rolled her eyes. “It’s a cheerleading outfit.” She replied, smacking his hand that was reaching for it.

“And what is this ‘cheerleading’ thing?” Kol asked, cocking his head adorably.

No!

Stop it, Lizzie!

Focus on his question!

Lizzie thought for a moment on how to reply.

How do you explain cheerleading to someone who had been asleep -still was asleep- for around a century.

“It’s a dancing group that cheers on others...it’s a school thing.” Lizzie tried to explain.

“Hmm.” Kol hummed. His eyes were narrowed thoughtfully. “And you wear these very revealing outfits?”

“Yes,” Lizzie answered with a nod. She began to take the cheer gear out of the plastic. “What women wear these days, is no longer controlled by guys.”

Lizzie folded the cheer outfit, so she and her sister could put it on later.

“Fascinating, darling,” Kol said as he looked at the outfit. “And you will be wearing this at a later time?”

Lizzie’s eyes flickered to Kol’s, which were staring at her hopefully, and nodded. 

Kol smirked as his eyes darkened.

“I look forward to it.” Kol purred, licking his lips. He was very close to her now.

Lizzie felt her face heat up. She then shook her head, in an attempt to try and push out the not-so-clean thoughts that entered her head.

“Jo!” She called out, as she did her best to ignore Kol, who was staring at her with lust in his eyes.

Lizzie looked over in relief, as her sister entered.

“Yeah, Lizzie?” Josie responded. She looked between Lizzie and Kol. And her eyes widened in surprise as she noticed how close they were.

“Mo-Caroline,” Lizzie quickly corrected. Kol paused thoughtfully at the slip-up, and Lizzie could tell he was taking note of it for later. “Left us our cheerleading outfits for the game. She said we won’t be in the performance but she still wants us there.”

“Ok,” Josie replied. She walked over and took the offered clothing. “How’d she know our size?”

Lizzie shrugged. “Who knows.”

The others entered the kitchen.

Stefan walked over and leaned against the counter.

“What’s going on?” Stefan asked, looking at the girls curiously.

“Caroline left us our cheer stuff, she wants us at the game tonight,” Josie answered. She pulled out her phone to check the time. If they didn’t want Caroline to kill them, they needed to leave soon.

“You’re coming, Stef, and so is Davina.” Lizzie decided. Davina looked at Lizzie in surprise.

“Huh?” Davina seemed unsure how she should react.

Lizzie gave her a reassuring look. “It will give us a chance to register you and introduce you to others. Maybe make you some friends before school on Monday.” She explained.

Davina nodded.

And Stefan nudged her with his arm, causing her to look up at him.

“I’ll be there if there’s a problem, don’t worry,” Stefan promised with a smile. And Davina visibly relaxed.

Lizzie smiled at the interaction.

Then, Lizzie looked over at Enzo, who was rummaging through the fridge. 

“Enzo, do you want to come? Damon will probably be lurking around.” Lizzie said, knowing Enzo wanted his revenge.

Enzo closed the fridge and looked over at them. “I’d rather surprise him first, angel. Is there an event happening anytime soon that I can crash and give him the shock of his life?” Enzo said, contemplatively.

“The town’s founders party is coming up soon. That could possibly work.” Josie suggested.

“Very well, beautiful.” Enzo agreed. “Now do you guys have any alcohol in this place?”

Stefan, Davina, and the twins laughed in amusement, while Freya just gave Enzo a disapproving look.

“You are aware that you are surrounded by underaged teenagers?” Freya said, tone reprimanding. “Just because there was not an age limit for drinking alcohol back then, there is now, so respect it.”

Enzo flashed puppy dog eyes at Freya causing her to roll her eyes.

“There’s some in the cellar downstairs.” Josie intervened, not wanting Freya to snap Enzo’s neck.

“Thanks, beautiful.” And with that, he disappeared to get drunk.

Lizzie exchanged an amused look with her twin, before turning back to the others.

“What about you, Freya?” Lizzie asked.

Freya looked at them all. “I think I can trust you all enough to not get into trouble, whereas I cannot trust Enzo here alone. He would probably burn down the house by accident.” She answered Lizzie. 

“True.” Lizzie agreed, with a grin. Then she turned to Josie. “Let’s go get changed. Davina, we’ll help you pick out an outfit”

The three teenage girls went upstairs, while Stefan and Freya stayed behind.

Stefan glanced at Freya. “You’re going to have your hands full with them.” He muttered to her.

And Freya sighed in agreement but a tiny bit of the corner of her mouth was quirked up, showing she wasn’t upset by it.

Back with the twins, Lizzie was braiding her sister’s hair as Josie touched up her makeup. Once Lizzie was done braiding, she intertwined ribbons into Josie’s hair. 

Josie then helped Lizzie put her hair up in a neat high ponytail with a bow attached to it.

The twins then changed into their cheerleading outfits.

Once they were sure, they were ready they went to Davina’s room.

Davina looked up from her dresser, as they entered. Her eyes widened upon seeing them.

“Wow, you guys look hot.” Davina complimented.

“We know.” The twins said in unison causing Davina to snort.

“Now for you, I was thinking dark jeans with a blue top that brings out your eyes,” Lizzie said, as she began going through Davina’s stuff.

Josie went over to Davina and looked her over. “We can do that with natural makeup and let’s curl your hair.”

“Ok?” Davina muttered, slightly overwhelmed.

“Don’t worry, you’re going to look amazing,” Josie reassured. “Besides I’m going to introduce you to a friend of mine, who is in the same grade as you. His name is Jeremy and I think you guys will get along great. Just know he lost his parents in an accident last summer so he’s having a hard time but he’s a great friend to have.”

“Ok,” Davina nodded, radiating nervous energy.

Lizzie walked over with a short-sleeved blue shirt and a pair of dark-washed ripped jeans. 

“Put these on, while we prepare the makeup and curling iron.” Lizzie handed her the clothes and Davina left the room to go get changed.

The twins set everything up as they waited.

When Davina came back, the twins exchanged approving glances.

“Stefan’s gonna be in for a shock,” Lizzie muttered to Josie, who nodded in agreement.

They then set to doing her makeup and curling her hair.

When they were done they handed her a denim jacket and deemed her ready.

Lizzie and Josie headed downstairs first and met Stefan along with Kol in the living room. Stefan smiled at the twins as they entered.

“You guys look beautiful...although guys will probably be all over you” He was frowning now. Cue overprotective brother mode. “Maybe you guys shouldn’t be doing cheerleading…”

Josie rolled her eyes with a smile. “Don’t worry, Stef. We can kick the asses of anyone that tries to mess with us.”

Stefan nodded, knowing that Josie was right.

Lizzie had been focused on Stefan this entire time, which is why, when she looked to her right and saw Kol staring at her with his mouth hanging open, she had to do a double-take.

“Lizzie? Something wrong?” Stefan asked, looking over to where she was looking. Lizzie blinked in surprise and turned to Stefan.

“Yeah, I’m good. Thought I saw a spider.” Lizzie replied. “I really hate spiders.”

Stefan nodded in understanding.

And Lizzie looked over at Josie, who was staring at her and Kol in amusement.

The twins looked over, as Davina entered the room, causing Stefan's jaw to drop.

“Whoa.” He whispered, and Davina blushed bright red.

“Awe.” Josie cooed.

“Hey, Steffy-bear, why don’t you take V ahead of us, we might be a few minutes,” Lizzie suggested, with a mischievous smirk. And Josie had to cover her mouth in order to keep down her laughter.

“Uh, yeah. I can do that.” Stefan nodded and grabbed one of the sets of keys and led Davina out.

The second they were out the door, the twins burst out laughing.

“God, they’re adorable,” Lizzie said.

“Agreed,” Josie nodded. Then she looked between Lizzie and Kol. “I’m gonna go make sure we have everything. I’ll be right back.”

Josie left, leaving Lizzie alone with Kol, who was staring at Lizzie lustfully.

“Can you stop?” Lizzie asked Kol, borderline begging.

Kol prowled towards her, causing Lizzie to back up.

Kol backed her up until her back hit the back of the couch.

“Stop what, little siphon?” He asked, voice husky.

“You know what,” Lizzie replied meekly. She could feel heat pooling in her stomach.

Kol smirked, showing off his dimples. “I don’t think I do…” He purred.

He put his arms on either side of her, trapping her against the couch.

Lizzie!

Focus!

He’s just an older and sexier version of Sebastian.

“You do realize my sister is going to come back at any moment,” Lizzie said, slightly breathless.

Kol leaned forward until his breath was brushing against her lips. “What makes you think I care?”

Lizzie swallowed, as Kol ran a finger along her bare shoulder, causing a shiver to go down her spine.

Kol gently bumps his nose against hers, as he stared intently into her eyes. Then he pulled back slightly, as his eyes flickered down to her lips.

Lizzie’s eyes widened in realization and she turned her head to the side as he tried to kiss her. His lips landed on her cheek and he pulled back in surprise.

Lizzie smirked victoriously and pushed him away.

“Nice try, but that’s not happening,” Lizzie said, and began to walk past him.

Kol grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. “Why not, darling?” he asked, voice serious for once.

Lizzie met his eyes. “Because you're not a relationship guy and I am not getting my heart broken again.” She replied, softly.

Kol’s eyes widened in surprise.

Lizzie then pulled her arm out of his grasp and walked away to find her sister. 

As she left the living room, she saw Josie waiting by the front door. Josie was looking at her in understanding.

Then, Josie smiled and held out a hand.

Lizzie walked forward and took it, as the two left the house.


	14. Sibling Revelations

* * *

Freya was sitting on her bed, looking through her grimoire, while the others were at the football game.

A lot had happened in only a few days and she didn’t know how to feel about it.

She had decided before her hibernation that she was not going to reveal herself to the rest of her family but now, all that was out the window.

And all because of two extremely powerful time-traveling twins.

Freya had been surprised to learn that the two girls held no ill will towards the Mikaelson family, instead, they wished to help them.

She had been suspicious at first but seeing as the most paranoid of her siblings seemed to believe them, she decided to leave it alone.

Especially after the talk she had with them.

Freya had been watching the two girls very carefully and there was no doubt in her mind that the only thing that would stop these two from achieving their goal was death. 

But Freya feared that could happen.

Time travel was such a tricky business.

Freya flipped the page of her grimoire as her thoughts turned to her brother and the honest conversation they had after Lizzie left them alone in the house where she had been in hibernation.

The memory of it was burned in her mind.

_-Flashback-_

_Freya was in complete shock._

_She was hugging her brother, who knew she was his sister._

_She had wished to be a part of the rest of her family for so long but after seeing the cruelty her sibling showed towards Kol, she had decided against it._

_Did she regret it?_

_She was not quite sure yet._

_Freya felt Kol loosened his arms around her and Freya hesitantly pulled away._

_She looked up into the face of her brother._

_The one who she watched be screwed over by their siblings._

_He stared down at her with an unreadable look on his face._

_“Why didn’t you tell me who you were?” Kol asked, quietly._

_Freya looked down at the floor. “I was afraid you wouldn’t believe me. Would you have?” Freya asked._

_Kol sighed. “Probably not.” He conceded._

_“You saw me be daggered, didn’t you?” Kol realized._

_“I did…it was the first time I had ever seen how cruel our family truly is...” Freya admitted._

_Kol narrowed his eyes in anger. “And you didn’t help me?” He asked, then he scoffed. “Of course you didn’t, you call our siblings cruel and yet, you’re no better than the rest of our family. You’re going to fit right in with them, I can tell you that now.”_

_Freya flinched at the harsh words._

_“I’m sorry…” Freya whispered, looking at him earnestly. “For not helping you.”_

_Kol paused, eyes flickering to his sister’s in surprise before controlling his expression._

_“It doesn’t matter...I’ve already lost a century of my life.” Kol dismissed. “Nothing new.”_

_Freya winced._

_Kol turned around, facing the other way._

_“You know...I can’t help but wonder...were you ever planning on revealing yourself?” Kol asked, not looking at her._

_Freya looked down and sighed. “No…” She replied, “I didn’t think any of you needed me…”_

_Kol snorted. “Oh, how wrong you were…” He sneered._

_“What?” Freya inquired, staring at Kol in confusion. “What do you mean by that?”_

_“Nothing,” Kol denied, sharply, still not looking at her,_

_“No, tell me now, brother,” Freya ordered, sternly._

_And Kol turned to her startled._

_Freya was staring him down, daring him to argue._

_She looked every bit the big sister she was meant to be._

_Kol didn’t say anything for a moment as he observed his sister. And for the first time in centuries, Kol decided to let his walls come down._

_“I needed you...more than you could ever know.” Kol finally revealed, causing Freya’s eyes to widen._

_“I had no one…” Kol snarled. “Nik, Elijah, and Rebekah stood together_ **_‘Always and Forever’_ ** _” Kol said the last part, mockingly._

_“I was never a part of that...I was the odd one out..the outcast..the one who always caused problems..who never mattered.” Kol cried. “The only one who ever understood me was Finn and he’s been daggered for 900 years!”_

_Kol shook his head, turning away as his oldest sibling stared at him with guilt and pain in her eyes._

_“The others never understood what it was like to lose their magic, but Finn did.” Kol turned sharply. “He hated his existence and so did I...but I didn’t want to_ **_die_ ** _…”_

_Freya’s eyes widen in understanding._

_“But I couldn’t handle it...it felt like I was being torn apart inside...between the monster and the side of me that was a witch and would always be a witch…” Kol’s eyes were watery now. “ I tried to fight the monster for so long and whenever I lost control, Finn was there to pull me back from the edge…”_

_“But then he wasn’t...” Freya realized, feeling her anger towards her other sibling rise._

_Kol nodded._

_“After he was daggered, I begged and I pleaded for them to release him...but they kept going on about how he was a danger to himself...which he was...but I couldn’t take it anymore...I had fought against the darkness for so long and Finn was the one who gave me the strength to fight and not betray my witch heritage...but with him gone, the monster won.” Kol whispered, darkly. His voice was full of rage and pain._

_And Freya felt chills go up and down her spine as she realized this was probably the first time he has ever told anyone this._

_Kol had a mocking look on his face as he continued. “I always found it ironic that I was ostracized from our siblings...especially Nik...you would think he would understand the most out of our sibling since his werewolf side was locked away but he couldn’t...to him, I was a misbehaving child, that needed to be put in time out...and don’t get me bloody started on how he would only wake me up because he wanted someone to go on a killing spree with and if I got too wild, he would dagger me again...And none of the others every objected.”_

_He scoffed. “They’re all hypocrites, the lot of them.”_

_Then Kol met Freya’s eyes. “I needed you...I needed my big sister there to help me...to help me keep the monster at bay...to protect me from our own siblings...to just_ **_be_ ** _there...but you weren’t...and I know it wasn’t your fault but it doesn’t change that I did...I needed someone who understood my love of being a witch…someone who actually gave a bloody crap about me...who loved me. ” Kol murmured, blinking back tears._

_“I’m so sorry,” Freya whispered, as she walked forward and took Kol’s hands. “If I had known, I would have destroyed armies to get to you...and your right, I should have been there for you, brother. I should have been there to put Niklaus in place for daring to dagger you. As well as Elijah.”_

_Kol stared into his sister’s honest eyes._

_Freya wasn’t done. “And I am so sorry that you lost your magic...and I cannot fault you for becoming the way you are after losing it...that blame is not on you but instead of mother. She is the reason for all of this. She was the reason I wasn’t there to teach you magic for the first time. The reason you lost your magic...and I loathe her...but know I am here now brother and I am not going to leave you again...Promise me this brother...we stay together…” She promised._

_Kol searched Freya’s eyes for any hint of deception but found none._

_“Okay…” Kol agreed softly._

_“Okay, what?” Freya urged._

_“_ **_We stay together...always_ ** _,” Kol repeated, adding his own touch to the end._

_Freya pulled him into another hug._

_When they pulled back, Freya raised her eyebrows at him._

_“Now tell me what is going on,” Freya ordered._

_-End Flashback-_

Freya shook off the memory with a sigh and focused back on the page she was reading.

She knew that no matter what happens with their other siblings, she would stand by Kol.

At that moment, Kol appeared or more accurately, teleported, into her room looking like he thought his entire life was ruined...

She looked up at him with raised eyebrows.

Kol jumped onto her bed and laid face down next to her. “She rejected me!” He exclaimed into the bedding, sounding very offended.

‘ _Here we go…_ ’ Freya thought, feeling both exasperated and happy that her youngest brother was coming to her because girl problems

Was this what it was like to have siblings?

It was a very strange feeling indeed…

“What is the matter, brother?” Freya asked, looking down at him.

“She rejected me” He mumbled into the comforter.

It was the same words as before.

So very helpful…

Freya sighed, and turned, pulling her legs underneath her. “Who rejected you?” she asked, moving her grimoire to the side.

“Lizzie…” Kol muttered, turning over to look up at her. Freya felt her amusement rise as she noticed the pout on his lips.

“Hmm, and why does that upset you?” Freya inquired, keeping her expression neutral.

“No one ever rejects me! I mean, look at me. And yet, the little witch did…” Kol said, with an offended tone. He had a frown on his face.

Freya didn’t find it surprising that Lizzie would reject him but she would play along for now.

Freya considered her brother, with a contemplative look. “Did she say why?”

“All she said was some nonsense about me not being a relationship guy and that she didn’t want to get her heartbroken again. Utter nonsense I tell you.” Kol frowned.

“She’s not wrong though, brother. You have never been in a serious relationship where you’ve actually been in love with the person. Besides it sounds like she’s been hurt before, so it’s not surprising that she wouldn’t want risk jumping in bed with you and then start to fall for you, only for you to just be using her for sex and magic.” Freya responded to her brother.

Kol rolled his eyes. “Please, sister. I could be a relationship guy if I wanted to, which I don’t. Besides, everyone falls for me eventually.” He said, arrogantly.

“Leave her alone Kol,” Freya ordered, staring sternly at her brother.

Kol sat up abruptly and narrowed his eyes at Freya. “Why would you care?”

Freya sighed, “Because I do. The girls never stop ceasing to amazing me. Both of those two girls have gone through a lot but even then, they stand together stronger than ever. They know the dangers, they know that there’s a high chance that they probably won’t make it out alive. And even with that knowledge, they still are determined to do this.” She explained.

And it was true.

Freya found herself caring for the two-hybrid twins that somehow were worming their way into her cold heart.

They were extremely passionate and were very stubborn, almost to a fault. And they were strong, even after everything they’ve gone through in their short lives. 

They also weren’t oblivious to their faults, which surprised her because for their young age, they were very self-aware.

And they weren’t so arrogant to think that they would make it out of this okay...sure they hoped they would but they understood and accepted the risks.

Freya was also impressed by their brains.

The twins were very cunning and devious.

That put together with their other traits, made a very terrifying and dangerous combination.

Which would have worried Freya if the twins didn’t wear their hearts on their sleeves.

They were two very emotional teenagers and while they could definitely lie and manipulate people easily if they choose to, they wouldn’t do it unnecessarily.

Which was also impressive to her.

If Freya had given birth all those years ago, she would have hoped her unborn child would be like these two girls.

Except for the self-sacrificing part they seemed to have.

She would have to work with them on that.

Freya looked at Kol, who seemed to have frozen.

“Kol?” Freya muttered, observing her brother who now looked very concerned.

“They could die?” Kol asked. There was something different in his eyes, something that she had never seen before, and Freya was reminded that Kol may be physically and mentally stuck at 19 but he has walked the earth for a thousand years, and sometimes, it really showed.

Freya frowned as she tried to figure out the best approach to use with her homicidal brother.

“Freya…” Kol said, warningly.

“They haven’t been born yet, brother. And they are messing with things and people that are directly connected to themselves, which could possibly result in them not being born. And they are planning to fight creatures that the people of their past almost could not defeat…” Freya explained, sounding exhausted. “One wrong move could result in their deaths.”

Freya had thought over everything the twins had said, over and over, searching for ways to protect them. She may be able to protect them from the future enemies but in the end, there was little she could do against the effects of time travel.

“Lizzie could die…” Kol whispered, and pain flashed in his eyes. “She knows it too, doesn’t she? And so does her sister. They both know that they could die and they’re still doing this. There has to be a way to convince them otherwise, sister.” 

Kol was staring at Freya through narrowed eyes.

“We can’t. I already tried, brother. But it’s clear that they won’t budge. Which is why I got them to agree to let me help them.” Freya said, running a hand over her face. “This will allow me to try and push them off the path of self-destruction they are on.”

“There has to be something…” Kol’s mind was going a mile a minute.

Freya considered Kol with softer eyes than before. “You care about her?” She realized.

“What?” Kol paused, looking confused.

“You care about Lizzie, more than even you know…” Freya responded, looking at Kol in a new light.

She had thought that he was just trying to play cat and mouse with Lizzie but now...it didn’t seem like that.

“No, I don’t.” Kol denied, shaking his head. “I was just concerned that if they died, we would lose the advantage of knowing the future.”

Freya hummed contemplatively.

Kol glared at his sister defensively. “I do not care for the hybrid.” He snarled, temper rising.

Freya was quiet for a moment.

“Kol, I want you to answer me this, what attracts you to Lizzie?” Freya questioned, staring at Kol intently.

“I'm not going to answer that, sister,” Kol said, crossing his arms like a child.

“You not answering tells me all I need to know.” Freya shrugged.

“Fine,” Kol growled and Freya smirked, knowing she won.

Freya had a feeling that Kol liked Lizzie for more than just her looks and power but she knew he couldn’t see it himself. So she decided to make him.

“I’m attracted to her body. She’s extremely hot and would probably be amazing at sex.” Kol smirked.

“Hmm, and that is all, brother?” Freya probed. “You don’t like anything else?”

Kol rolled his eyes at Freya. “Her hair makes her look like a princess…” He cocked his head to the side, as Freya realized he was picturing Lizzie in his head.

“And she looks like an angel when the sun hits her just right…her eyes sparkle like diamonds when she’s excited about something or if she’s proven right…and when she’s angry, her eyes darken like a raging storm...and you can feel her magic rising up in those moments, sometimes like a snake coiled up ready to strike...other times, it’s like a volcano about to erupt and destroy everything in its path...” 

Freya nodded along with the last part. Lizzie had a really nasty temper.

On the trip back to Mystic Falls, a guy kept hitting on Lizzie at the gas station and wouldn’t take no for an answer, which of course resulted in a dead body with a snapped neck.

This resulted in them having to bury a body but it was better than the time a group of guys, in the parking lot of a store they were stopped at, decided it was a great idea to start hitting on Josie and Lizzie became very protective of her twin.

And let’s just say, it turns out if people explode, there is a big mess left behind…

Freya focused back on Kol and noticed that Kol’s eyes were distant as he continued to answer her question.

“She’s extremely brave and doesn’t shake with fear, even when she is met with someone far more powerful than her...She’s witty and sarcastic...and always has a clever remark to say in every situation, even if I don’t always understand it…and she doesn’t treat me differently, even knowing my reputation...”

Freya was staring at her brother in shock.

She had not been expecting this type of answer.

“She is fiercely protective of her sister...and it’s clear that she would do anything for her...she’s... _broken_ and yet, she stands tall...and there’s darkness around her, and within her but she doesn’t let it control her, instead she controls it…letting it out on her terms...And she is not afraid of the darkness like most, instead, she embraces it as who she is…It’s hypnotizing...she’s hypnotizing...and every time she pushes me away, I want her even more…” Kol trailed off as he realized what he just said.

“What was that about you not caring about her, brother? Because for you to notice all of that in the short time we’ve known her, you’d have to have been paying very close attention to her.” Freya said, with a smirk on her face.

“Bloody hell.” He cursed in realization. Then his eyes snapped to her’s. “Tell no one sister or I will make your life a living hell.”

Freya rolled her eyes at the weak threat.

Kol must be really shaken if that was the best he could do.

“Hmm, if you told her what you just told me, there would be a high chance she would give you a chance” Freya suggested.

Kol narrowed his eyes at her. “She will never know…besides any feelings, I may or may not have for her will pass with time.”

“Very well, brother. But eventually, Lizzie will meet someone she likes and you have to be willing to let her go.” Freya warned. 

Kol seemed to pause at those words and Freya noticed a flash of uncertainty went through his eyes.

“That will be easy, sister.” Kol declared, but his eyes told a different story.

“I just don’t wish to see you hurt, brother and if you completely deny your feelings, it may backfire,” Freya said, staring at him in concern. “And I’d rather not see Lizzie hurt as well…”

Kol didn’t say anything as he stared daggers at the wall.

Freya sighed and decided to let it go for now.

“Just so you are aware, brother. I am getting close to finding where Klaus hid your body, along with any of our other siblings that may be daggered.” Freya changed the subject.

Kol head snapped over to look at her. “You’ve been looking for our coffins, sister?” He asked, in surprise.

“Of course, brother. You can’t stay in this astral form forever.” Freya said, dryly.

Kol considered his older sister. “How close are you to finding me?” Kol asked.

“I have narrowed down the possible states but it shouldn’t be much longer before I pinpoint the exact location,” Freya answered.

Kol nodded. “It will be nice to be in my own body, as nice as being able to go wherever I want is.”

“Hmm, I don’t blame you,” Freya muttered as she began flipping through her grimoire. 

Kol watched his sister quietly.

“Thank you, sister,” Kol whispered. “For being here and not leaving...”

Freya turned her gaze to her younger brother. “I told you this before and I will say it as many times as I need to in order for you to believe it. I’m not leaving you…”

“We stay together,” Kol repeated the words she said to him, and laid back down, with his eyes closed.

“Always…” Freya completed it softly.

Freya looked at him fondly for a moment before returning her gaze to her grimoire.


	15. Dopplicate

* * *

Josie and Lizzie get out of their car and look around the school. Josie spotted Stefan standing a little while away with Davina.

“There’s Stef,” Josie said, nudging her sister who seemed to be lost in thought. She had noticed that Lizzie had been distracted ever since that whole conversation with Kol. “You okay, Liz?”

“Yeah,” Lizzie said, sighing. “I just...I thought I learned my lesson with boys like him but I clearly didn’t because I am way too attracted to him.”

“Maybe he’s not like Sebastion was...he’s a thousand years old after all,” Josie said, trying to reassure her.

“Jo. He’s the literal playboy of the original family. He’s not going to change his ways because I said something.” Lizzie said, disagreeing with her sister.

“True, but didn’t he settle down with...her in our original timeline,” Josie argued. 

Lizzie frowned and shook her head. “That was after he died. He’s not going to die this time around if we have anything to say about it.” She replied.

“That’s true but that just shows that it’s possible for him to change,” Josie said, trying to convince Lizzie to give him a chance.

“I don’t know, maybe but right now, I don’t want to think about that,” Lizzie said, straightening her uniform out.

Josie nodded and let the subject drop.

The twins headed over to where Stefan was with Davina.

“...growing up in the 1800s was very different from now,” Stefan was explaining to Davina as they reached them. “Girls.”

“Hey, guys,” The twins greeted together.

“Have you guys seen Caroline?” Lizzie asked, looking around them.

“No,” Stefan said, shaking his head. “But I’ve seen Elena…”

Josie looked at Stefan with curiosity. “Did she try to talk to you?” She asked.

“Uh-huh, and it was weird...I’m definitely starting to see what you meant when you said that she thinks way too high of herself and why said that she expects others to just follow her,” Stefan said, looking at Josie.

“Be grateful we warned you, otherwise you and her would be a thing,” Lizzie said, giving Stefan a look.

“Wait, really?” Davina asked, curiously. “Her? She seemed really annoying.”

“She is.” The twins said in unison.

Stefan laughed, “I am grateful, although should we do something about Damon and her?” He asked.

The twins looked at each other and shrugged.

“We don’t care,” Josie said. “As long as you're not in danger we’re fine with it but we would like to point out that she would probably become very clingy after you do that.”

Stefan’s face scrunched up with disgust. “Nevermind. forget I asked.”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” Lizzie said, under her breath. And Stefan rolled his eyes at her.

“You’re back!” Caroline shouted from behind them.

They all turned to see her striding toward them.

Caroline looked the twins over and nodded in approval.

“You two look hot.” She said. “We're gonna start practicing soon, so come out to the field in a few minutes.”

“Ok,” Josie replied as Caroline looked at the others in the group, her eyes fell on the youngest addition.

“Who’s she?” Caroline asked, bluntly.

And Davina’s eyes widened slightly.

“I-I’m Davina?” Davina answered hesitantly.

“Is that a statement or a question?” Caroline asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Davina straightened. “A statement.”

“Hmm,” Caroline hummed before focusing on the twins. “How do you know her?”

“She’s our younger sister,” Josie replied, trying to sound confident.

Caroline looked at them suspiciously. “And why didn’t you mention her before?”

“Uh…” Josie tried to figure out how to reply but came up short.

“She’s adopted.” Lizzie blurted out and Josie could barely prevent herself from facepalming.

Caroline narrowed her eyes before nodding slowly in disbelief. “Uh-huh, ok, I’ll believe you for now.”

Then she walked away from them.

Josie turned on Lizzie and smacked her arm. “What the hell? Adopted? That wasn’t what we were going to say.”

“Ow,” Lizzie said, rubbing her arm. “I panicked, ok? She makes me panic and she does the same to you.”

Josie opened her mouth to disagree but found she couldn’t.

“Why does she make you panic?” Davina asked, looking confused.

“She’s our mom,” Josie answered with a sigh.

“Oh,” Davina said, eyes widening in understanding. “You guys really don’t look like her though, I mean, Lizzie is blonde and has blue eyes but their different shades, while Josie looks nothing like her.”

The twins exchanged a look.

“That’s because she’s not our biological mom but she gave birth to us,” Josie explained.

“Huh?” Davina said, staring at them in disbelief. “How does that even work?”

“Our bio mom died when we were fetus’ and our bio-coven magically transplanted us in our mom’s womb in an effort to save us and it worked. She gave birth to us and chose to stay and raise us with our dad who is our biological dad.” Lizzie said, trying to give a short explanation.

Davina blinked.

“Wow…”

“Yeah,” Josie said, nodding in agreement. “And now, we’re gonna have to adjust your story a bit so that it actually makes sense because somebody messed it up.”

Lizzie rolled her eyes at the pointed look Josie sent her. “I only spoke up because you were stumbling over your own words, so some of the blame belongs to you.” She argued.

“Girls, Caroline is going to kill you two if you don’t head over soon,” Stefan warned, interrupting their argument.

“Shit, good point,” Lizzie said and looked over at Josie. “I’ll head over first, by you some time so that you can introduce V to Jeremy.”

Josie nodded. “Ok, I’ll try to be fast.”

Lizzie turned to Stefan and grabbed his hand. “You’re coming with me.”

“Why?” Stefan asked, confused.

“To keep all the perverted boys away duh,” Lizzie said, with an eye roll.

Stefan paused for a moment before he nodded, and let Lizzie drag him away from them.

Josie turned to Davina.

“Come on,” Josie said and directed Davina to where she could hear Jeremy off in the distance.

<><><><><><><><><><><>

Freya entered the cellar where Enzo was leaning against the wall, drinking all the alcohol away. And he looked up as she approached.

“Hello, love.” He greeted her as she sat down beside him.

“Why are you drinking your sorrows away?” Freya asked, after a moment of silence.

“Just trying to forget the memories…” Enzo replied, eyes distant.

“Is it working?” Freya asked.

“No…”

“If I may ask, what are you trying to forget?” Freya asked, softly.

Enzo shrugged. “I was tortured for around 50 years…”

Freya turned her head sharply to stare at Enzo in shock. “What?”

“An organization experiments on vampires, searching for ways to help human science and for ways to wipe out the species. They caught me back in the 1940s.”

“The world is a cruel place,” Freya said, voice full of understanding.

“What happened to you, love?” Enzo asked.

“My aunt took me from my family...she was so cruel. She was so controlling...I was her prisoner,” Freya shook her head to clear the memories. “One day, I met a man and fell in love. I became pregnant, which is what my aunt always wanted because of the power a firstborn witch like me has…”

“What happened?” Enzo asked, voice low.

“A lot...my aunt killed my love because we were planning on running away to raise my child...after that, I drank my aunt’s strongest poison, trying to kill myself along with the baby,” Freya said, her voice became rough as she fought past the tears that wanted to come.

Enzo hesitantly reached out and grabbed her hand, giving it a squeeze.

“If you’re alive, what happened, love?” Enzo asked, hesitantly.

“It turned out that my aunt had cursed me with immortality so I could not die,” Freya whispered, voice full of pain.

“The baby?” He whispered, although he already knew the answer.

“My baby died...I killed him...I killed my baby.” Freya said, crying.

Enzo pulled her into a hug as Freya buried her head on his shoulder as she tried to push away the memories of her haunted past.

“We’re both pretty screwed up, aren’t we?” Enzo muttered.

Freya pulled back, wiping her eyes as she nodded.

“Yeah, but I have hope that things will be better and the twins are the reason for that,” Freya said, taking a deep breath.

“You know, the twins rescued me only a few days ago...I owe them so much…” Enzo said, resting his head against the wall. “I vow to protect them with my life...because they could have left me to suffer but they didn’t...for some reason, I find it funny...they are so innocent but also not.”

Freya nodded in agreement. “You won’t be alone in protecting the twins.”

Enzo gave a short laugh. “Those two just seem to draw in others like moths to a flame.”

“They really do…” Freya agreed.

And the two sat in a comfortable silence as Enzo no longer felt the urge to drink.

<><><><><><><><><><><>

“Jer!” Josie called over to where Jeremy sat.

He looked up and over at them.

Jeremy pushed himself to his feet and walked over to them.

“Jojo,” He said in greeting. “Who’s this?”

“This is my...adopted sister, Davina Parker.” Josie introduced. “She’s going to be in your grade and I was hoping you could show her around?”

Jeremy blinked in surprise but nodded. “Yeah, sure. I can definitely do that.”

“Thanks,” Davina said, shyly.

“No problem,” Jeremy said, waving her off. Then he turned to Josie. “Are you okay after what happened?”

Josie nodded. “Yeah, thanks. I told Lizzie the truth.”

Jeremy smiled. “Good, I’m glad you listened to me.”

Davina looked between them in confusion.

Josie turned and shook her head, telling her it wasn’t anything important.

“Alright, I need to go meet up with my sister and Caroline for cheer. You two be careful.” Josie said, looking between the two.

“We will. I’ll look after her as if she’s my own sister.” Jeremy said, nodding at Josie. He turned to Davina and gestured to the right. “Come on, I’ll give you a tour of the school, so you're not lost on your first day.”

Josie gave Davina a smile and Davina followed Jeremy into the school.

Josie stood there for a moment with a smile.

She had a feeling those two were going to be the best of friends.

Then she walked back to the field for the game.

<><><><><><><><><><><>

After the game, Lizzie and Josie watched the others celebrate their victory.

Lizzie found it ironic because they used to be the team that went against Mystic Falls High but oh well.

“Where do you think V and Jeremy are?” Lizzie asked her sister.

Josie shrugged. “They’re probably talking or he’s showing her around.” She said in reply.

Lizzie nodded.

And the twins look to the right to see Caroline walking over to them with Elena beside her.

“You have got to be kidding me,” Lizzie groaned, under her breath to her sister.

Josie looked at Elena who was wearing a cheerleading outfit, the same as theirs.

Why the fuck did she not quit?

Lizzie understood that Elena being the new blood back for Damon Salvatore was one of the consequences for messing with time but why did this have to be one too?

It was like the universe felt like Elena being the blood bag wasn’t a big enough problem for the twins so it decided to screw with them even more by making them deal with her every time they went to school.

Well played universe...well played...

“This is gonna be fun,” Josie mumbled back and put on a fake smile.

“Girls, you guys did amazing for having not been here the last couple of days,” Caroline said, cheerfully.

“Thanks,” Josie said, smiling for real this time. And Lizzie didn’t blame her, being complimented by your future mom, who didn’t know she was your mom, was awesome. Mainly because it was obviously genuine.

“You guys know Elena,” Caroline said, waving a hand at Elena.

“Of course, she’s little miss per-” Lizzie was cut off by an elbow to the ribs and looked at her sister who was glaring at her.

“What?” Elena asked, confused.

“ _Nothing_ ,” Josie said, giving Lizzie a pointed look as Lizzie felt a sharp tug on their twin bond.

But all Lizzie did in reply was give an innocent look, causing Josie to roll her eyes.

“Anyways,” Caroline said, looking between the two confused. “There’s going to be an after-party if you guys want to come.”

“Um, I think we’re gonna head back to our house because our guardian just got here and might need some help fixing up the house,” Josie lied easily.

“Guardian?” Elena asked like the nosy bitch she is.

Josie frowned. “We don’t really even know you, why would we tell you about our home life?” She asked, confused.

“You’re clearly hiding something with how defensive you’re getting,” Elena said, snottily.

Oh hell no.

The doppelbitch was going downtown.

Lizzie narrowed her eyes at her. “First of all, we’re 17, no shit we have a guardian. Second of all, its none of your fucking business,” She said, looking ready to throw hands.

“All I did was ask,” Elena said, defensively.

Then Elena gave an innocent look, “How did _you_ two manage to get Stefan and my brother to like you over me? Are you sleeping with them or something?” She asked.

That conceited, arrogant, bitch…

“Besides, my parents died too and I’m not turning into a slut.” Elena continued. “I’m _sure_ they would be so proud of you.”

“Elena!” Caroline shouted, looking horrified.

Lizzie saw red.

She lunged forward and Josie grabbed her from behind, pulling her backwards.

“Lizzie! Lizzie, calm down!” Josie shouted.

“I am going to tear her to pieces!” Lizzie snarled.

“Hey, hey, you can’t kill her. She’s needed for the sacrifice and for after it. Do you want to be killed by Klaus when he gets here.” Josie hissed into Lizzie’s ear.

“If I get to kill that little dopplicate of a bitch, I don’t give a shit about dying. He could kill me a thousand times and I would still do it. And that’s just a fact.” Lizzie said, face twisting into a sneer.

Josie kept a tight grip around Lizzie and looked at Caroline who was staring at them in understanding yet worry.

“Please get her out of here,” Josie said, voice pleading.

Caroline nodded and dragged Elena away.

The second they were out of sight, Josie dragged Lizzie out into the parking lot.

“I want to kill her so fucking bad,” Lizzie said, leaning against the car, with Josie in front of her making sure Lizzie wasn’t about to go kill Elena the second Josie turned away.

“I know, and so do I but we can’t. We have to stick to the plans. If we don’t, everything could fall apart.” Josie said, staring at her sister in understanding.

“Is everything okay out here?” 

The twins turned startled and froze as they spotted Damon Salvatore standing a few feet away.

“Yeah, everything’s fine,” Josie replied calmly.

“You’re my brother’s friends, aren’t you?” Damon said as if just realizing that. Lizzie called bullshit.

“Depends, who are you?” Lizzie asked, narrowing her eyes.

“Oh, forgive my manners. My name is Damon Salvatore, Stefan’s older bro. He hasn’t mentioned me?” Damon said, doing a weird eye thing.

“Nope.” Lizzie answered, bluntly.

“He’s probably just embarrassed. You see, my brother doesn’t make friends easily and probably didn’t want you two to like me more than him.” Damon said, with an arrogant smirk.

“What is wrong with your face?” Lizzie asked, raising an eyebrow. 

The smirk disappeared and he flashed forward.

The second he was right in front of Lizzie, he tried to compel her. “ _You want me_.”

Lizzie grinned, flashing her vampire face at him. “No, I don’t.”

He flinched backwards in surprise and looked at Josie who was also showing her vampire face. 

“You..you’re vampire’s,” He said in realization. “And Stefan knew…”

“Yeah, bet you're feeling real smart right now…” Lizzie said, mockingly.

Damon’s face darkened and he started to lunge forward.

“Motus…” Lizzie whispered one of her favorite spells.

Damon paused in his lunge, looking confused.

Lizzie raised her hand and he rose with it.

Damon stared at her in shock.

Lizzie wiggled her other fingers mockingly and forcibly threw her hand forward.

Damon was sent flying into the wall and he landed in a heap on the floor.

Josie stepped forward and flicked her wrist, snapping his neck.

“Uh, what the hell?”

The twins turned to see Mr. Tanner standing there staring at them in shock and horror.

“Oops…” Lizzie whispered as Tanner tried to run away.

Lizzie sped forward and slammed him against the wall, tearing into his throat.

When she was finished, Lizzie let him drop to the floor.

Lizzi turned Josie, who was watching her in amusement. 

“His blood was as bitter as his soul.”

Josie burst out laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: What do you guys think of the chapter?  
> What do you guys think of me doing Bonnie/Damon or Bonnie/Girl? Also Tyler/Matt anyone? Should the twins rescue Sebastian early?


	16. Old Love

* * *

Lizzie and Josie parked the car, hesitating to get out.

After the twins had hidden Damon’s body so that he wouldn’t be found by someone. Then they headed home.

However, once they reached the house they realized that they forgot to get rid of Mr. Tanner’s body.

Which meant more than likely someone had found his body by now. And when there’s a dead body at a school, they typically call all the parents to inform them of the situation.

Which meant the twins were in deep shit...

“Soo...how much trouble do you think we’ll be in?” Lizzie wondered, aloud as she tried to think of arguments to use against Freya.

But Lizzie was that much of an idiot.

She knew that it would be very difficult to out-argue a Mikaelson.

However, that wasn’t going to stop her from trying.

“Freya might be the only one upset. Enzo will probably be proud, and Stefan would most likely be conflicted.” Josie said, eying the house warily.

All true things.

Although, Lizzie had a feeling that Kol would be pouting because he missed the show.

“How about we just pin it all on Damon?” Lizzie suggested, looking hopefully at her sister.

It could work…

The only problem is if he says something, later on, they would get in trouble for killing Tanner and lying.

Not an ideal situation.

Unless Lizzie killed Damon...then he wouldn’t be able to deny doing it.

“Lizzie, you have blood on your shirt...” Josie pointed out, raising her eyebrow. And Lizzie looked down at her bloody shirt.

Nevermind…

“Right...” Lizzie sighed, leaning back in the seat as she unbuckled the seatbelt.

“Maybe, we should just be honest,” Josie said, glancing at Lizzie with an uncertain look. And Lizzie gave her one of pure disbelief back.

What did Josie not understand about lying to parents?

Was it her guilt complex or her need to be the perfect child?

Like seriously, kids lied to their parents all the time but for some reason, Josie never could.

It was very annoying when they were younger.

“Uh-uh, that’s what gets you in trouble. How about we just lie and say we have no clue?” Lizzie said, shaking her head, which made Josie give her an exasperated look.

“Lizzie...once again you have blood on your shirt, besides do we really want to start off our relationship with Freya with lies?” Josie said, frowning at her twin, which made Lizzie roll her eyes.

Yes...was that not obvious?

Like, what was the worst that could happen, she grounds them?

“I mean, what did she expect when she ‘adopted’ two very unstable hybrid teenagers?” Lizzie said, crossing her arm over her chest.

Which was true, the twins had made it fairly obvious that they were very unstable. It’s not their fault that Freya didn’t run when she saw the warning signs.

Besides she was a Mikaelson, known for being notorious killers.

“I just don’t want to cause problems for her,” Josie said, as she got out of the car.

“I know, that’s why you're such a good person. I, on the other hand, am not. Besides she’s a Mikaelson, how upset can she be?” Lizzie wondered, glancing at her twin, as she got out of the car as well.

They walked up the drive, to the door. When they enter the house, they see Freya standing there with her arms crossed.

Josie gave Lizzie a pointed look.

“Okay, so maybe I was wrong...” Lizzie conceded, giving her twin a sheepish look.

“Girls,” Freya said, sternly. 

Oh no…

Lizzie had a sudden urge to run the other way.

She hated being reprimanded.

“Hi, Freya...” Josie said, looking at her awkwardly, knowing there was no way out of this.

“How’s it going? We were just gonna go change and get ready for bed ‘cause we have a big next few days.” Lizzie said, trying to slip past Freya but found her feet stuck to the ground.

Well, there goes the escape plan.

“Hmm, how interesting...do either of you want to explain why I got a call about your history teacher being found drained of blood in the parking lot of the school?” Freya asked, looking very much like a disapproving mom.

“Well...uh, funny story actually...hey, Jo, why don’t you tell her?” Lizzie suggested, giving her sister an award-winning smile.

“Um..right, thanks, Liz,” Josie said, giving her twin a glare for throwing her under the bus. “So Mr. Tanner may have seen us kick the ass of Stefan’s brother after he tried to compel us...and now he’s dead.” 

“And you did not think to compel him?” Freya asked, raising her eyebrow.

Of course not.

If Lizzie had to choose between killing or compelling, obviously she was going to pick the one that allows her to maim the person.

Only someone who was boring would compel them.

“Lizzie, why don’t you take this one?” Josie said, smirking at her twin.

“Uh, no, I’m good, I think you’ve got it, Josie.” Lizzie disagreed, shaking her head, but she paused at the glare Josie sent her way.

“Never mind then,” Lizzie said, raising her hand defensively. And turned to Freya. “I was going to compel him but then I remembered that he was an ass and that in order for our dad to come to town he needed to be dead” 

“Explain,” Freya said, narrowing her eyes at them.

“Our dad is a history teacher and last time, Damon killed him, which opened up the job for our dad to take...” Josie spoke up, with a shrug.

“And you did not think to, I don’t know, clean up the body?” Freya said, sarcastically.

Okay, so maybe she had us there...

“We were going to...but then, we had to deal with the unconscious Damon, so we kind of forgot...” Lizzie said, rubbing the back of her head.

Freya sighed, “Go to bed now” She ordered, releasing the spell.

“Yep,” Lizzie nodded and walked past quickly.

“Uh-huh,” Josie said, following after Lizzie.

They both paused at the stairwell.

“Night, Freya” Josie and Lizzie chorused.

“Good night, girls,” Freya said, waving them up.

The twins walked to their room and exchanged relieved looks.

“We’re not gonna mention the Elena thing, right?” Josie whispered.

“Right...” Lizzie agreed.

* * *

Lizzie opened her eyes confused, hearing something from Josie’s bed. She paused as she heard it again.

Then, Josie screamed and Lizzie shot out of bed. She looked over at her crying sister, who seemed to be trapped in a nightmare.

“Josie! Wake up!” Lizzie shouted, jumping on the bed.

“It’s just a dream, it’s not real!” Lizzie said, shaking her.

“Lizzie?” Josie whispered, tearfully.

“It’s me, you're okay, you’re not there anymore,” Lizzie said, pulling her into a hug.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry” Josie sobbed.

“There’s nothing to be sorry for, it's okay. I’m right here” Lizzie whispered, into her hair.

The twins sat like that for a bit as Josie slowly stopped crying.

“I’m sorry I woke you up” She whispered.

“Don’t ever apologize for that” Lizzie reprimanded. Then she glanced at the window, noting that it was still dark out.

Josie nodded hesitantly, as she wiped her face.

“Want me to sleep with you until morning?” Lizzie suggested.

“Yeah,” Josie replied, nodding slightly.

“Okay, scooch” Lizzie ordered, as she climbed under the covers next to her sister. Neither of the twins noticed Freya watching them from the doorway, having been awoken by Josie’s scream.

The next morning, the twins got ready for the day, as they tried to figure out their plans.

“Lizzie, do we have everything ready for entering the prison world,” Josie asked, straightening out her ponytail

Alright, mental checklist time.

They had the ascendant.

They knew the spells.

They were both Gemini.

The only thing that’s uncertain is how the hell they were going to convince Kai they were telling the truth.

“We have the ascendant, and we know the spell for going in and out. The only thing I can think of is the stuff that we don’t need to enter it but for once we’re in” Lizzie replied, looking through her bag.

“Like what?” Josie questioned, looking over at her twin.

“Like proof that we are who we say we are. That’s going to be a difficult one but by showing we're siphoners, that should be enough to prove we’re Gemini’s. But the question is how to prove that we are his future nieces,” Lizzie said, frowning slightly.

Maybe a DNA test?

Would that work with them being vampires?

If so...awesome.

“Maybe a spell to show some of our memories?” Josie suggested, with a contemplative look on her face.

That would work too but what spell?

Lizzie paused and began looking around for something.

“Hold on,” Lizzie said once she found the Gemini grimoire.

Lizzie began searching for a spell that would work, once she found a spell, she looked at the needed ingredients.

“Alright, we can do it but we’re missing an ingredient for the spell,” Lizzie said, as she did a mental checklist of what they had and what they didn’t.

“What?” Josie asked, looking over at her sister.

“The herb, Rue? What is that?” Lizzie wondered, raising an eyebrow.

That sounds like an awesome herb…

Was it poisonous?

That would make it even better.

“I don’t know...” Josie frowned, looking uncertain.

Of course, she didn’t.

“Ugh, why is it that witches always use weird herbs for spells, like do they want to make our lives harder?” Lizzie groaned, then she paused as she realized that she already knew the answer. “Wait, don’t answer that.”

Josie took out her phone and searched the herb up.

“It’s found in the Balkan Peninsula...” Josie read, and Lizzie snorted.

“Yeah, we’re not going there just for that...” Lizzie said, shaking her head. “Are there any stores near us that sell it?”

“There is...in Whitmore...a block down from where bio mom lives,” Josie said, with a look of disbelief. 

What a strange coincidence…

Sometimes Lizzie really hated her life.

“Of course it is, why wouldn’t it be there?” Lizzie sighed. “It’s like fate is basically saying ‘screw you’ as it does it’s best to mess up our plans. Now we have to find a diff-”

“I’ll go,” Josie interrupted.

“Say what?” Lizzie asked, staring at Josie in confusion.

Did Josie really want to take the chance that she’ll run into bio mom?

“We need the herb now. Especially if we want to get our uncle out before the next school week starts.” Josie said, with a shrug.

That’s why she’s hurrying?

Seriously?

School?

Lizzie was really starting to understand why Josie was her parent’s favorite.

“...honestly I’m completely okay with skipping more class,” Lizzie said, giving her sister a hopeful look.

“Lizzie. Mom wouldn’t want us the skip,” Josie said, giving Lizzie a pointed look.

Did she really just go there?

Wait...hold up, was she trying to manipulate her?

Huh…

Lizzie was actually impressed.

Josie was finally learning.

And of course, she would use it for school.

That was so Josie.

“Yeah, sure, use the mom card. That’s totally fair, definitely not guilt-tripping me at all,” Lizzie pouted.

“Lizzie,” Josie said, warningly.

“Fine, whatever” Lizzie rolled her eyes. “Just be careful”

“I will,” Josie promised.

Lizzie sat down on the bed, stretching out her legs. “While you’re gone, I’ll make sure everything’s ready here.”

* * *

After Lizzie had made sure everything was ready for the spell, she had decided to work out. At the moment, she was punching her magically reinforced punching bag.

When she turned around, she saw Kol standing there watching her.

And Lizzie gave a short scream of surprise.

She knew he was a stalker but damn.

“Kol!” Lizzie exclaimed, putting her hand over her heart. “You scared the crap out of me. Why the hell were you standing there watching me like a creep?”

“I apologize...I was just lost in thought” Kol said, watching her with something different in his eyes.

Which made Lizzie pause in confusion.

He seemed different.

Did something happen after Lizzie left for the game yesterday?

Lizzie walked over to one of the benches and took a seat, stretching out her legs.

“What were you thinking about?” Lizzie asked, as she grabbed her water bottle and took a sip.

“You,” Kol admitted, bluntly, which made Lizzie choke slightly.

He really didn’t stop, did he?

“Oh...” Lizzie stared for a moment. “Kol, If I have to say it again I will, we are not happening.”

“I know darling. I heard you the first time but I can’t help but wonder, why?” Kol asked as he took a seat beside her.

“I told you, I’ve had my heart broken before. I don’t want to go through that type of pain again” Lizzie said, glancing away from him.

“Who broke your heart, little hybrid?” Kol asked, and his voice was surprisingly soft.

Was he really asking her this?

One look at him told her that he genuinely wanted to know.

Wasn’t that a surprise.

“Just a guy that reminds me eerily of you,” Lizzie said, with a shrug.

Except not as hot or sexy or dangerous…

Okay, so overall, Kol was hella better.

“And how is that?” Kol wondered, looking at her curiously.

“Well, neither of you seem to take no for an answer, which is actually something you should work on ‘cause that isn’t exactly okay anymore but that’s not the point,” Lizzie said, remembering the time Sebastian refused to let Lizzie push him away.

“Is that the only thing?” Kol asked, quietly.

Lizzie shook her head. “No, you are both way too hot and charming for your own good-“ Lizzie was cut off by a smirking Kol.

Oh look, his ego was now taking up all the space in the room.

“So, you admit you’re attracted to me, darling?” Kol asked, but paused seeing Lizzie’s glare “Continue...”

Lizzie smirked at that.

Never underestimate the power of a woman…

Even the most powerful beings on the planet will bow to them.

“Anyways, another thing you have in common is that the twenty-first century was completely new to you,” Lizzie revealed.

“How is that possible?” Kol asked, looking confused.

“He was desiccated for over 400 years,” Lizzie said, remembering the vulnerable look on Sebastion’s face when Lizzie learned that he hated it here.

Kol’s eyes widened in shock at her words but Lizzie didn’t give him a chance to reply.

“And when he finally woke up in this new world, Sebastian couldn’t handle it...this new world scared him and he just couldn’t adjust,” Lizzie said, pain obvious in her voice.

For all the anger and hurt that she felt because of Sebastian...he was her first love.

Was she in love with him anymore?

No.

But that wouldn’t change the fact that she would always love him...

“What happened?” Kol asked, bringing her out of her thoughts.

“My dad sent him into a place called a prison world, which is a replica world of this one with no living people, that repeats the same day over and over...” Lizzie replied, looking at her hands.

“What do you mean?” Kol wondered, confused.

“I’ll explain that after, all you need to know right now is that it’s a Gemini creation,” Lizzie said, looking over at him.

He was staring straight ahead, head cocked to the side with a thoughtful look as he listened to her words.

Lizzie fought the urge to smile.

He looked adorable.

“Anyways, something happened that caused my sister and me to be transported into the prison world with my dad,” Lizzie explained.

“What happened? And how did he break your heart?” Kol inquired, meeting her eyes.

“I was getting to that...” Lizzie said, rolling her eyes at him, amused. “While we were in the prison world, he put vampire blood in my drink because he wanted me to stay in the prison world forever, with him at my side.”

Kol froze, and a look of pure anger flashed in his eyes, which made Lizzie blink in surprise. She wasn’t expecting such an extreme reaction.

“He did what, darling?” Kol asked, there was a dangerous edge to his voice.

“I stopped him from turning me, don’t worry,” Lizzie said, giving him a reassuring look “However, after that, some stuff happened and I learned the prison world was collapsing, which would kill anyone still inside. So we all rushed to escape, which we did but Sebastian...would rather die than live in the new world with me.” 

Lizzie understood why he chose that but that didn’t make it hurt any less.

“That’s depressing...” Kol whispered.

Lizzie laughed in surprise. “Yeah, it is.” She agreed.

The two sit in silence for a bit.

“What is a prison world, little hybrid?” Kol finally asked.

“It’s a place created to hold those that the Gemini’s believed to be dangerous criminals and the prison world is tied to whoever was the first person forced in,” Lizzie explained. “It’s basically solitary confinement forever and it’s supposed to be impossible for them to escape.”

“Couldn’t they just kill themselves?” Kol wondered, aloud.

“Nope, if you were sent in, you can’t die. That way you can’t escape the punishment. Although, If you enter a different way, you can die because you’re not tied to the world,” Lizzie explained, 

“That’s a very powerful spell...” Kol said, thoughtfully.

“It is,” Lizzie agreed. “Right now, there are two active prison worlds. One based in 1903 and another in 1994.”

“Do you know who’s in them, darling?” Kol asked, looking curious.

“Yep, the 1903 world holds the Salvatore mama and a bunch of heretics,” Lizzie answered, shifting in an attempt to get more comfortable.

Kol frowned in confusion, “As in Stefan?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Uh-huh, we’ve been waiting for the best time to tell him,” Lizzie replied, nodding her head.

“What about the 1994 world?” Kol asked.

“My uncle.” 

“Your uncle?” Kol shot her a surprised look.

“Kai is a siphoner like Josie and I. And he was my bio mom’s twin. Which meant they were supposed to do the merge” Lizzie said.

“What happened?” Kol asked, narrowing his eyes.

“His father, the coven leader didn’t want to take the chance that Kai would win so he kept having kids until he had another set of twins and his plan was for the new set of twins to merge,” Lizzie explained, mind flashing back to when her mom told them that.

“Let me guess, your uncle didn’t take kindly to that,” Kol said, looking at her expectantly.

“He definitely didn’t, seeing as he killed 4 of his siblings, tried to kill the younger twins, and cut out his twin’s spleen,” Lizzie said, feeling amused.

Was it bad that she didn’t care that Kai did all that?

Probably…

Oh well, he was who she got her psychotic side from, anyways.

“That’s...impressive” Kol said, raising an eyebrow. “How did he kill his siblings?”

“Uh, I don’t know,” Lizzie said, contemplatively. “You can ask him when we get him out of the prison world.”

“What?” Kol asked, confused.

“Oh, did I forget to mention Josie and I are rescuing him?” Lizzie said, smirking in amusement at the surprised look on his face.

“Yeah, darling, you did,” Kol said, giving her a look.

“Oops,” Lizzie shrugged, smirking.


	17. Unexpected Changes

* * *

Josie walked down the sidewalk, pulling her jacket tighter around her. She knew where she was going but she couldn’t understand her rising unease.

Something was going to happen...but what?

She shook her head and kept moving, keeping an eye out for the store.

Josie wasn’t stupid. She knew that there was a chance that she might run into her bio mom and while a part of her was afraid of that, she knew that would happen eventually anyway.

Josie thought of their first interaction here. 

Jo looked the exact same as the way she looked when she came back to life for a short time on their 16th birthday.

It was strange to think back to that.

What would -what they were doing- change?

She didn’t know.

Josie paused as she spotted the store across the street.

She headed over and entered, looking around the small shop, taking note of the eerie energy the store gave off.

In the corner of the room sat an old Japanese woman, who was sorting herbs, swaying gently with the music. Josie approached her, and the woman glanced up, smiling at her in greeting.

“ _Hi, I was wondering if you had a herb called rue?_ ” Josie said, in Japanese.

The woman blinked in surprise before smiling. “ _I do, let me go grab it for you,_ ” She responded, before going into the back room.

A minute later, she walked out and handed her a bag of rue. Josie quickly paid for it, before leaving.

Josie was about to go to where she parked the car when she noticed a bookstore on her right. She walked over and pushed the door open.

A familiar chime rang out as she entered.

She looked around. There was a teen sitting behind the counter but other than him, she was the only one in the store.

She walked over to the back of the store, after a small nod at the teen.

Josie ran her hand over the spines of the books, soaking in the quiet aura of the store. It was relaxing, especially after the nightmare this morning.

She shook her head, trying to shake off the memories the nightmare brought to the surface. She knew that it was dangerous to think about the war. That just guaranteed a panic attack.

Josie sighed, pulling a random book out.

She looked down at the cover, reading the title.

‘Romeo and Juliet’

Josie raised an eyebrow in surprise.

She remembered first reading this book back in 9th grade, after that, she read it multiple times, trying to understand the different meanings.

“You enjoy the classics?” A male voice asked from behind Josie.

She jumped, then froze.

Multiple things flashed in her mind at once.

First, he sounded incredibly hot.

Second, where did he come from?

And third, why the hell could Josie feel the power radiating off of him? It felt way too similar to Kol...

She turned abruptly and her eyes widened in shock as she saw who it was.

Elijah fucking Mikaelson.

Josie stared at the suited original in shock.

How the hell did the twins keep attracting originals?

This was getting insane.

Also, damn.

He looked good in a suit.

_No...stop it mind..._

Elijah raised a single eyebrow at her as he gazed at her intensely, making the hairs rise on her neck. Intense much?

Also, there was no way he missed the recognition in her eyes.

She was screwed.

“Hi?” Josie said, voice higher than normal. 

Elijah gave her an amused look. “You enjoy the classics?” He said, repeating his words from earlier, nodding towards the book that was still in her hands.  
Say what now?

Josie looked down at the book in her hands, having forgotten its existence. “Uh...yes?” She answered, sounding confused.

“You do not know?” He inquired, observing her curiously.

Josie blinked, as she pulled her thoughts together.

_Knock it off…and wake the hell up brain._

Why did she always do this when she came face to face with a hot guy or girl?

“I-ah..Yes,” She said, more confidently this time. “I do.”

Elijah nodded. “It’s rare for someone of this day and age to enjoy literature of the past.” He commented.

Josie paused. Did he say ‘of this day and age’?

He definitely knew that she knew who he was.

Josie was trying to figure out what to do. She wasn’t stupid -okay, sometimes she was but she wasn’t stupid when faced with the Mikaelsons...actually she was- But that wasn’t the point, he was an original, and was incredibly dangerous but she also thought he should know the truth about his family.

It wouldn’t be fair to keep it from him.

“Right…” Josie whispered in agreement.

“Now, who are you? As you feel like a vampire but there is something strange about you.” Elijah said, getting straight to the point.

Josie’s mind went a mile a minute.

“I’m a hybrid,” She said, without thinking.

_Shit._

Oh god, she was acting like Lizzie again. She was really starting to understand why Freya didn’t trust them on their own. They definitely didn’t know how to keep their mouth’s shut.

Elijah had frozen for a split second before shaking his head.

“That’s impossible,” He said, denying her claim.

And Josie couldn’t blame him.

“Not like your brother,” Josie said, quickly backtracking. “I’m called a heretic. My kind is part witch, part vampire,”

Elijah stared at her, the disbelief was clear in his eyes.

“A witch cannot be a vampire,” He said, in disagreement as he started to get impatient.

Josie paused, realizing that she would have to explain siphon witches _again_. This was getting so annoying. Why couldn’t people just know they existed?

“When I was human I was a creature called a siphon witch, and siphoners don’t have magic of their own, -they can’t produce it- instead, we siphon or absorb it from people with magic in them or attached to them like vampires. And because we don’t have magic of our own, if we become vamps, we don’t lose the ability to siphon,” Josie said, words rushing from her mouth.

Elijah was quiet as he contemplated the new information.

“That would allow you to siphon from your vampire side…” He said, in realization. Elijah was now observing Josie with new eyes.

“Yes,” Josie nodded in agreement. At least, he wasn’t saying she was lying...then again, he had been around a thousand years, it would probably be extremely difficult for someone to lie to him without getting caught.

“You said we?” Elijah said, catching that small yet key detail.

“My twin sister and I, we’re both heretics,” Josie said, in clarification. She shifted nervously on the balls of her feet.

“Why have I never come across your kind before?” Elijah asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

“Because we only appear in the Gemini Coven,” Josie replied, knowing her answer would not satisfy him.

“And why is that?” Elijah questioned, watching her carefully for any signs of lying.

“There’s a ritual the coven must do because of a curse -a curse on the Gemini Twins- and it caused a magical mutation to happen. And my bio coven sees my kind as abominations, so they kept our existence a secret from others,” Josie said, explaining to the best of her ability as she put the book back on the shelf.

“Hmm,” Elijah hummed, as he considered her. “That is fascinating.”

Josie just shrugged in reply.

“How powerful is your kind?” Elijah wondered, making Josie tensed warily.

That wasn’t a good sign.

She knew that Elijah might see her and her sister as a threat because of how unknown they were and she couldn’t blame him for it.

But she also knew that if he understood how powerful her kind really was, he would either kill her or try and use her to his advantage.

Both were not ideal.

“We don’t know exactly...we know we’re more powerful than a hybrid of a werewolf and a vampire but that’s it,” Josie said, hesitantly.

“You say you are more powerful than my brother?” Elijah said, an edge to his voice.

“No,” Josie replied, shaking her head. “If your brother created a new species of hybrids, then we would be more powerful than those creatures but we aren’t more powerful than your brother, at least, I don’t think so,”

Elijah narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. “You are a very honest person,” He said, observing her reactions.

“No, I just recognize that you would be able to tell if I was lying and I’m not stupid, you could kill me in a heartbeat,” Josie said, holding his gaze.

Why did he always look so intense?

It was like he was staring into her soul...

“Perhaps, but did you not imply that there was a chance that you are as powerful as my brother, which would make you stronger than me and if you are not stronger than him, you are at least close, meaning you may be able to overpower me,” Elijah said, putting together everything she had said.

“Maybe, but you aren’t killable, I am. If I die, I die, so challenging you would be idiotic and a death wish,” Josie said, giving a look that said ‘you’re joking right’.

“You are a smart one,” Elijah acknowledged.

Josie pushed down the urge to blush at the compliment.

“I know how to pick and choose my battles,” Josie said, keeping her posture straight.

“What is your name?” Elijah asked, looking at her curiously.

“Josie,” She replied.

“Is that short for Josephine?” He asked, looking curious.

“No,” Josie said, shaking her head. “It’s short for Josette.”

“Josette,” Elijah repeated, testing the word on his lip. Josie felt a chill go down her spine.

Just because he said your name sexy does not mean she should be getting a crush on him. She was Hope’s uncle for god sake.

Then again, she was pushing Lizzie towards Kol…

Wait...Elijah needed to know about Kol and Freya.

Josie hesitated, not sure how to tell Elijah the truth about his family, which Elijah picked up on.

“Is something wrong?” Elijah asked, furrowing his brow.

“What would you think if someone told you they time traveled back in time?” Josie wondered.

“I would assume they were lying,” Elijah said, with no hesitation.

_Great..._

“And if they could show you proof?” Josie asked, feeling her hope sinking.

“If they had proof, I would believe them, I suppose,” Elijah said, narrowing his eyes at her.

“Right…” Josie muttered to herself.

“What are you wishing to say?” Elijah said, giving her a look to go on.

“I time traveled, I haven’t even been born yet,” Josie blurted out, stupidly. 

Elijah went still as he stared at her.

“And where is your proof?” He asked, something unreadable in his dark gaze.

“I can show you my memories,” Josie said, trying to appear confident. 

“Very well,” Elijah agreed.

Josie blinked…

She wasn’t expecting that.

Wasn’t he supposed to be paranoid and distrusting or was that just Kol and Klaus?

Either he was a genius and knew something she didn’t or he was way too trusting, which was doubtful.

So what did he know?

Josie hesitantly moved forward, reaching upwards, trying to make her movements obvious. She placed her fingers on his temple and closed her eyes.

_Images flashed through her mind into his._

_She showed him the date first, then she showed him flashes of Hope. She showed him what Hope was and showed him the memories of Hope talking about her family._

**_“Every family has a legacy, and this is mine. I intend to fight for always and forever, even if it destroys me.”_ **

_She showed Freya, his sister._

_She had Hope’s voice overhead, explaining her aunt’s life and struggles._

_Josie then showed him everything to do with Malivore and the Necromancer._

_Then of the war, they fought._

_Of the twins dying...of Hope becoming a full tribrid._

_She showed him how they won and how she began searching for ways to fix everything. She showed him the time travel spell, then the end result. She showed him Freya now, and then, Kol._

_Finally, she pulled back._

Elijah moved away, lost in thought.

Josie didn’t show him everything, just flashes, and pieces of her past. She showed him the stuff that would affect everything they were trying to do.

She simply showed him what he needed to see so he could understand and believe her about Hope and about Freya, which was the most important thing he needed to know in Josie’s opinion.

Elijah turned around to look at her.

“You were close to the girl...Hope, my _niece_ ,” He said, narrowing his eyes at her.

“I am,” Josie said, nodding her head.

“What was your relationship with her?” Elijah asked, with a thoughtful look.

“Hope was -no- is my best friend and my sister’s. She is like an older sister.” Josie admitted.

“You consider her family?” Elijah said, surprise flashing across his face. He was looking at her with a look that Josie couldn’t decipher. 

“Always,” Josie said, without hesitation.

Elijah nodded, with an impressed look on his face.

“Take me to my sister and my brother,” He ordered, finally.

Josie agreed, and they both left the store, ignoring the strange look of the teen behind the counter.

They headed to where Josie left the car but she froze as she spotted something she didn’t expect.

Josette Laughlin and Alaric Saltzman having a conversation….and that wasn’t all, Liv and Luke Parker were only a few feet away from her biological parents getting coffee.

“Oh shit…”


	18. Preventing Murder

* * *

Elijah looked over at her in confusion. “Is something wrong?” He wondered, giving her a strange look.

“Um...you see that man and woman, over there?” Josie asked, nodding in the direction of her bio parents, all while trying to hide her face.

Elijah glanced over at them, narrowing his eyes.

“Don’t stare,” Josie muttered, frantically as she noticed him opening observing the pair.

“Who are they?” He asked, glancing at her. He raised his eyebrows as he noticed her hiding her face as she angled her body away from them.

“My bio parents,” Josie said, under her breath.

Elijah paused, having not expected that response. “Why are you hiding from them?” He asked, giving her a puzzled look.

“Because my sister and I met my biological mother not that long ago and gave her a fake alias,” Josie said nervously.

“If she knows you under an alias, why would that be a problem? She wouldn’t know it was false,” Elijah pointed out, sparing the two a look.

“Yeah, that’d typically be true, except her younger siblings who she hasn’t seen in years, are over there too and they know my sister and me under a completely different alias,” Josie said, with a wince as she realized how stupid it was that they did that.

Elijah frowned, thoughtfully. “So if they see you and talk. they may realize that you are not who you say you are,” He said, glancing at her.

“Yes, and the timeline is messed up,” Josie said, glancing around for a place to duck behind.

“Excuse me?” Elijah asked, confused.

She glanced at him. “My bio parents weren’t supposed to meet for a few years, this is way too early. And my bio mom hasn’t seen her younger siblings since they were like 4 or something and they weren’t supposed to see each other again until a few years from now. Everything’s fucked up,” Josie said, panicked. “And at any moment, they might see me and I’ll be screwed.”

Elijah narrowed his eyes and nodded to himself. He moved away and took off his suit jacket.

“What are you-” Josie cut off as he put it around her shoulders. He then put his arm around her shoulder and started walking forward, making sure he was on the side that her bio family would see, which blocked her from sight.

Meanwhile, Josie was having an existential crisis.

His arm was wrapped around her shoulder…

She could feel his body heat.

Josie was fairly sure that her face was bright red at that moment.

Don’t freak out…

Do not freak out…

If her knees went fucking weak, she was going to scream…

It was like Penelope all over again. Why did she have to go all mushy when attractive people touched her?

People did not have the right to be this attractive.

It should be considered a crime…

When the two of them were out of sight and almost at Josie’s car, Elijah finally released her. Which caused Josie to let out a sigh of relief.

Elijah glanced down at her and paused, noting her very red face. A slight smirk appeared on his face as he realized why. “Is my jacket making you hot?” He asked, with an amused yet knowing look on his face.

Josie’s eyes widened and she quickly cleared her throat. “Uh-y-yeah,” She said, lying obviously through her teeth, moving to give him back his jacket.

_Oh god, someone kill her now._

He took it, humming with an unconvinced look on his face.

“Uh, so we should go because we don’t want to keep Freya waiting,” Josie said, quickly unlocking the car and getting in.

Elijah got in the passenger side and Josie started up the car, feeling very awkward.

Which, no one could really blame her, he very clearly realized that she was attracted to him. This was a nightmare.

“Back there you said ‘biological’, why is that?” Elijah asked, glancing at her.

“That’s kind of complicated but the short explanation is magical baby transplant,” Josie replied, keeping her eyes on the road.

Elijah froze. “And what is that?” He asked, giving her a peculiar look.

“My bio mom, the woman you saw, died when my sister and I were fetuses. Our bio coven feared the loss of the last Gemini twins, so they did a spell that put us in a vampire that gave birth to us and raised us as our own,” Josie explained, giving him a quick glance and noted the thoughtful look on his face.

“So you were raised by a vampire?” He asked, there was a little bit of surprise in his eyes but also it looked like something had clicked in his head.

“Yep,” Josie replied, not seeing anything strange about that.

“That explains why you do not appear to have a bias against vampires like most witches do,” Elijah said, revealing his train of thought.

Josie paused.

Huh, she had forgotten that supernaturals of this time did not get along with each other. 

While, yes, the different species typically stuck with each other but there was no raw animosity that caused fights to happen between the students.

Really the main bullying that happened was with the witches and with Josie and her twin because of them being siphoners.

Although most of them accepted it, some liked to poke fun at them being abominations or poke fun at Lizzie’s mental diagnoses.

Which never made sense to her that the whole school -hell, the whole town- knew that Lizzie was bipolar. Why wasn’t it kept a secret? Especially since it made people treat Lizzie like she was crazy.

That still grated on her nerves and who could blame her? Lizzie was her younger sister, who she promised to look after and protect. Why the hell didn’t her mom or dad do something or at least tried to stop the bullying Lizzie went through.

Josie shook her head and focused back on Elijah, who seemed to be waiting for her to collect her thoughts.

Josie remembered what they were talking about and decided to add onto it.“That, and the fact that my school was a school where vampires, witches, and werewolves could learn to live together peacefully,” She said, with a shrug.

Not that they still didn’t bully others...

“Did they?” Elijah wondered.

“Did they, what?” Josie asked, confused.

“Live together peacefully,” Elijah said, looking at her curiously.

“For the most part, yeah,” Josie said with a nod. “Sure, there were rivalries but typically those appeared as quarrels among their own species and if anyone opposed us breaking through the wall built by centuries of hatred, they’d have to face us all as a united front.”

“I had never thought there would be a day where things could be peaceful in the factions of the supernatural community,” Elijah said, looking pleased by the idea.

“Yeah, that was an intentional side effect of the creation of the school. My dad and mom originally founded it because they wanted a safe space for us to grow up without having to hide that side of ourselves, which led to understandings between the different supernatural beings,” Josie said, with a smile.

She couldn’t imagine what it would be like to have to grow up hiding her magic while going to a public school with a bunch of humans.

“What were those understandings if I may ask?” Elijah asked, with a thoughtful look.

“That we’re all ‘human’ or I guess, have a little thing called humanity in us and that we’re not that different from one another,” Josie said, shooting him a grin. “We also realized that the saying ‘united we stand, divided we fall’ is a very true statement because together, we had all of our talents put together, which made it far more difficult to force us back in the war,”

Elijah paused, realizing something. “The war...you showed me flashes of that, did you not?” He asked, narrowing his eyes.

“Yeah, why?” Josie asked, feeling her confusion rise.

“That creature that led the other side, won’t you have to defeat him again?” Elijah asked with a frown.

Josie swallowed heavily at the question. “We will, yes, but my sister and I are stronger now because we’re heretics. We also know how he thinks, so we have that advantage. Besides we’re planning on stopping him from ever becoming a problem,” Josie said, trying to ignore her rising anxiety at the realization that they may have to fight the Necromancer again. 

And this time, without Hope.

“You are still worried,” Elijah noted, with an almost gentle tone.

“We’ve changed a lot so far and who knows how things could change with that whole situation, I mean, someone more powerful than the Necromancer could come out of Malivore and I don’t know what the hell we’re going to do without Hope,” Josie said, worry seeping into her voice.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Elijah giving her a concerned look.

“But everything’s going to be fine, it has to be,” Josie said, trying to be optimistic. She looked over as she pulled up to her house. “Alright, Freya should be home, if not, she will be soon.”

She hoped out of the car, grabbing her stuff as she did so. Elijah followed suit.

Josie entered the house with Elijah behind her.

“Freya? You there?” Josie called, looking around.

“Coming,” Freya called back and appeared shortly after. “Did you just get back-”

Freya froze, seeing who was behind Josie.

Elijah stared straight back with an unreadable look in his eyes.

Freya glanced at Josie in shock.

“Surprise,” Josie said, awkwardly, waving Jazz hands.

“It’s really not,” Freya said, dryly.

Josie paused. “Why not?” She asked, confused.

“Because collecting strays is a very Parker thing to do, ” Freya said, giving her a look.

“I-ok, that’s fair,” Josie admitted, with a sheepish look.

Freya gave her an amused look before glancing at Elijah, who had been watching their interaction intently.

“Hello, little brother,” She greeted, raising an eyebrow as she pointedly reminded him who was older.

Elijah blinked in shock, before shaking it off.

“You have been alive all this time and no one knew,” Elijah said, in disbelief.

“Hmm, that fault lies with our mother,” Freya said, with a shrug.

Elijah nodded slowly.

Josie took a step forward, and Freya turned to look at her.

“Where’s Lizzie?” Josie asked, wanting to leave as soon as possible.

“She left,” Freya replied, cocking her head.

“Why?” Josie asked, trying to figure out why Lizzie would leave.

“Something about kidnapping a teenager for their blood and giving the doppelganger protection from Stefan’s brother because she wants to screw him over or something,” Freya said, running a hand over her face. “She was gone before I could question her more.”

Josie started. “I..don’t know how to respond to that,” She admitted.

Freya just snorted in agreement.

“Wait, are Stefan and Davina here?” Josie wondered.

“No, Stefan is taking Davina to where his old home used to stand back in the 1800s, then I believe he is dropping her off at Jeremy’s house,” Freya said, glancing at Elijah. He was just standing there, looking confused.

“K, what about Enzo?” Josie asked, curiously.

“Oh, he’s here and most likely drunk again,” Freya said, rolling her eyes but Josie noticed a touch of fondness in her expression.

Looks like someone is warming up to someone.

“I’ll go check on him,” Josie said, and Freya nodded at her as she passed. Josie spared one last glance at Elijah before continuing upstairs.

Josie made her way to Enzo’s room and knocked on the door.

“Who is it?” Enzo asked, voice slurring slightly.

“It’s me,” Josie answered. “Can I come in?”

“Sure thing, beautiful,” Enzo replied and Josie opened the door, pausing as she spotted the mess that was Enzo’s room.

Then there was Enzo himself, who was laying on his bed with a drink in his hand.

“How are you doing?” Josie asked, taking a seat on the bed.

“I’m just dandy,” Enzo said, dryly.

“Then why are you drowning in self-misery?” Josie asked, softly.

“I’m not,” Enzo denied.

“Enzo…” Josie said, giving him a look,

“Fine, you want to know what’s wrong? I’ll tell you what’s wrong, I’m free for the first time in a long time and I don’t know what to do with myself,” Enzo exclaimed, pain clearly on his face.  
“Ok...when you were locked up, what was one thing you dreamed of doing once you escaped?” Josie asked.

Enzo swallowed. “I..I wanted to find the love of my life…” He said, softly.

Josie felt herself freeze.

Was he talking about Maggie? As in the woman that Damon killed back in the day? Josie had completely forgotten that Enzo didn’t know that she was dead.

When reading the diaries of future Stefan, she had been confused for a bit because he admitted to killing Maggie to protect Bonnie but in actuality, Damon was the one that did it. And the way he wrote that diary entry had been weird and confusing...wonder why...

Enzo narrowed his eyes at her. “What was that reaction, beautiful?” He asked, warily.

“What reaction?” Josie asked, feeling uncertain.

On one hand, he deserved to know the truth but on the other, she had a feeling that he may actually kill Damon when he finds out.

“You know what reaction…” Enzo said, sitting up.

“Promise me you won’t kill Damon…” Josie said, giving him a nervous look.

Enzo tensed. “Why?” He asked.

“Please, just promise me…” Josie said, pleadingly.

“Fine, I promise not to kill him,” Enzo said, narrowing his eyes at her.

Josie hesitated before finally saying what he deserved to know, “He killed Maggie-”

“What?!” Enzo shouted, cutting her off, as rage appeared on his face. He shot to his feet, ready to speed out of the room. “I’m going to kill him.”

“No, don’t,” Josie said, hurriedly as she rushed to get in front of him. “You promised you wouldn’t, so _please_ just wait and hear me out.”

Enzo glared at her but didn’t move.

“Damon didn’t know who she was, and his emotions were turned off,” Josie said, rapidly.

“And that makes it okay?” Enzo asked, with fury written all over his face.

“Of course not but he was your best friend once, you two went through something terrible together. I know you hate him right now but you don’t want to kill him, torture maybe, but kill,” Josie said, staring at him worriedly.

Enzo stared at her and something cracked in his expression. And Josie was hit with how broken he was. Enzo fell to his knees as tears started to fall from his eyes.

Josie rushed forward and pulled him into a hug.

“I’m so sorry…” She whispered as he wrapped his arms around her. Josie felt pain in her heart as his body shook with silent sobs.


	19. 1994 Prison World

* * *

Kol starred at Lizzie, trying to figure out if she was being serious.

“Why are you rescuing him?” Kol asked, frowning. The twins were planning on rescuing someone who killed his own family, even though Kol found it impressive, it didn’t change the fact that their uncle was dangerous.

Lizzie looked over. “We own him. He saved our lives in our original timeline. Sure, he’s a little bit of a Voldemort wannabe but we can handle him,” She replied.

After all, he was only a siphoner right now.

They could easily kick his ass.

Most likely…

If he somehow won, the blame was completely on Josie.

“A what?” Kol said, not understanding the reference.

What was he confused about?

The Harry Potter reference?

Wait...he was daggered. No, shit, he doesn’t know who Harry Potter was.

God, that should have been obvious.

Lizzie paused as she was hit with the realization that Kol missed out on all the amazing franchises that came with the development of technology.

Huh...mental note… movie nights, lots of them.

Also, she was going to chop off one of Klaus’ arms.

That bastard deprived Kol of the greatest movies and books of all time…

Wait...he asked a question, pay attention.

“It was after your time, obviously...but basically, it’s a book -later movie- and in it, Voldemort is a villain that tried to kill a kid named Harry Potter when he was a baby but failed, so Voldemort tries again..and again, failing each time. And seeing as my uncle tried to kill Jo and I like three times, it fits,” Lizzie explained.

Kol went completely still. “He tried to kill you, darling?” He said, something different in his eyes.

Yeah...so?

Why did everyone seem so horrified or upset by that?

“That’s what I said,” Lizzie said, looking confused.

“Why did he try to kill you?” Kol asked, narrowing his eyes.

“Well, the first time was because he didn’t want another set of Gemini twins to be born as that would challenge his leadership and blah blah blah. Although, it was kind of weird that he did that because he killed himself right after, which would have killed our bio mom anyways, so he might have just stabbed her to be dramatic or something. I give it a 7,” Lizzie said, smiling in amusement before frowning as she realized it really didn’t make sense..

Which honestly if she thought about it more it didn’t make any sense...why did he try to kill their fetus-selves to prevent them from challenging his leadership, only to kill himself right after.

It didn't make a whole lot of sense.

And he was definitely planning on killing himself because he drank vampire blood before he attacked. Then again, it could have been a safety precaution but that seemed unlikely.

Another thing to point out is that he was kind of psycho during that whole event, so maybe he wasn’t thinking very clearly.

Who knows…

“Anyways, the second time was when we were four and he wanted to kill us as a ‘screw you’ to the Gemini Coven, which honestly, fair,” Lizzie said, with a shrug.

She couldn’t fault him for wanting to get payback on the Gemini’s.

They were a bunch of hypocritical assholes, so no harm done in her opinion.

Although it was embarrassing that he failed to kill 4-year-olds twice. First, Liv and Luke, then her and Josie.

He really had a twin-killing problem. 

He just never succeeded. 

It didn’t make sense that he was great at killing his siblings that were older but not the literal babies that can’t think very well for themselves.

That’s just sad.

And also, what does that say about the Gemini Coven that the other 4 siblings, who were witches, were easily killed by the one who had no magic.

Talk about embarrassing.

Ever heard of offensive or defensive spells?

It made her wonder how the Gemini witches were trained if the only thing they were good at were cloaking and illusion spells.

If even, seeing as Kai’s siblings clearly failed at cloaking themselves from him.

“The last time?’ Kol said, nudging her slightly to bring her out of her thoughts.

“You know how I said that Sebastian died because he stayed behind in the collapsing prison world?” Lizzie asked, looking at Kol.

Kol gave her a nod in reply.

“Well, Kai may have been the reason for it collapsing…” Lizzie said and Kol gave her a look that was clearly questioning her health.

“And you wish to rescue him for what reason?” Kol asked, raising his eyebrow.

“Well, Kolabear,” Lizzie said, making Kol stare at her. “My Uncle Kai may have tried to off me multiple times but he failed...and honestly to me, the blame lies with the Gemini Coven and their sucky treatment of siphoners. You know, the whole ‘product of your environment’ thing.”

“And?” Kol said, meeting her eyes.

“And I believe in second chances,” Lizzie said, which made Kol scoff.

“No, you don’t, darling,” Kol said, giving her a pointed look.

“No, I don’t,” Lizzie agreed. “However, I do think that my Uncle would be an awesome person to go on a murder spree with...and he’s _blood_...that matters, whether he knows it or not.”

Kol shook his head in disbelief at her naiveness.

“You know it would truly be ironic if the thing that kills you two is the person that you set loose instead of many enemies you thought might be the cause of your deaths,” Kol said, darkly.

“Did I ask for your opinion? No, I didn’t, so keep your mouth shut,” Lizzie said, with an irritated look on her face as she stood up.

Kol stood up as well. “How are you planning to enter the prison world, little hybrid?” He asked, following after her.

“We have the ascendant, we don’t need a celestial event because that’s for leaving a prison world not entering, and we’re Gemini’s, that should be enough to get in,” Lizzie said, walking into her room.

Kol stopped by the doorway and narrowed his eyes at her.

“That’s it? For such a powerful spell, there are very little things needed to access it,” Kol said, giving her a challenging look.

Lizzie rolled her eyes. “Don’t ask me, ask the Gemini and Bennett witches that did the spell,” She snapped back before freezing.

Bennett witch…

Bennett blood…

How the hell did she forget something so important?

“What is it, darling?” Kol asked, straightening.

Lizzie ignored him as she rushed to grab her jacket and bag, trying to think of what she could do.

“Elizabeth,” Kol drawled, approaching her. “What’s wrong?”

Lizzie shook her head as she went through her bag. Out of the corner of her eyes, she spotted the necklace that she was planning to give to Elena.

It had vervain in it.

Shocking, she knows.

Lizzie Saltzman helping the dreaded doppelganger.

She wasn’t going to get into the reasons why she hated Elena, but let’s just say, something went down in the future between Lizzie and older Elena, along with another thing that happened when Lizzie was a kid.

So her reasons for hating the doppelbitch were valid but deep, deep, _deep_ down Lizzie had a tiny heart and that teeny heart didn’t like Damon at the moment or how he treated humans as sex toys.

It was wrong and rape, so Lizzie was not going to let that continue, no matter how much of a vendetta she had against Elena.

God, Josie’s probably going to have a heart attack when she learned that she did this.

Lizzie considered the necklace, she could do this now, then kidnap a certain Bennett for some blood...easy right?

“Uh, I have to go,” Lizzie said, grabbing the necklace and walking out of the room.

<><><><><>

Stefan got back in the car after dropping Davina off at the Gilberts house. Strangely enough, he didn’t notice any sign of Elena.

Was she with Damon?

While any feelings of attraction for the doppelganger had disappeared, it didn’t sit right with him to leave her to Damon’s grasp.

But he wasn’t quite sure what he could do.

Maybe he could give her a vervain necklace so she couldn’t be compelled…

Stefan sighed.

He would figure it out later.

First, he had to return to the boarding house to grab his stuff and give Zach the opportunity to leave.

He learned on the trip to New Orleans that Damon killed him in the original timeline and he didn’t want to take the chance that it would happen in this one.

Stefan pulled into the driveway and sat in his car for a moment, unsure of what he would be met with when he entered.

Yesterday, he had come home after the game and learned from Freya that Damon went after the twins, which severely ticked him off.

However, the twins had easily dealt with him but that didn’t change that Damon now knew that the twins were hybrids of a kind.

Stefan wasn’t sure what he would do with that information but if he tried to use it against the twins, Stefan would make him regret ever looking at the twins wrong.

Stefan was suddenly hit with the realization that he just called the twins’ house his home...

That’s different...

Stefan smiled.

The twins had become the family he didn’t know he needed, which was strange seeing as he only met them like a week ago.

Stefan wasn’t sure what is what but there was something about the two that made him want to protect them.

It could be their innocence or their bravery but either way, they felt as though they were his baby sisters. Even though they were physically the same age.

Although the more Stefan thought about it, he realized it could also be because they accepted him even knowing what a monster he could become when on human blood.

They didn’t shy away. Instead, they promised to help him gain control, which he wasn’t even sure was possible but if anyone could help him, it would be the twins.

Then, there were the other ‘strays’ they picked up.

Stefan felt like the twins were accidentally forming a new family, all while having no idea they’re doing it.

He honestly wasn’t sure if the twins were aware that they would all die for them. 

And Stefan wasn’t stupid, he knew something was going on with the twins and Freya. The times they acted like someone else was in the room. The way their eyes strayed to empty air.

Stefan knew they were keeping something or...someone from them but he would let them tell them when they were ready.

Knowing the twins, they had a good reason to be keeping it from them...or they just forgot to tell them.

Which was actually very possible, seeing as they were probably very stressed out with all the complications and changes developing as the effects of time travel began to take root.

Stefan looked up when he heard a smash in the boarding house.

Time to be confronted by his brother.

Stefan got out of his car and made his way into the large estate. He only made it a few feet in before he found himself slammed into the wall by his enraged brother.

“Damon,” Stefan greeted his brother, calmly.

“What are they?” Damon said, practically growling.

Stefan raised his eyebrow with a smirk. “Whatever do you mean, brother?” He drawled, then started in surprise at the same time as Damon.

He was spending way too much time with the twins…Lizzie was definitely rubbing off.

Well, that was Damon’s problem, not his.

Damon released him and Stefan straightened his clothes, before giving Damon a challenging look.

“The twins are vampires but they also had magic, that’s impossible,” Damon asked, narrowing his eyes.

Stefan scoffed softly, “Damon, you have _no_ idea what’s possible,” He said, shaking his head.

Damon frowned, confused as he tried to figure out what that meant.

“What does that mean…” Damon said, warily.

“You’re going to have to wait and see, but believe me, when I say it’s eye-opening,” Stefan said, moving around his brother.

He jogged up to his room, hearing Damon following behind.

“Why didn’t you tell me they were vampires?” Damon asked, watching him as Stefan began going through his draws, grabbing clothes as he went.

“I thought it was obvious. I mean, it was to me, the second I met them because they didn’t smell appetizing at all, which was a clear giveaway,” Stefan said, grabbing his duffle bag and began putting his clothes into it.

Stefan saw Damon blink in surprise as he didn’t even notice that.

Guess there was one advantage that came with not having control. He was far more aware when he didn’t feel the need to fight for control around people.

Damon considered him, eyeing the clothes he was putting in the bag.

“You’re leaving…” Damon said, approaching him. “Did I scare you away? Are you really that much of a coward, Stefan?”

Stefan snorted, turning to face Damon. “No, I’m actually moving in with the twins,” He said and Damon froze in shock.

“Are you seriously that in love with them?” Damon asked, looking scandalized.

“I’m not in a relationship with either of them and we won’t ever be, so why don’t you find a new angle to attack me with,” Stefan replied, rolling his eyes.

“So I guess that means they’re free to be seduced by me,” Damon said, with a mockingly thoughtful look on his face.

Stefan felt a flash of fury at the idea of Damon hurting either of the twins and reacted on instinct.

One second later, Damon was slammed against the wall with a chair leg stuck in between his ribs. Damon sucked in a sharp breath from the pain.

“If you ever lay a hand on my _sisters_ , nothing will stop me from locking you up and keeping you desiccated for centuries,” Stefan said with a dangerous look on his face as he held his brother’s gaze. Damon’s eyes were full of shock. “And to make this clear, the only reason I wouldn’t _kill_ you is because you're my brother.”

Stefan tore the makeshift stake from Damon’s side and let him drop to the ground. He moved away, throwing the rest of his stuff in his bag. He threw it over his shoulder and left the room, without a look back.

He paused as he passed Zach’s room. Stefan pulled out an envelope that had money, a plane ticket, keys to a house, and a letter in it.

If Zach was smart, he would take the chance Stefan was giving him to escape this town.

Stefan slid the letter under the door and left the Salvatore Boarding House, no longer a resident.

<><><><><>

Lizzie continued down the stairs, ignoring Kol.

“Darling, where are you going?” Kol asked as Lizzie suddenly ran into Freya.

“Sorry, Frey, gotta go, need to get blood from a teen that I’m going to kidnap and I need to screw Damon over by preventing him from munching on the doppelganger,” Lizzie said, briefly as she made her way past.

Lizzie continued out of the house.

“What? Lizzie?” Freya called after but Lizzie was already going through the front door.

Lizzie paused as she realized that Josie took the car.

Guess she was using vampire speed ‘cause that’s totally inconspicuous.

First, Lizzie checked the Gilbert house but Elena wasn’t there. However, it looked like Davina and Jeremy were becoming good friends.

Who knew Davina liked video games?

Lizzie ran to the grill to check and see if Elena was there, and she was. Elena was also with Bonnie.

Jackpot.

Lizzie watched as Elena walked away to the restroom.

It was go time.

Lizzie sped into the restroom and watched as the doppelganger fixed her hair, trying to push down the memories that came along with seeing her.

Lizzie was here to be nice, not her typical bitchy self.

God, this was going to be difficult.

“Elena,” Lizzie called and Elena jerked with surprise, allowing Lizzie to catch sight of the bite wounds on her neck.

Yeah, that wasn’t okay…

“Li-Lizzie,” Elena said, startled.

“Hey, I wanted to have a talk with you real quick,” Lizzie said, watching the doppelganger for any signs of compulsion that would make her run from Lizzie.

“What about?” Elena asked, both confused and nervous.

Lizzie walked forward and met Elena’s eyes. 

“ _Coactum remotionem_ ,” Lizzie chanted, removing all compulsion commands on the doppelganger.

It didn’t give her the memories back but any orders given by Damon were no longer in place. For example, no taking off the scarf.

Elena blinked in confusion but Lizzie didn’t give her a chance to gather her thoughts.

“ _You are going to stay away from Damon and you will not take off the necklace I am about to give you, do you understand?_ ” Lizzie compelled, pulling the necklace out of her pocket.

“I understand,” Elena said, taking the necklace from her.

“ _Also, tell Bonnie to go outside the grill_ ,” Lizzie compelled, one last time.

May as well make things easier for her.

Elena nodded in reply and unfastened the necklace.

However, before she could put it on, Lizzie bit into her wrist and pressed it against Elena’s mouth, causing the bite wounds to close up completely.

Then, Lizzie disappeared, leaving behind a confused and dazed Elena.

Lizzie waited outside, watching as Elena talked to Bonnie. She immediately noticed that Bonnie was staring at her brunette friend in confusion. However, she didn’t argue when Elena said to go outside.

When Bonnie left the grill, Lizzie sped over, waving her hand, making the young Bennett witch fall unconscious,

She lifted the teen and sped over to a nearby rooftop.

Once they were there, Lizzie laid Bonnie on the ground.

She reached into her bag and pulled out three vials. One for entering the prison world, one for leaving, and one as a backup.

Lizzie knelt down next to her future Aunt, feeling fond as she remembered the magic lessons that Bonnie taught her when she was young.

Lizzie grabbed one of her small daggers and made a cut along Bonnie’s palm. She quickly used the vials to catch the blood, and it wasn’t long before she had enough blood.

Lizzie placed the dagger back down and used some magic to heal the wound.

Then she put her stuff away and lifted Bonnie back up, putting a cloaking spell around them.

She quickly carried her Aunt back over to where she grabbed her and placed her down. Once Bonnie was situated, Lizzie did the counterspell for the sleeping spell and disappeared.

As Lizzie snuck back into her house under a cloaking spell, she sensed her sister in the other room with a previously crying Enzo.

Lizzie frowned.

Wonder what happened...

Lizzie went to their room and grabbed everything they needed for the spell, then went to Enzo’s room. 

She opened the door and paused seeing the sleeping Enzo. Her eyes met her sister’s eyes, who was stroking Enzo’s hair.

‘It’s time,’ Lizzie mouthed and Josie nodded, untangling herself from Enzo.

Both of them crept out of his room and Lizzie threw up a cloaking spell.

“You have everything?” Josie asked as they walked down the hallway.

“Yep, I even got the Bennett blood that we completely forgot we needed,” Lizzie said, looking at her twin.

Josie froze. The look of pure shock and disbelief would have been funny to Lizzie if she hadn’t been aware of how stupid they were for forgetting that key ingredient. 

Like, Lizzie knew they were only teenagers but how did they forget that? It’s literally the reason they were stuck in the 2018 Prison World.

Lizzie wanted to say it was Josie’s fault seeing as she actually pretended that she had Bennett blood in order to trick Kai in the previous prison world but she also recognized it was her bad as well.

It was so obvious…

Seriously, it’s the second most important item.

The first being the ascendant.

“Bennett blood...how the hell did we forget that?” Josie said, shaking her head in disbelief.

“I don’t know...momentary lapse in judgment?” Lizzie suggested with a shrug.

Lizzie was going to blame either on that or the fact that they were hormonal teenagers...with heightened emotions.

Yeah, she was going with that.

However, if anyone asked, it was all Josie’s fault.

“Must be…” Josie said, then she paused, turning to Lizzie. “Is that what Freya meant by you kidnapping someone for their blood?....You _kidnapped_ Aunt Bonnie?”

“Uh…” Lizzie didn’t know what to say as alarm bells rang in her head.

Retreat...retreat very slowly.

No sudden movements.

Just back away then run like Santa Claus was chasing you…

Everything will be okay.

“Elizabeth Jenna Parker, _what did you do_?” Josie asked, very slowly.

“Aunt Bonnie is fine, I promise. I just put her to sleep and took some of her blood, she’s fine,” Lizzie said, very quickly.

Angry Josie was when those Parker genes really shined.

While it wasn’t even close to Lizzie’s, it was still hella dangerous and Josie could be very creative with her magic.

Josie also liked to lit people on fire...and Lizzie really didn’t feel like being cooked to a crisp. Not that Josie would actually do it but when she was ticked, it sure as hell looked like she would.

Josie took a deep breath to calm herself and shook her head.

“As long as she’s fine,” Josie said, trying to control her anger but then she felt her amusement rise because Lizzie still had a deer in headlights look. “Also, what did you give Elena to ‘protect’ her?”

“A vervain necklace and I compelled her to stay away from Damon, at least for now,” Lizzie said with a shrug.

Josie stared for a moment before her face lit up and she pulled Lizzie into a hug.

“I knew you weren’t going to let Damon get away with hurting other girls, even if it was Elena, he was hurting,” Josie said, with a proud look on her face.

“Yeah, yeah...don’t remind me, I already regret doing it…” Lizzie said, pouting slightly.

“Sure, you do,” Josie said, raising her eyebrows challengingly.

“Okay, fine, I’m a little happy that I was able to screw Damon over...the dick deserves it for trying to compel us,” Lizzie said with a smirk.

Josie laughed and threw an arm around her sister, “That’s the spirit, now let’s go save our homicidal Uncle, who may try to kill us,” She said, cheerfully.

<><><><><>

When Josie had left Freya and Elijah alone, Freya had Elijah tell her what he already knew and what he wasn’t sure about, so she could fill him in later.

Once he was finished, Freya noticed that his eyes kept straying toward the upstairs, most likely listening in for Josie.

However, Freya noticed that Josie was no longer on what Lizzie called her magical radar, which didn’t make sense as she didn’t hear her leave.

A part of her wanted to go check on her to try and see what she was up to but the other wanted to leave Josie to her own devices...for now.

Freya considered Elijah quietly.

Perhaps it was time to go outside to have a more personal conversation.

“Come, brother,” She said, simply before walking away leaving him to follow behind.

She led him to the backyard.

“Why did our mother lie?” Elijah asked, after a moment of silence.

“Your mother,” Freya corrected, sharply. “She is not mine. She sold me to a monster...Her own sister, who ruined me until I was nothing.”

Elijah stared at her, seeing the clear pain in her eyes.

“I am sorry that you had to endure that,” Elijah said, turning to gaze out at the yard. “If I had been aware, I would have done everything to help you. After all, you are my sister.”

Freya kept her face neutral. “Perhaps, but the past is in the past,” She replied.

The two were quiet for a moment.

Elijah glanced at her. “The girl, Josie, are you close to her?” He asked and Freya turned to him.

“I am close to both of the twins,” Freya said, simply.

“Are they more powerful than our brother?” Elijah inquired.

Freya scoffed, making Elijah give her a confused look. “Their power is not of your concern. The only reason you ask is because of the danger, you believe they may pose to our brother,” She said, tensely.

“Actually, I wish to kill our brother,” Elijah said, looking serious.

Freya gave him a look of disbelief. “No, you don’t,” She said, shaking her head.

“I do, he threw our siblings out to sea, I cannot let that go,” Elijah said, with a frown.

Freya laughed. “He didn’t. And I know he didn’t, brother because, at this moment, their coffins are located in New York,” She revealed.

“What?” Elijah said, trying to understand how that was possible. “But Niklaus said-”

“He was lying,” Freya said, looking at Elijah.

Elijah was frozen.

Freya moved away, allowing him to sort out his thoughts. The revelation that his siblings’ bodies weren’t at sea was probably the shock of a lifetime.

“I can assume that you are no longer plotting our brother’s death,” Freya stated, once Elijah came to stand beside her again.

“...that is correct but why did Niklaus lie?” Elijah wondered, with a frown.

“Because he has to be in control. If he isn’t, he lashes out. You left, he lashed out,” Was Freya’s reply.

“That may be…but he is my brother, I should have never wished to kill him,” Elijah said, with a sigh.

Freya considered him, her mind flashing to her first conversation with Kol. While Freya didn’t wish to create conflict with her newfound siblings, she had promised herself that she would stand beside Kol.

Which meant she had to confront Elijah on his behavior with their youngest brother.

And this was one of the best opportunities.

“You know you are so very noble…even as you spout utter bullshit,” Freya said, deciding to strike him right where his pride laid.

Elijah gave her a startled look, not at all prepared for that.

“I do not understand. What was it that I said that upset you?” Elijah said, confused. 

Freya just shook her head. 

“Not what you said but what you did,” Freya said, shaking her head.

“Explain,” Elijah said, narrowing his eyes.

“I was there when you and Klaus daggered Kol,” Freya said, observing Elijah carefully. Elijah paused and gave an almost regretful cough.

“It was for his own good,” Elijah said and to Freya’s disbelief, he looked as if he actually believed his own word.

And they wondered why Kol had so much pent up anger.

“Was it? He is our brother yet you treat him as nothing more than an acquaintance,” Freya said, barely keeping her voice steady.

Elijah shook his head, as he began acting like the little brother for the first time ever. “That is false, I do not know what Kol-” He tried to deny but Freya wasn’t having it.

“Silence,” Freya said, dangerously. “You are no longer the eldest, _I am_. So you are going to listen to what I have to say.”

Elijah went still, looking unsure about how to react.

“Our brother was suffering and none of you noticed. You assumed his childish antics and slaughter sprees to be for attention,” Freya said as Elijah paused, hearing her words clearly. “Did a part of him do it for attention because he wanted his siblings, that didn’t appear to care, to notice the pain he was in, yes.”

“Then, what was the cause?” Elijah asked, quieter than before as he looked back to all the times Kol misbehaved. Looking back now, he realized that there was something else in his brother's wild behavior.

“Who did our brother surround himself with?” Freya asked, pointedly.

Elijah froze as realization crossed his face. “Witches...he acted this way because he was no longer a witch?” He asked, confused but trying to understand.

Freya gave Elijah a disappointed look. “I have never understood how you and our siblings are so naive when it comes to witches,” She said with a sigh.

“Witches are creatures of balance. They can feel the energy in the earth, the sky, the oceans. They can sense the changes but they are also connected to it. They feel it in their very being. However, when they transform into vampires -creatures against nature- it destroys them as they lose it all,” Freya said, watching as everything came together in Elijah’s mind.

Freya straightened, bringing Elijah’s attention back to her fully.“You supported Klaus after his werewolf side was locked away...it was the same thing for Kol, except multitudes worse. He needed help and he got it from Finn because he understood him. But then, you took Finn from him,” She said, voice rising.

“I was not aware-” Freya cut Elijah off.

“It doesn’t matter that you weren’t aware. What matters is that you were his brother and you could not see his pain. To you, he was an immature child that needed to grow up,” Freya accused, making Elijah back away. 

But Freya could see that her point had hit home.

“You should have been there for him. He is the youngest next to Rebekah. Yes, he can be foolish and reckless but that doesn’t change that he was your blood, your family,” Freya said, her eyes trapped Elijah in his place.

“You preach about family over everything but from my side, it appears that it is you, Niklaus, and Rebekah over everything,” She continued, shaking her head. “You have no inkling of how much you hurt him. Of how lost and afraid he truly is. He needed his family but it looks like they didn’t need him.”

There was utter silence after those words as Freya started to storm off. However, she halted as she noticed Kol staring at them -or more accurately her- in surprise.

Freya could sense Elijah's confusion at her stopping.

“Kol…” Freya called with a much softer tone than she used with Elijah.

She heard the intake of breath by Elijah.

“Kol is truly here? I saw it in the memories but I didn’t think it was true,” Elijah said, staring at her.

Freya glanced back at him, then to Kol.

“He doesn’t have to see you if you don’t want him to,” Freya said, meeting Kol’s eyes.

Kol was quiet as he considered how he wanted to proceed.

“Let him see,” He said, simply.

Freya considered her brother, making sure he was actually okay with doing this.

“Very well,” Freya said, turning to Elijah, holding out her hand. Elijah approached, uncertain of what she was going to do.

Once he placed his hand in hers, Freya held her hand out to Kol and he took it.

Then, she closed her eyes, repeating what Lizzie did to her and Josie to allow them to see Kol. When it was in place, she opened her eyes, releasing their hands.

Elijah was staring at Kol with guilt in his eyes. “Kol...I apologize-”

Kol snorted. “You can take your apologies and shove them where the sun doesn't shine,” He said, with a glare.

Elijah flinched, slightly, which Kol completely ignored as he turned to Freya. 

“Did you know the girls were planning on releasing their psychotic uncle that tried to kill them multiple times from his prison?” Kol asked, raising an eyebrow.

Freya froze. “What...” She said, her eyes flared with worry and anger.

Elijah starred between the two, confused.

“Where are they?” Freya asked, walking toward the house.

Kol followed. “They left,” He said.’

Freya cursed and rushed into the house. “Enzo, get down here now.” She said as she dialed Stefan’s number.

“Those two are grounded for life,” Freya said, glancing at Kol, who was right behind her with Elijah a few feet behind.

Kol just looked a cross between amused and worried, while Elijah just looked plain confused by what was going on and by their reactions

Freya sighed, focusing back on the ringing phone.

If the twins ever pulled something like this again, Freya was going to bind their powers for a year.

<><><><><>

When the twins reached the spot they had decided to do the spell, they began preparing.

Although to be honest, there really wasn’t a lot of preparation seeing they had everything and the spell was straight forward.

Really what her and Josie were doing was making sure they had everything and had all the facts.

Like the Gemini book that explained that Gemini twins don’t need to be 22 to merge, that’s just the max-age, as well as the preferred age because that was apparently the height of magical maturity or something.

The merge honestly made Lizzie wonder.

If Gemini twins refused to merge...what would happen?  
Obviously something bad because it was a curse but what exactly?

Did the twins die?

Did they go crazy until they completed the merge?

Did the entire coven go crazy or lose their magic?

So much was unknown about that and it really made her wonder what would happen.

“Hey, Liz,” Josie called, from where she was looking through her bag.

“Yeah, Josie?” Lizzie responded, looking at her twin.

“I forgot to mention that I ran into Elijah Mikaelson and he is now at our house talking to Freya,” Josie said, words rushing out.

Lizzie’s mouth dropped open in shock. “No fucking way,” She said, in disbelief.

Then, she narrowed her eyes, noticing the look in Josie’s eyes and sent a probe through their bond.

Was that attraction she felt?

And lust?

Holy shit, her sister liked Elijah fucking Mikaelson.

“Hey, Josie, are the rumors true?” Lizzie asked, slyly.

“What rumors?” Josie asked, warily.

“Does he really look hot in a suit?” Lizzie asked, feeling a smirk creep up on her face.

Josie blushed, slightly and shrugged. “I-I guess, yeah, he’s handsome-looking in a suit,” She said, awkwardly as she acted like she didn’t find him attractive.

Falling right into Lizzie’s carefully laid trap.

“Oh, I get it, you would rather see him _out_ of his suit, that makes more sense,” Lizzie said, and Josie’s face turned beet red as she began to splutter her disagreement.

Lizzie burst out laughing.

“God, you make it so easy to mess with you,” Lizzie said, voice full of humor.

Josie pushed the air out of her face with an indignant look on her face. “You suck,” She said, as she tried to push the image Lizzie put in her brain out of the forefront of her mind...she was failing.

“Uh-huh,” Lizzie agreed, smirking.

“Can we just do the spell,” Josie said, zipping up her bag as she avoided eye contact with her twin.

“Sure, Jo, the sooner we get Uncle Kai, the sooner you get back to making googly eyes at the noble original,” Lizzie said, jokingly as she met her sister halfway.

Josie smacked Lizzie’s arm with an exasperated look, making her laugh.

Lizzie grabbed the ascendant and one of the vials of Bonnie’s blood.

She held up the ascendant and Josie rested her hand underneath Lizzie’s hand. Then, Lizzie popped the vial open.

“You ready?” Lizzie asked, staring at her twin.

Josie nodded. “As ready as I’ll ever be”

The twins’ locked eyes and began the spell.

“ _Sanguinem_ ” They chanted as Lizzie began to pour the blood over the ascendant. The wind began to pick up and Lizzie spotted Kol and Freya making their way to them, looking worried.

“ _Illum_ ”

The gears in the ascendant began clicking and moving as they continued the spell. The wind was now swirling around them and Lizzie used some magic to prevent Kol and Freya from intervening.

“ _Ascento_ ”

A bright light surrounded them and they disappeared.

<><><><><>

Joshua Parker made his way through the Whitmore campus, keeping an eye out for his youngest children.

He was trying to find them, so they could help him find Josette. He had thought he had more time but clearly he didn’t as he had sensed that someone had entered the 1994 prison world.

And he knew who did it.

It was the heretic twin daughters of his eldest.

Joshua knew that Martha said that they had good intentions but they were abominations, who were clearly trying to release his son.

If Malachai was released he would merge with Josette and that would be a disaster. He couldn’t take the chance that he would win.

However, Joshua knew he may not be able to prevent Malachai’s escape but he could prevent the merge.

But it would require the death of Josette.

Joshua could feel his emotions raging in conflict with each other but he could see no other option. In the end, it was coven above all. And if his daughter’s death was the only way he could ensure the future's safety then so be it.

Her death would prevent Kai from merging and it would prevent the birth of two new siphoners. It was the best outcome he could think of.

But then there was everything that Martha said that his grandchildren were trying to prevent. If he stopped them from being born would that cause things to end up far worse than it was before?

“Dad?” Joshua stopped in his tracks hearing his youngest daughter's voice. He turned to see Liv making her way over to him.

“Olivia,” He greeted, as she reached him.

“What are you doing here?” Liv asked, confused.

“There has been a development that poses a threat to our coven, I need your brother’s and your help to prevent our coven’s destruction,” Joshua said, watching calmly as uncertainty filled Liv’s eyes.

“What do you mean by that? What’s the threat?” Liv asked as she tried to figure out what was happening.

“There are two girls..twins..that are planning to release Malachai from his prison, which is why I need your help to find Josette, so we may stop them,” Joshua said, explaining as vaguely as he could.

Liv’s eyes widened in horror at his words. Then, she paused as if hit by something. “Wait, twin sisters? Is one blonde and the other brunette?” She asked, hesitantly.

“I am unaware of what they look like, why do you ask?” Joshua said, narrowing his eyes.

“A few days ago, these twins came to the campus and there was something strange about them,” Liv said

“Strange..how?” Joshua asked Liv.

Did she meet the abomination accidentally?

He could make this work in his favor if she did,

“For some reason, they felt like Gemini witches but there was something weird about it. Besides, if they were Gemini’s, I find it weird that they wouldn’t know who Luke and I were. I would have known if there was another set of Gemini twins,” Liv said, frowning as she explained her theories.

She found them. It was unlikely that it was anyone else.

Joshua gave her a proud look. “I believe you may have found them, but before we deal with them, we must Josette first,” He said.

Liv nodded. “I’ll get Luke,” She said, before rushing away.

<><><><><>

The twin blinked as the bright light disappeared and they found themselves in the same place as before but Lizzie knew they weren’t.

Especially since, she couldn’t hear any animals, anywhere around them.

It was an eerie silence.

“It worked,” Josie declared, looking pleased.

Lizzie scoffed. “Obviously, if it didn’t, we would probably be being accosted by the weirdly overprotective spirit of an Original vampire, all while being reprimanded by the eldest Mikaelson, who is such a mom,” Lizzie said, amused.

“True that,” Josie nodded in agreement.

“Now how to find Kai…” Lizzie wondered, looking around.

Where, oh where is their homicidal uncle..,

Honestly, he felt like the Peter Hale of the family...except slightly more of a psychopath.

Both of them had valid reasons to go crazy.

“Where do you think he is?” Josie asked, glancing at her.

How would she know?

“Uh...Jo...I may be a teeny bit of a psychopath….” Lizzie said, pausing as she noticed Josie’s look. “ _Okay_ , over 60 percent a psychopath but that does _not_ mean I think like him.”

Josie raised an eyebrow.

Lizzie stared back before caving. “...so maybe I do think like him...and may have a similar personality to him, that still does not mean I know where he is,” She said, crossing her arms over her chest.

“So what do we do?” Josie asked, running a hand through her hair.

Lizzie stared at her twin.

Okay, was time travel making them stupid or something?

First, they forgot about Bennett’s blood, and now, Josie’s forgetting about the existence of locator spells?

Either time travel was overwhelming the twins causing them to be stressed and forgetful or...wait, no, that was definitely it…

Lizzie sighed. “Josette...locator spell…” She said, slowly.

Josie blinked, then blinked again.

“I have no response…” Was all Josie said before walking away in search of the boarding house.

Lizzie laughed but followed after.

The search for their uncle began now.

<><><><><>

Jo Laughlin smiled as she said goodbye to Alaric on the phone. She had accidentally run into him when she was going grocery shopping.

And they had become quick friends.

There was just something about him that attracted her to him. He was handsome, kind, smart, charming, and so much more.

And a part of her wanted to take the risk with him but the other part of her was afraid of what could happen.

Especially involving the Gemini Coven.

Who knows when they would come knocking on her door. And it honestly wouldn’t be surprising seeing as they were probably still pissed that she stole the ascendant but she did that because she didn’t want to take the risk that her twin could escape.

Jo had done a lot of things in her life that were dangerous but even with it all, she could never shake the fear her brother’s name could invoke in her.

Whenever she thought about him, she thought about that night. About her younger siblings that she failed to protect.

About the twins, the only ones she was able to protect.

Jo ran her hand over the area her scar was placed. The memory of her brother’s merciless face and he cut into her was burned into her brain.

Jo shook her hand, moving her hand away from the wound.

_Focus on the future, not the past._

But Jo knew she could only run from her past for so long. Eventually, it would catch up with her and she wasn’t sure she was ready to face it.

Sure, Jo was stronger than she was when she was 22 but the trauma brought her back to the state she was in when it happened, _every time_.

It was why she ran.

Was it cowardly?

To run from her family, her younger siblings, her coven?

Yes but there was no way she could survive living the nightmare every waking moment. She already did that enough in her dreams.

Jo ran a hand over her face, trying to push her dark thoughts away. She rather not think about Kai and all the pain he caused.

There was nothing she could do, not anymore.

Jo looked towards her dresser drawers, where the ascendant laid. She walked over, needing the familiar reassurance that Kai was gone...locked away forever.

She reached for the sock drawer and pulled it open. She felt around for the ascendant...but didn’t feel it.

Jo starred as she felt her panic rise. Then, she began frantically pulling everything out of the drawer.

But there was no ascendant.

“No…” She whispered, fearfully.

There was a knock at the door and Jo looked over, swallowing down her panic, before approaching and opening the door. She froze, seeing who was on the other side.

“Josette,” Joshua greeted, stone-faced, with Liv and Luke flanking him.

“‘Dad…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a surprisingly long chapter. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Also, I’ve decided that Bonnie’s pairing is with Damon...it’s probably going to be the pairing that takes the most development in this story.  
> And Cami x Rose (Thank you devious_innocent for the amazing idea)
> 
> PS- For anyone questioning how the twins got into the prison world without a celestial event, Liv was able to send Damon and Elena into the Prison World to get Bonnie, and she only used Lucy Bennett’s blood…  
> But the point is in this story, you don’t need a celestial event to enter the prison world. It’s only needed if you’re being imprisoned in one or leaving...This may not be canon but I’ve waited long enough to introduce Kai.


	20. Late Night Talks

* * *

Lizzie was quiet as she and Josie started preparing the locator spell in the boarding house. She couldn’t stop herself from wandering around the empty halls, remembering a time when there were renovations that made the house into a school.

She felt a pang of sadness as the ghosts of two young girls running through the halls flashed through her mind.

Their innocence stood out to her as she remembered how fearless they had been. 

So much had happened since then.

Lizzie sighed, heading down to the cellar to grab a bottle of bourbon. Once she got it, she went back to where her sister was sitting quietly.

She walked over and sat next to Josie.

Neither twin spoke as they sat in silence.

There was something strange about the stillness that seemed to surround them.

Whether it was the absence of life or the realization that the future was irreparably changed. Anything that happened from now on was their fault. 

A scary thought.

“Each time we change something, the further we get from the original timeline,” Josie said softly.

Lizzie snorted.

No really?

“That’s kind of the point,” Lizzie said, dryly.

Josie sighed, shaking her head. “The more we change, the harder it becomes to predict what’s coming…” She pointed out.

Lizzie paused, recognizing where Josie was coming from.

Changing the past was dangerous.

Especially when you had no idea what consequences were happening because of what you were doing.

Sure, they could prevent their future but they had no idea if the future they were creating was way worse.

They didn’t know if by preventing certain things, that more dangerous people might appear.

They had no clue if they would make it out of this alive.

Lizzie knew that what they were doing was practically a suicide mission. 

But in the end, she didn’t care.

She would rather go out with a bang than sitting still waiting for death to creep up on her. If she died, she wanted to go down in a blaze of fire.

Was it morbid?

Maybe...but it was the truth.

“We’ll be fine,” Lizzie said, nudging her twin.

It was a lie and they both knew it.

“How do you know that?” Josie asked, looking at Lizzie. Her eyes were full of uncertainty but also desperation.

Lizzie could tell that Josie was afraid and was wondering if there was even a point in what they were doing.

“Because we’re badass witches,” Lizzie said with a smirk. “Besides, we have our minions-I mean, our _friends_ \- that would totally die for us.”

Lizzie had a joking look on her face as she said that.

Josie laughed with a smile. 

“I know, I’m probably just being paranoid,” Josie said, looking around the room. “Especially after seeing the effects already beginning to take place.”

“You mean Elijah?” Lizzie wondered but somehow she could sense that it was more.

“...” Josie didn’t say anything as she looked at the ground awkwardly.

Cause that’s not suspicious at all...

“Josie…?” Lizzie prodded, narrowing her eyes at the oldest of the twins.

If Josie was keeping something from her, she was getting her ass kicked.

“After I ran into Elijah and we were heading back to the car…” Josie trailed off, trying to figure out the best way to approach this.

“Yes?” Lizzie said, staring her sister down.

“I saw bio mom and dad together,” Josie said, looking at her hands.

Say what now?

“What?!” Lizzie exclaimed in shock. “Why the hell did you not mention that early?”

Her dad and bio mom met?

That’s how many years earlier.

Talk about life alternating consequences.

“I forgot, okay?” Josie said, defensively.

“Jo, do you not realize what that could mean?” Lizzie said, eyes wide.

If their biological parents met earlier than before...

“What do you mean?” Josie asked, starting to become worried that she missed something.

“If Dad met her far earlier than he was supposed to, we could end up being born early…” Lizzie said, looking uncertain.

Who knows how that could affect the timeline.

Josie froze at those words. “Oh shit…”

“Yeah…” Lizzie nodded.

“Wait, what does that mean for us?” Josie noticed the confused look on Lizzie’s face, so she clarified what she meant. “If we’re born early?”

“I don’t know...it might not affect us seeing as nothing that we’ve done so far has affected us,” Lizzie muttered, with a shrug.

Which made her wonder if the twins would ever change from altering the timeline. Or would they stay the same no matter what, while everyone one else changes?

“This is getting out of control,” Josie said, running her hand through her hair. When she looked over at Lizzie, she noticed a contemplative look on her face. “Liz?”

“If we’re born early…” Lizzie trailed off, eyes lighting up.

No-fucking-way...

“What?” Josie wondered, warily.

“That means we would be older than Hope,” Lizzie said with a pleased look on her face.

Josie facepalmed at those words. “Lizzie, is now seriously the time to be focusing on your stupid rivalry with her?” She asked, giving Lizzie a look.

“Yes, yes it is,” Lizzie said with no hesitation.

“Oh, my god...” Josie said in disbelief.

“What? This is literally the greatest thing ever. For the first time ever, we can one-up her,” Lizzie said, excitedly.

“Lizzie, _she’s our best friend_ …” Josie said, slowly. Punctuating each syllable.

“Yeah, so?” Lizzie said, rolling her eyes. “Also, technicality. She’s my best frenemy.”

Josie sighed, shaking her head at the ceiling. “Only you would take us possibly being born early because we screwed up the past as a victory against Hope,” She said, exasperation clear in her tone.

“What? It’s literally the only thing that we can beat her at. She’s the most powerful being on the planet, there’s no area that she’s not number one,” Lizzie said, with a pointed look. However, she paused as she realized that wasn’t completely true. “Well, except for bringing down spells faster, we win at that hands down.”

“Well, we kind of have an unfair advantage-” Josie said, raising an eyebrow at Lizzie.

“False. If we’re going by that logic then Hope has the unfair advantage of being a female superman wannabe,” Lizzie said, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Only you would compare Hope to superman,” Josie said, amused.

“I said superman _wannabe_ , key difference,” Lizzie disagreed, immediately.

Josie snorted. “Yeah, sure,” She said, shaking her head.

The twins sat there quietly for a moment as Lizzie opened up the bourbon. She wasn’t sure why they were waiting around.

They could be trying to find their uncle yet neither of them made a move to do the locator spell. Lizzie glanced at her twin, observing her quietly.

Josie’s face looked the way it always did. However, her eyes were tired. And Lizzie didn’t have to look in the mirror to know her eyes were the same.

Maybe that was why they were sitting around…

Even though the silence was unnerving, it was also peaceful.

There were no worries here, except for the ones their minds created for themselves.

The last few weeks had the twins running around like there were hellhounds nipping at their heels. Trying to do as much as they possibly could. Lizzie hadn’t realized how burnt out she was until now.

In the quiet of the prison world.

_Sure_ there was a serial killer running around here somewhere but there was something about there being no life here that made her want to just stop and take a breath.

Maybe it would be nice to hang out or relax in a prison world in the future if things got too stressful.

Prison world camping…

Now that’s an interesting idea.

Lizzie sighed, shaking her head. She glanced at her twin as she contemplated all the shit that might screw them over every time they tried to fight someone in the past.

“Jojo...how are we going to stop every bad guy...when we don’t even know everything?” Lizzie asked, softly.

“I don’t know…” Josie whispered. There was a strange weight in those simple words. A reminder that in the end, they were doing this blind even with all the help from the diaries and history books.

“There are so many that we’re going to have to kill...and we don’t even know where to begin,” Lizzie muttered. 

She hated it.

She hated not knowing.

“Our main focus right now should be those that may cause immediate problems. Like Dahlia or the Gemini Coven,” Josie said, glancing at Lizzie.

Lizzie nodded. “True...Malivore and the Triad can be pushed towards the back of the list as they don’t become a problem until much later,” She added.

“Cade and Silas can also be later on because Cade doesn’t appear until later and Silas has to be awakened,” Josie said, making Lizzie nod in agreement.

Although there was still a chance that they could become a problem sooner than they hoped, if Cade decided to come into play earlier or if Silas’ followers made a move.

“We may have to worry about a confrontation involving the witches of New Orleans sooner than later because of Davina but they’re weak-ass witches, so it shouldn’t be hard to handle them,” Lizzie said, turning the bottle around in her hands as she tapped her fingers on the glass.

“Yeah, but they also have numbers and annoyingly persistent ancestors,” Josie pointed out. “And our main source of info was stuff Hope told us about them, which isn’t complete.”

“Kol might have information on them,” Lizzie said with a shrug.

“We’ll ask him when we get back,” Josie replied, eyeing the bottle in Lizzie’s hands.

“What are we planning for Hope’s mom?” Lizzie said, looking at Josie.

“I don’t know. I guess we should introduce her to Klaus and hope they get along. But in the end, they need to get together for Ho[e to be born,” Josie said, shrugging.

“Ugh, that’s gross to think about,” Lizzie said, scrunching up her face in disgust. “Besides, we can use a spell on them if necessary.”

Josie shot Lizzie a look of horror. “Lizzie, that’s not okay,” She said, hitting Lizzie’s shoulder.

“What? No, Josie, that’s not what I meant,” Lizzie said, giving her twin a look of disbelief.

“Then, what did you mean?” Josie asked, looking both confused and concerned.

“I meant that we could either find or create a spell that could be used to create Hope without them having to have sex,” Lizzie said, rolling her eyes as she took a sip of the bottle of bourbon

“Oh, I guess that could work,” Josie muttered.

“Yeah, no shit,” Lizzie said, with a ‘no duh’ look on her face.

“Okay, we also need to deal with Mikael and Esther,” Josie said, grabbing the bottle from Lizzie to take a sip herself.

“So we need white oak for Mikael and Esther will be on the drawing board,” Lizzie said, leaning forward with her elbows on her legs. “That reminds me, we need to set arson to the bridge,” 

“Why haven’t we done that yet?” Josie said, surprised that they didn’t think to ] do that right away.

“Cause we’re lazy,” Lizzie said like it was obvious.

“Fair,” Josie said, laughing. Then, a serious look appeared on her face. “One of the biggest problems is going to be the Hollow.”

“True…” Lizzie agreed. She then paused as a thought suddenly came to her. “Wait, Josie...the Hollow possesses people to consume their magic -which eventually kills them when they run out- because she craves power, right? And no one was powerful enough to ‘fuel’ her without dying eventually until Hope.”

“Yeah?” Josie said, confused.

“What would happen if she possessed someone, who can continuously consume magic themselves, to keep her sustained and allow her to become more and more powerful?” Lizzie asked, hoping that her theory was wrong.

Josie turned to her twin looking horrified.

“She probably wouldn’t drain that person because she could take magic without having to jump from person to person and it would be a waste to drain them,” Josie whispered.

Both twins were frozen.

The hollow hungered for power. She consumed person after person for it. If she found out about the existence of siphoners...it would be game over.

She would be able to use their siphoning power and drain people far easier than she was able to before.

And more than likely if she was smart, she wouldn’t kill the person she was possessing because there would be no point. Siphoning would be the easiest way for her to get more magic.

“Fuck…” Lizzie said, aloud.

The thought of camping out in the prison world was starting to look more and more appealing.

Josie nodded in agreement. “How are we supposed to defeat her, without her finding out about siphoners?” She said, looking exhausted.

“Who the fuck knows…” Lizzie replied, shaking her head.

“We are so screwed,” Josie muttered under her breath.

“Yep,” Lizzie said, agreeing completely with that sentiment.

Josie shook her head and stood up. “Let’s find Uncle Kai and get out of here,” She said, looking like she wanted to forget what they just realized.

“Yeah,” Lizzie agreed, nodding.

The twins walked over to where the map was set up.

“You know he probably sensed that someone entered the prison world,” Josie said, looking down at the map.

“Probably...let’s just hope he’s in a chatty mood rather than a stabby one,” Lizzie said, grabbing the knife off the table.

Josie raised an eyebrow at Lizzie. “And if it’s the latter,” She asked.

A feral look appeared on Lizzie’s face. “Well, it’s not like he can die permanently here,” She said, smirking darkly.

“Yes, because that will convince him to listen to us,” Josie said, scoffing. Her words were dripping with sarcasm. Then, she paused as she remembered that he was a sociopath. “Wait, nevermind, it actually might.”

Lizzie laughed, shaking her head.

She looked down at the map and cut her palm with the knife. She waited for a moment as the blood landed on the map for her and Josie linked hands.

“ _Phasmatos tribum_ ,” They chanted together after they closed their eyes. “ _Nas ex veras."_

Lizzie could feel her magic rise up in response to the spell. “ _Sequitas sanguinem._ ”

The twins kept their eyes closed as they finished up the spell.

“ _Phasmatos tribum, Nas ex veras, Sequitas sanguinem_.”

Lizzie could sense the magic in the air settled so she opened her eyes and looked at the map. Her blood had moved all the way from Mystic Falls to New York City.

“New York here we come…” Lizzie muttered under her breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I've been stuck in a writer's block and school has been chaotic. The next chapter will not take as long and will be longer than this one. Kai will be appearing in the next chapter.


	21. A Pair of Psychos

* * *

After the twins left the house, Josie found a car on the side of the road and used magic to unlock the door. She jumped into the passenger seat as her sister began hotwiring the car. It didn’t take long and soon the twins were on their way to New York.

Josie glanced at her twin, who was driving way past the speed limit and smiled. Things were coming together. And while Josie knew there was a chance for everything to come crashing down, she had hope.

Their stupid-ass plan was working. All of them.

They had at least two Mikaelson’s on their side, as well as possibly a third. Josie wasn’t sure how they did it but they did.

Once they grabbed their uncle, it was time to gather everyone together and figure out the next step. And how best to handle all the big bads coming to Mystic Falls.

It was probably going to be hell but it had been done before. And it had been done with little to no knowledge of what was happening.

They had time to prepare and they were some of the most powerful creatures alive. They would be okay because they had to be.

Josie rested her head on the window, watching the passing buildings. She smiled as she remembered the past, thinking back to when they were kids.

Two young girls had the world at their palms. Having no idea of the pain they would go through once they reached their teens but maybe that was okay. Now they were stronger...strong enough to do what needs to be done.

Anyone that stood against them would die. 

Did that make them monsters? 

Perhaps…

But Josie found she didn’t mind the thought. If being monsters was the only way to get what needs to be done, done? 

Then, so be it.

Josie watched quietly as they got on the empty highway. Getting closer and closer to the man they were searching for.

Their uncle.

The man, who saved their asses. Not that Josie ever really understood why. Why risk his life for them? What had he seen that made him change his mind? What made him care? Or did he always care…

She flashed back to when they had been in the 2018 Prison World. He could have escaped, and left them to die, with the destruction of the prison. Yet he gave them a chance to survive.

_ “You have to become a monster, like me…” _

His words from what felt like forever ago, circle around in her mind. Was that what he had seen? When he found them in the cells...had he realized they were already monsters like him and that they didn’t need any added pressure to make them go dark?

Josie closed her eyes. She would probably never understand what he was thinking back then. A part of her wanted to ask the Kai here but she knew he wouldn’t know.

Sometimes, she couldn’t help but wonder if the witches were right...were siphoners always supposed to go dark? Was it written in their DNA?

Josie knew her sister was, Lizzie was capable of terrible things with zero guilt. And to be honest, Josie felt guilty for not feeling guilty.

That was a part of the reason that she didn’t let herself go like her sister did. The empathy she once had for people was gone and ironically that was what kept her in control.

Which was why, in their original time, Josie had come to the decision that she would be her sister’s protector. She would have her back and kill anyone that tried to hurt her but wouldn’t give in to her own urges to join in the killing.

Josie ignored the tiny voice in the back of her head that sounded suspiciously like her dad that told her that every life mattered.

She felt a bitter laugh bubble up in her throat but pushed it down. Her dad would despise what they had become. If he was here, Josie knew he would probably try to trap them in a prison world. 

That thought hurt more than Josie wanted to admit.

Then there was their mom. She would be disappointed but Josie knew she would still love them. She always would.

And she would understand, maybe not agree, but understand.

Josie straightened as an unexpected thought crossed her mind. Were they watching? Right now?

She remembered back when they first met their bio mother -after she came back from the dead for a day- She had said that she had watched them as they grew up from the other side.

Were her mom and dad watching now?

Did they see how much they were struggling? Did they see every mistake and falter they made? Or were they unable to see them because of the time travel?

Sighing, Josie pushed those questions out of her mind. They were one that could never be answered, at least not here. Unless…

No.

They were gone, it was time to move on.

Josie could feel Lizzie watching her from the corner of her eye, so she sent a reassuring pulse through the bond, making Lizzie focus back on the road.

The next few hours passed quickly as they reached New York. Turns out driving at almost 100 miles per hour with no traffic can get you places fairly quickly.

It probably would have taken an even shorter amount of time if Josie hadn’t forced Lizzie to slow down in more rural areas. 

What? She’d prefer not having to take the time to heal from a car crash because Lizzie took a sharp turn that ended up with them flipping.

Josie had an important thing called self-preservation.

Although, Freya would probably argue that was false but Josie definitely had it. Lizzie, on the other hand, did not.

Once they reached New York City, the twins got out of the car and split up. Lizzie took one part of the city, while Josie took the other.

Josie searched for the next hour with no result, and she could sense Lizzie getting frustrated on her end of the bond. So Josie decided she was going to head back over and they would reconvene to figure out a new plan.

She walked down the street back in the direction she came from, looking over the looming buildings and the stores with outdated clothes.

She continued walking too lost in thought to sense the person that was around the corner. When she turned to walk around that point, something shot out -a rope of some sort- and wrapped around her neck.

Josie froze in shock then started trying to fight. Then the person’s hand was on her shoulder and they began siphoning painfully.

She gasped in pain, sending out a warning flare through her twin bond with Lizzie. The person abruptly stopped siphoning and there was a flick of a wrist in the corner of her vision.

A loud snap...

Pain…

Then everything went dark.

* * *

Alaric Saltzman made his way down the street, feeling a sense of nervousness. He shifted the box in his hands as he made his way to where Jo Laughlin lived. 

The two had dinner the day before and they had finished the night at Alaric's new apartment. They had spent hours just talking as Jo helped him finish unpacking his place. 

However, after she had left he had noticed that Jo had accidentally left something behind. So he decided he would surprise her by bringing it back to her. And he had called ahead to make sure she was home. He’d rather not embarrass himself by showing up and her not being there.

He could feel his nervousness and took a deep breath. 

All he was doing was dropping something off, he shouldn’t be this nervous.

Why was he so nervous? She was his friend and nothing more.

Yes, she was very attractive and funny, as well as extremely kind but this wasn’t why he was in Mystic Falls.

He was here to find Damon Salvatore and find out what happened to Isobel. After he knew what he did with her body, he would kill Damon, and move on with his life.

Maybe at that point, he could consider exploring his relationship with Jo further. Besides, he barely knew her, she was some unknown figure and he was a hunter.

He highly doubted that the life he’s following was one that she would be okay with. Although, it was very unlikely that anyone would be.

He felt his adrenaline spike as her building came into view and he made his way in. He headed to the elevator and went to her floor.

However, when the elevator doors opened, he heard shouting and someone crying out in pain. Jo?

He took off sprinting down the hallway and turned to see a man hold his hand out, with two young people yelling at him to stop. He looked past them to Jo on her knees, clutching her head. 

...Magic? 

He reacted without thinking and slammed the older man into the wall, and forced his head to hit the wall as hard as he could.

The man slumped to the ground unconscious and Alaric turned to see the kids that looked to be around college age, staring at him in shock.

He decided to ignore them for now and rushed over to Jo, helping her up.

“Jo, are you okay?” He asked immediately.

Jo stared at him in surprise. “Ric, w-what are you…” She didn’t finish her words as she flinched in pain and grasped her head again.

“I was coming to drop something you’d forgotten at my apartment,” Alaric shook his head, glancing between the three. “What the hell is going on?”

The other three exchanged looks and so the explanation on Gemini witches and their crazy family began.

* * *

Lizzie was walking back towards where they had left the car when she felt a spike of panic through the bond, which was quickly followed by her sister sending her a feeling of warning before the bond went dark.

She froze in her spot. She knew what had happened. Her sister was dead. The only reason Lizzie wasn’t flipping out was that if she was dead dead, the bond would break instead of going dark.

She fought the urge to go commit murder. There was only one reason Josie would be dead. 

Kai Parker had shown himself.

Lizzie felt her magic swirl up at the ready.

_ You want to play uncle, let’s play _ . She felt a dark smirk appear on her face.

Lizzie turned herself invisible and sped over to where she could sense her sister's body. When she got there, she saw Kai standing over her sister's body, swinging a rope around with a maniac smile on his face.

A thrill of excitement and adrenaline went through her body.

This was going to be fun.

It was time to outplay and outdo the master.

Lizzie crept forward and glanced at the glass window of the story that this had taken place in front of.

She held her hand out and pushed her magic forward. The door to the store creaked as it slowly opened on its own accord.

Kai abruptly stopped swinging the rope, his eyes locked on the door. He looked around, his head cocked.

Lizzie ignored the unease that flared in the back of her mind at the eerily emotionless eyes. Was that what she looked like when she goes dark side?

Huh, that explained why that one dude peed his pants at the sight of her.

Lizzie shook her head and focused, turning her gaze to the windows.

Time for things to get spicy.

She slowly let her control of her magic slip. Windows began to rattle up and down the street.

Kai jerked back slightly, not expecting the change. His eyes flickered around him almost nervously.

The rattling got louder.

And louder.

And louder.

Then it exploded.

All at once, the glass shattered, flying on the streets. Kai’s hand shot up as he used the magic he’d stolen to protect himself.

Lizzie glanced around buildings that were now glass free.

Hmm, wonder how the prison world would fix this…

Lizzie walked forward, taking the cloaking spell off as she went.

“You killing people is typically considered, oh I don’t know, bad?” Lizzie commented, her eyes flashed strangely as pulled her magic back towards her. It hovered outside of her skin, creating an air of danger around her.

Kai slowly turned to her. He stared at her for a moment, then glanced down at Josie.

“Really? I guess that’s my bad then…” He said, slowly. Lizzie could tell he was considering how best to bring her down at that moment.

Yeah, that wasn’t happening.

Time to bring out the big guns.

“Yeah, it is. You’d think you know better than to upset you rescuers, dear uncle,” Lizzie said, dryly.

Kai froze in shock. “What?” He said, looking dumbfounded.

Ha, didn’t expect that Ted Bundy 2.0, did you?

“Has being trapped here impaired your hearing or something, I said we’re rescuing you,” Lizzie said, rolling her eyes at him as if he was the idiot for not understanding.

Which he kind of was. 

Like seriously, who attacks the first people to appear in the prison world in over a decade. She didn’t care if he was bloodthirsty, he was an impulsive asshole, who could have completely jeopardized his chance to escape.

Lizzie herself was an impulsive psychopath but even she knew that in situations like this, it was better to wait it out and figure out some semblance of a plan.

Preferably using manipulation.

After your out of the situation, then you can torture and kill all you like.

Like how was he this dumb?

Lizzie watched as Kai stared...and stared… and stared.

_ Oh my fucking god... _

“Okay, seriously? Were you dropped on the head as a baby?” Lizzie said under her breath, rubbing a hand over her face. She looked at him and said louder, “How about I explain this in simple stupid people terms?”

Kai once again said nothing as he glanced from her to Josie. His eyes were completely narrowed like he was processing something. Lizzie snapped her fingers at him like he was a dog and was trying to hold his attention.

Huh, weirdly fitting metaphor...

“ _ You _ ,” She put an emphasis on ‘you’ as she pointed at him, “are the princess that is locked up in the tower,” Lizzie said, speaking extremely slowly. She then turned and pointed at herself and Josie. “My sister and I are the princes that have come to  _ rescue _ you. Understand now?”

Lizzie had crossed her arms and was now staring at her uncle with an eyebrow raised. 

“Uncle…” Kai muttered under his breath, now staring at her with unreadable eyes.

_ You have got to be kidding me. _ ..she hated everything. She was going to kill him, slowly and painfully.

Lizzie took a deep breath.

“Oh my god, yesss, get with the fucking program. You’re our uncle, who’s a siphoner like us, it's not that hard to understand,” Lizzie glared at him in annoyance. Completely ignoring the way he froze at the admittance to being siphoners. “ _ God _ , I thought sociopaths were supposed to be smart.”

Lizzie eyed Kai as his entire body language seemed to change. What? Did it finally click in his head that he’s a dumbass? Bout fucking time.

Kai shook himself and gave an easy grin.

Oh no…

This was either about to go really bad or really good. For some reason, she had a feeling that she would end up wanting to hurl herself off a cliff, either way.

“My apologies, I appeared to have forgotten my manners, I’m Kai. Although, I think you already knew that.” He said, looking completely relaxed. “Anyways, we got off on the wrong foot, how about we restart?”

Lizzie rolled her eyes at his ‘friendly’ demeanor.  _ Forgot my manner my ass. _

Also, wrong foot? Yeah, no shit snapping Josie’s neck is the wrong fucking foot. This dude needed to get his priorities straight.

“No shit Vader wannabe,” Lizzie said, ignoring his look of confusion. She paused thinking for a moment. “Alright, you pick up my sister, we're moving somewhere more comfortable for this conversation.”

“Bold of you to assume I’ll do as you ask,” Kai said, narrowing his eyes at her.

Lizzie scoffed. “You killed her, you carry her. Not that hard to understand.” She said, turning away.

She walked towards where she had spotted a hotel. She didn’t look back but she did smirk a little when she heard glass shifting as he picked Josie and started following her.

I always win bitches.

When they got to the hotel, Lizzie settled on the couch as Kai placed Josie down on the other couch. He took a seat on one of the side chairs and considered her.

“You know you’re behaving very calmly for someone whose sister just died,” Kai said, thoughtfully as he gave her a speculative glance over, most likely trying to rile her up. “Seems like I’m not the only one with problems in the family. What didn’t you like about her? Too annoying? Too loud? Believe me, I can relate to that, 7 siblings, can you imagine?”

Was her uncle seriously implying that she wanted her sister dead? Also, he clearly knew nothing about vampires…

He really needed to learn to read the room, cause this was embarrassing.

Lizzie snorted. “Oh she’s fine, all you did was snap her neck,” She said, waving her hand dismissively.

Kai once again stared at her for a moment, probably trying to figure out what was wrong with her. 

Good luck with that Uncle Kai, the world had been trying for years with nothing to show,

“Yeah...that’s the point,” He finally said, slowly. He was staring at her like she was stupid.

Huh, how the turns have tabled…

“Why would I care, it’s not like she’s dead,” Lizzie revealed with a shrug.

Kai blinked, then leaned back looking at her like she was crazy, which to be fair she was, but he wasn’t aware of that.

Probably…

Then again, it probably wouldn’t be hard for him to sus out her insanity.

“A snapped neck is the definition of dead,” Kai said, eyeing her weirdly. Then he snorted, something mocking flashed across his face. “Awe, don’t tell me my whittle niece is completely delusional.”

And there it was.

So close to the truth yet so far. 

Her poor uncle...he’s got the right idea but the wrong formula.

A part of Lizzie was entertained as he unknowingly dug himself a grave, that just kept getting deeper and deeper. The other wanted to pull the trigger, so she could watch him drown in his own embarrassment.

It was times like this that she loved knowing more than everyone else.

Watching people fumble and try to keep up was so very amusing. Especially, when they sometimes manage to get back to their feet, only for her two swipe their legs out from under them with some perfectly placed manipulation.

Phycological torture was the best...almost as good as old fashion torture.

Also, did he just completely accept the idea that she was his niece with zero explanation? Could he sense it or something? 

Whatever, back to her psychotic uncle.

“Why yes,” Lizzie said, cheerfully. “I actually am crazy, thank you for noticing. Now that’s one less thing that I have to explain. Anyways, you’re wrong, snapping a vampire's neck doesn’t kill them.”

Lizzie watched amused as that sunk in. Kai’s eyes went to Josie’s body then back to her.

“Nice try, but she had magic,” He disagreed, rolling his eyes. “Witches can’t be bloodsuckers.”

Lizzie raised her eyebrow at the insult, then snorted. “Hmm, tell me uncle, how does it feel to be a naive idiot with a pea-sized brain?” She asked, mockingly.

Kai paused, looking at her not understanding. “What are you implying?” He said, trying to understand.

“I’m guessing you forgot or didn’t hear me say that we were siphoners?” Lizzie said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Kai went completely still, something flashed in his eyes that Lizzie couldn’t interpret.

“You’re lying,” He said with a dark look on his face. “You really shouldn’t joke about things like that, you may lose your spleen like your dear mother.”

Huh, so he realized who their mom was...maybe he isn’t a complete buffoon.

Lizzie looked at him as she considered the threat. “You really are a one-trick pony,” Lizzie said, yawning, ignoring the affronted look on Kai’s face.

“If I were you I would have said that I would carve out your intestines and choke you to death with them, far more entertaining and faar messier; I would know cause I’ve done it before,” Lizzie said with a psychotic smile on her face.

She found it amusing how Kai seemed to have a ‘Oh shit’ moment as he processed that she was a monster like him.

Took him long enough.

“You’re a psychopath,” He said, looking at her in realization.

Lizzie shrugged, innocently. “Don’t know what you're talking about, I’m a perfectly stable and good person,” She said, grinning.

Amusement seemed to flicker across Kai's face before disappearing.

“Anyways, Uncle Kai, I am a siphoner but I’m also a vampire, also known as a heretic,” Lizzie said, leaning back, relaxed. “My sister and I are hybrids.”

“How is that possible?” Kai wondered, trying to figure out if she was telling the truth.

“Witches lose their magic if they become vampires, siphoners don’t have magic to lose. And when we turn, we can siphon. And seeing as we can siphon vampires…” Lizzie trailed off, smirking. “Let’s just say things work out rather well.”

Kai was quiet for a moment. “Prove it,” Was the only thing he said.

Lizzie closed her eyes, focusing on the sound of his blood pumping through his veins. When she opened them again, her face was vamped out. She saw Kai blink in surprise.

Guess he really thought he would be proven right.

Lizzie pulled her bloodthirst in and the vampire face disappeared. Then, she held out her palm, whispering ‘incendia’ under her breath.

A ball of flames appeared on her hand and she heard Kai’s inhale sharply. With a flick of her wrist, the fire was extinguished.

“Now that, that’s done with, let’s get down to business,” Lizzie said, easily.

“And what’s that?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, if my sister and I are going to get you out of here, we have some rules that you have to follow. As well as some things that you need to understand,” Lizzie started off. 

“Rules?” Kai repeated, narrowing his eyes in dislike.

“Yes, rules, ones that actually benefit you,” Lizzie said, knowing this was going to be the difficult part.

“And what’s that?” Kai asked, impudently and Lizzie just knew he was going to be annoying.

God, was this what it was like dealing with her? 

Sorry Josie.

Actually, she took that back, Josie was an idiot. The second they get near Kai, she gets herself taken out by a magicless witch.

Whatever happened to being an all-powerful heretic? She deserved all the shit Lizzie gave her.

Also, now that she thought about it was really bad that Josie got so easily killed. It was not a good sign for the future.

Lizzie shook her head, focusing back on Kai who was getting more and more impatient.

She hesitated for a moment before just saying it, “You can’t merge with your twin.”

Kai immediately shot to his feet, with a look of rage on his face. “No deal,” Was his instant reply.

“No-” Lizzie sighed frustrated. “You’re stilling going to merge but not with her,” 

Kai paused, confused. “Explain,” He said, through gritted teeth.

“You can merge with Luke, he’s a twin, and it will work. After you win, you can take Jo’s magic without having to merge,” Lizzie rushed to say.

“That won’t work,” Kai said dismissively.

Lizzie took a deep breath, there was no taking back her next words, “Yes it will, I know it will because it did before.”

Kai went completely still, “Before?”

“It’s part of the reason why you can’t merge with your twin, if you do, my sister and I won’t be born,” Lizzie said, eyeing him carefully.

“Are you expecting me to believe that you're a time traveler?” Kai scoffed in disbelief.

“It’s true, and back in the original timeline, you merged with Luke, then got Jo’s magic to stabilize the merge because it started killing you. If you do it this way you get double the amount of magic and will be extremely powerful,” Lizzie said, trying to appeal to the side of him that wanted to have his own magic.

Lizzie watched as he processed this. He sat back down with a completely blank face.

“Say I believe you, what happened in that timeline, and why don’t you call Josette mom?” He asked, making Lizzie blink in surprise.

This was going to be an interesting conversation.

“I don’t call her my mom because she’s not,” Lizzie held up her hand to prevent him from speaking. “In the future, something happens and you get trapped in the 1903 prison world.”

Lizzie could see the anger that flared in Kai at that idea.

“You managed to escape because of your status as Coven Leader, and you got the people- a bunch heretic- out, with you,” Lizzie said, watching him process the information. “After that, you sensed that Josette was pregnant with twins, so you decided to kill said twin, so there wouldn’t be a future merge.”

Kai paused, narrowing his eyes at her. “You’re alive.”

“Obviously,” Lizzie said, rolling her eyes. “After you stabbed Jo with a killing blow, the Gemini coven did a spell to transfer my sister and me into the womb of a vampire, who gave birth to us and raised us as her own, she’s our mom, not your sister.”

“What happened after that?” Kai asked.

“You died,” Lizzie said with a shrug. Laughing at the look Kai shot at her. “Kidding, well kind of.”

Kai raised his eyebrows in question.

“You killed yourself with vampire blood in your system. And seeing as the coven is linked to the leader, they all died. Which honestly, thank god for that because there's no way I wouldn’t have killed the Gemini coven if they had been alive in my time,” Lizzie said, relief evident on her face. Then Lizzie thought about it for a moment, and her face filled with disappointment. “Actually, I take that back, it would have been so much fun to torture and kill those assholes.”

Kai actually laughed at that. “I can’t argue with that, little me,” He said, dryly.

Lizzie’s mouth dropped open, feeling offended. Did he really just?

“That's not-” She stopped. Shit, he wasn’t wrong. Lizzie sighed in annoyance. “That’s stupidly accurate, Uncle Kaimort.”

Kai looked amused but also confused.

Right, he doesn’t know about Harry Potter.

“Anyways, you ended up dying after that because of Damon the Douche, but never fear, dearest uncle, you come back to life like four years later, then try to kill my sister and I again. Spoiler, you fail,” Lizzie said smirking, making Kai stare at her in disbelief. “Yeah, sorry, you seem to have a problem with killing 4-year-old twins.”

“I tried to kill you again and yet you're here trying to help me escape?” He asked, disbelievingly, with no small amount of mistrust.

“Technically, you try  _ again _ a decade later -you were trapped in another prison world during that time, sorry- anyways, you failed again then too,” Lizzie said with no care of how this agitated her uncle.

“If this is all true, why would you let me out?” Kai asked, slowly. “Seems bold of you to assume I wouldn’t try again.”

Lizzie barely stopped herself from laughing. 

If he tried that, he had no idea the world of hurt he was in for courtesy of the twins’ protection squad.

She didn’t even want to imagine the torture techniques that Freya and Kol have picked up over the years because there’s no way she can picture how bad they really are.

Huh, note to self, have them tutor her and Josie in the art of torture. Could be useful to know later.

“I’m not too worried about you killing us, besides we’re doing this because we owe you,” Lizzie said with a shrug. “And it’s far more preferable for you to be the coven leader of the Gemini Coven. A little fuck you to their uptight asses.”

“Owe me? Why?” Kai asked, eyeing her carefully.

“You, or your future slash alternate self, saved our lives, and ended up dying protecting us, so yes we owe him. And it’s your lucky day, seeing as we’re using you to repay the debt,” Lizzie said, quirking an eyebrow at him.

She sighed as she realized he still didn’t trust her. “What if I showed you some of my memories? Would that work?” Lizzie suggested and wasn’t surprised when Kai immediately agreed. Guess it’s a good thing that they planned ahead for the one memory spell.

Lizzie pushed herself to her feet and grabbed her bag, pulling the shit they needed out, ignoring Kai’s suspicious eyes.

Once she had everything, she quickly set it up with a bowl in the middle of the glass table. She knelt on the floor. She grabbed the herbs and whatnot for the spell setting it up.

She glanced up at Kai, snorting at his expression. “Before you ask, yes, we prepared ahead, now sit the fuck down before you end up on fire.”

Kai narrowed his eyes and knelt on the other side of the coffee table. Once he was there, Lizzie began the spell, adding water first, then each herb to the bowl. 

Lizzie could feel her magic react instantly to the spell and wrap around the bowl in preparation. Once she felt it settle, she held a hand out to Kai.

The second he took it, the spell took effect.

Lizzie despite not being able to see what he was seeing, directed the memories towards when his other self saved her and Josie’s life. 

After that, she only showed him a few other memories, to make sure he understood it was the future.

She released his hand the second the last memory showing them messing with the past and fucking shit up. He blinked, taking a moment to clear his head.

When he looked back at her, he had an unusual look on his face. Then, a grin split across his face. 

“This is gonna be fun,” He said with a dark yet excited gleam in his eyes. However, before Lizzie could say something, she heard a gasp from the other couch.

Josie was awake. 

Dun dun dun….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that took a while to write. Anyways, Kai is now in the picture and is as psychotic as ever. Josie’s going to have a lot of regrets because we all know Lizzie isn’t going to let her live this down. The siphon trio is now in play, and I am very happy about it. Poor Freya’s going to have a lot of regrets soon. Thanks for reading, and hope you enjoyed!


End file.
